When You're Ready
by Jaggie 107
Summary: Chapter Twenty Two The Finale! I'm posting this without review comments as I have to go out of town for a couple of days. I'll post a conclusion chapter when I get back. Thanks to you all! It's been a blast!
1. After the end of Hail and Farewell II

Title : When You're Ready...

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

What could have happened after the end of Hail and Farewell II...

Manderley 

Mac sighed deeply, took one last look up and down the beach, and got to her feet. Harm had left her to her thoughts a while back, but her innate sense of timing seemed to have failed her for once, as she had no idea how long she had been sitting on the beach alone. Walking back in the direction of the house, she skirted the main building and headed for the driveway. Her initial groan of frustration as she realized she had no means of transportation back to DC turned to a grin of thanks as she saw Harm sitting on the running board of his SUV, waiting for her.

"Hi," she murmured, closing the gap between them. "How long have you been waiting here?"

"A while, but no problem. I figured you'd need a ride back to town."

"Webb?" Mac voiced the name, but there was nothing in her tone to indicate her feelings.

"Left with Kershaw. He and his team cleaned up inside. Tanvir's gone."

"His mother?"

"Came by herself, left by herself. Almost like a spook herself."

"Comes from living with one, I guess," Mac returned, knowing that Porter Webb had married not only her husband, but his job too. "Why did you wait?"

"Like I said..." Harm began, but Mac looked at him. Really looked at him. Giving his shoulders a shrug, he smiled at her. "My mother taught me to be a gentleman, Mac, and if I took a girl out I always made sure she got back safe and sound."

"Yeah," Mac laughed. "Thanks, Harm." Turning to the passenger door, Mac opened it and made a move to climb into the seat. The height of the vehicle meant that she had to stretch up to get in, and that pulled on her side, causing her to wince. Harm didn't miss the expression on her face.

"What happened?"

"Tanvir. He hit me on my side. The bastard knew I was sore there already, and so he went for the weak spot."

Harm's first instinct was to insist on getting her to a hospital for a check-up, but he managed to restrain his first instinct and asked her if she needed to be checked out instead. Mac realized the small battle going on inside his mind, and acknowledged that he was trying not to push her. Smiling at him from her position in the passenger seat, she shook her head.

"I just need an ice-pack and a couple of Tylenol. I'll be okay, honest."

"All right. Let's get you home then." Closing the passenger door and walking around the Lexus to the driver's door, Harm got into the vehicle and started the engine, driving off in one fluid motion.

The drive back into the city was completed in silence, and it was only as they reached Georgetown that Mac spoke.

Outside Mac's Apartment - Georgetown 

"Harm, are you hungry?"

"A little. Don't worry, I'll eat when I get back to the apartment. What about you? Do you want to order something?"

"No...I mean yes, I want to eat, but I'd like you to join me...if you want to..." Mac hesitated, dropping her head to hide her expression, then lifting it again to look straight at Harm. "You said to let you know...when I was ready. I am. Now. Ready, that is..."

Harm's mouth lifted a little at one corner, but his eyes expressed so much more. However, he held his silence, and simply nodded.

"Will you come up?" Mac asked tentatively, and let out the breath she had been unconsciously holding when he nodded and climbed out of the SUV. Coming around to the passenger side, Harm put a hand out to help Mac down, and she took it, accepting the gesture of concern as just that, and nothing more. Harm had said he would be there for her, and he was. After all the years spent together, their actions often spoke louder than words. Except now, maybe those words would be spoken too.

Inside Mac's Apartment – Georgetown 

The food had been ordered, the Tylenol taken, and Mac was resting on her couch, an ice-pack pressed to her side, helping ease the pain, but doing nothing to hide the bruise forming underneath the skin. Harm had run gentle fingers around the area before handing Mac the cold pack, and Mac had felt a sudden flare of heat at his touch. Deciding to talk, hoping to hide her reaction to him, Mac asked him about the information he had collected on her condition.

Harm glanced across at Mac, realizing that she was genuinely interested in listening to him. That she really was ready to hear what he had to say.

"If I'm repeating what your doctor has already told you, you can tell me to shut up, but I wasn't there for the start of all this, Mac, so I just wanted to know what it might be like for you."

Mac grinned softly. "How about you tell me first, and I'll nod if I've heard it before."

"I can do that. Okay, here goes..." and Harm began to recite the information he had read, almost verbatim. Mac did acknowledge certain areas she had already been told about, but she also raised her eyebrows at information she hadn't heard of, that piqued her interest. Especially the parts about the psychological aspects of the condition – how it affected the person mentally, as well as physically.

That Harm had taken the time to read up on Endometriosis in the first place made her love him that little bit more, and that he had explored not only the physical causes of the condition but the mental aspects also went beyond her understanding of him. So much had happened in their lives, together and apart, but Mac knew that when he said he would always be there for her, he honestly meant it. To know that Webb had come back into her life – their lives – albeit briefly, Mac knew had to be as hard on Harm as it was on her. She wasn't naïve enough to believe Harm wasn't considering the long-term possibility that she might go back to Webb, but that part of her life _was_ over, and she had to convince Harm of that, somehow. If she could do that, then perhaps they could finally start to build a life for themselves. He had already offered to father her child still, and if it was at all possible, in spite of her condition, it was high on her list of priorities, but there was one thing that still sat at the top of her list. The only thing was, she had to find out once and for all if the other party to the project was interested.

'_Here goes nothing...' she thought. _"Harm?"

The end...or the beginning?

Thanks for reading!


	2. After the end of Corporate Raiders

Title : When You're Ready...

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

* * *

A/N - I think I've found a format for this story, by taking the last scene of each succeeding episode of Season 10 and using the contents of the scene as the basis for the chapter. I hope it works, and I hope you like it!

Thanks to all the readers/reviewers shown who undoubtedly wanted more! This is for you all! Thanks for your support, and I hope you like this chapter.

cbw; cool cat; froggy0319; Lisa Brown; ryne'smom; anna7; harmsgirl-03; Dana; suz573; Grace; jaggurl; Nikki; Kirsty; kirsten; ss; Arian04; GuitarVixen; iammusic; JennaTripped; JagFan; starryeyes10; Kavi Leighanna; SarahRabb705; BrokenSkye; NavyCB; SailorGirl; moe

* * *

**Harm's Apartment – North of Union Station**

Harm was working on the extra paperwork Sturgis had landed him with, just as he had told Mattie he would be. His thoughts briefly touched on her being out with her father again, but then her words and her parting gesture were enough to ease the ache he had felt for a while when he believed he was losing touch with the teenager. He knew he had succeeded in getting her to reconnect to her father, which was as it should be, but he had felt that he had lost Mattie in the process, which was something he hadn't planned on, nor the feeling of devastation at that loss. Now he was sure that he would have her in his life for a long time to come, and that made him smile as he bent his head to his work again. A short while later there was a brief knock at the door of the apartment and he put down his pen and stood up from the desk.

"Mac..." Harm's response wasn't quite what Mac had been expecting, and she hesitated slightly at the expression on his face.

"I...I can come back, tomorrow, if you're busy?"

"No!" Harm's voice cracked slightly on the denial, and then he smiled as he put out a hand to Mac. "Please, come on in. I just wasn't expecting you, that's all. You said you were planning a night in with the books..."

"Just like you, I see," Mac replied, noting the pile of papers and books on the desk. Harm nodded.

"Yeah. I even turned Mattie's invitation down so I could get stuck into this lot and try to make some headway before tomorrow."

"Is it working?" Mac's voice was soft, and Harm turned his eyes back from the desk to the woman standing in front of him. It dawned on him that while she was casually dressed in jeans and a sweater, he was still in his uniform, albeit that the shirt was unfastened and pulled out of his pants, and his t-shirt hung over his belt.

"Not really. I get about as far as the first paragraph and then my mind starts wandering."

"To Mattie?"

"Nope. Actually, I've been thinking about us."

"So've I," Mac admitted, "and that's why I had to come over. I know it's late, but I have to ask you something, Harm."

Harm swallowed nervously, but hid it (or so he thought) as he turned away from Mac to close the apartment door behind her. Indicating for her to take a seat, he stood for a moment, undecided as to where to sit. On the couch with her, or across from her. He settled on the edge of the coffee table as Mac changed tack and took a seat in the chair.

"Okay, what was it that you wanted to ask?"

"You remember last week? When we talked about my ending things with Webb, and that I promised you the relationship was over?"

Harm nodded, not trusting himself to speak, as thoughts careened around his mind. He had stayed over at Mac's that night, and they had talked well into the early hours of the morning, before Mac had fallen asleep on the couch and he had gently lifted her and carried her through to her bedroom. Now he had a sudden vision that Webb wasn't out of the picture at all, and he felt a cold shiver down his spine. Mac's next words allayed that fear.

"I don't want to wait anymore, Harm, for us..." Mac looked at Harm to gauge his reaction, and while he remained silent his eyes darkened as his pupils dilated. "We talked about a lot of things, Harm, like this condition, and having a baby, if we were able to, and..."

"Having a relationship," Harm supplied quietly, and Mac nodded.

"Having a relationship," she echoed. "I want that so much, and I...I...oh, heck, this was supposed to come out so much easier." Mac muttered under her breath, and Harm laughed softly.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one feeling like a gawky teenager here, no offence to Mattie..." Harm added the last, and Mac grinned.

"At this moment she has tons more confidence than either of us!"

Harm nodded, and then surprised both himself and Mac by leaning in and brushing his lips lightly over Mac's mouth. As he sat back he watched her face.

"I'm not going to apologize for that, Mac. It just felt right," Harm told her, and was pleased when she smiled at him, tilting her head slightly.

"Yes, it did, and I'm only sorry you stopped," Mac offered, waiting for his reaction.

Harm paused for the slightest of moments, his mind searching for and finding a hint of déjà vu, a past memory when he had heard the words before, from another dark-haired woman, but it was Mac that was saying them now, and it was Mac that he was intent on spending the rest of his natural life with, however it might come about. If this was the start of that life, he was ready too!

Leaning back in, meeting Mac halfway, they kissed again. And again...

The sound of knocking at the door sometime later brought Mac up short. Harm was in the shower and she was making them some coffee, dressed only in a dark blue t-shirt with **Go Navy** written across the front, and very little else. Like a deer caught in headlights she wavered between opening the door and hiding in the bedroom. The uncharacteristic hesitation cost her time, and as Mattie used her key to open Harm's door Mac had to settle for diving behind the island counter, hoping against hope that Tom Johnson wasn't with his daughter!

"Harm, I'm back...oh, Mac...hi!" Mattie cautiously pushed the door open further, looking around it and unsure when she didn't see Harm. It was soon obvious where he was though. The shower was running, and he was singing.

Singing! Mac didn't know who was blushing the most – her or Mattie.

"Erm...Harm wasn't going to come out to eat with us. I guess he had other...plans," Mattie's words held a hint of reproach, and Mac caught a breath as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Harm didn't know I was coming over, Mattie."

"Oh? I didn't think you...and he...that you were getting on too well. Y'know?"

Mac nodded her head, knowing that Mattie had asked Harm before about their 'non-relationship'. Deciding to tell Mattie just exactly where their relationship was at, Mac realized that it _was_ so much simpler going with the flow, and giving straight answers to questions. No more dissecting words.

"We're together now, Mattie, but taking it one day at a time. I guess you're the first to know...if you're okay with that?"

"Being the first to know? Or even knowing at all?"

"Both, I guess..." Mac watched Mattie's face, and was amazed when the teenager came around the island and gave her a big hug.

"I think it's great that you're together, and I think it's even better that I'm the first to know! Thank you for telling me, Mac."

"You're welcome," Mac responded, returning the hug.

"Did I miss something?" Harm's voice brought the pair of them out of the hug, but Mac's arm remained over Mattie's shoulder as the teenager reached out for Harm.

"I'm so happy for the two of you!" she squealed, and Harm shared a look of surprise and delight with Mac over Mattie's head. As Mattie pulled back to look up at Harm he broke eye contact with Mac and smiled at Mattie.

"I was a little miffed when I came in. I thought you'd ditched my dad and I because you were expecting Mac, but she told me it was her idea to come over here. That's okay, though, 'cause you two worked it out, I guess. It's just so cool!"

"Well, we're glad you approve, but we'd appreciate it if you kept it low key for a little while. We're taking this one day at a time," Harm said, and then almost choked at Mattie's next words.

"Sure, no problem. So, when are you getting married?"

"Mattie!" Both Harm and Mac cried out together, but Mattie remained unrepentant, grinning widely at both of them.

"Please, just tell me it's not going to be another nine years before you do that?"

Harm looked at Mac, and was amused to find her eyes on him, waiting for his response. Smiling widely, he shook his head.

"No, it's not going to be nine years, but it's not going to be tomorrow, either." Harm's reply seemed to be okay for Mattie, but Mac remained looking at him, and he added softly, "Maybe the day after?" and they both laughed.

"Can I tell Jen at least?" Mattie begged. "I'm not going to be able to go in there and not tell her something! She'll know, anyway."

Mac nodded, and Harm spoke for the two of them.

"Okay, you can tell Jen. But that's all. Mac and I will decide when to tell the others at work. Deal?"

"Deal!" Mattie agreed quickly, dropped a kiss on Mac's cheek and hugged Harm again before heading for the door. "By the way, Mac...if you're wearing Harm's shirt, does that mean he has to wear one with the USMC on it? Bye!" Mattie was out of the door before either of them could respond to her comment.

"Do you think our children will be influenced too much by their big sisters?" Harm asked conversationally, and at Mac's silence Harm turned to face her. "What?"

"This is really happening, isn't it, Sailor?"

"If you mean you and me, then yes, it's really happening...in fact, all things considered, and with the decided lack of protection used recently, we could already be looking at a rather large development in our relationship in the very near future." Harm moved over to stand in front of Mac and rest his hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer as she lifted her arms to wrap them around his waist. "I think we've gone past the point of no return, Mac."

"Well, since you put it that way, and seeing as it is bedtime, you want to go push a little further past the point?"

Mac giggled as Harm went to pick her up, and he paused briefly.

"What?" asked Mac, wide-eyed innocence in her gaze, but not for long. The throaty chuckle she ended on brought Harm back to earth.

"You giggled."

"Marines don't giggle."

"Maybe Mac doesn't, but Sarah does!"

"Hmm, maybe she does, but only on certain occasions...and this is one of them."

There were no more words spoken as Harm picked Mac up and walked back to the bed. What came after that was no-one's business but theirs!

* * *

To be continued

- The sense of 'deja vu' was from _Someone To Watch Over Annie_

- Although Chloe hasn't been heard of for a while, she is still Mac's little 'sister', and therefore for my story, she's part of the 'family''-to-be!


	3. After the end of Retrial

Title : When You're Ready...

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

* * *

To all the readers/reviewers shown – thanks for the support, and hope you like what's coming up!

cbw; cool cat; froggy0319; Lisa Brown; ryne'smom; anna7; harmsgirl-03; Dana; suz573; Grace; jaggurl; Nikki; Kirsty; kirsten; ss; Arian04; GuitarVixen; iammusic; JennaTripped; JagFan; starryeyes10; Kavi Leighanna; SarahRabb705; BrokenSkye; NavyCB; SailorGirl; moe; katydid13; serendipity112233; Dreamer20715

* * *

**Outside the Courtroom – JAG Headquarters**

"See you around," Alicia murmured as she began to walk away from Harm. At the sound of his voice, she paused and turned back to look at him.

"If you find another miscarriage of justice to right, yes."

"Oh? And here I was thinking our dinner was more than a business affair. I was wrong?"

Harm nodded.

"I see. Then may I know the name of the woman who is lucky enough to take my place?"

"No-one has 'taken your place'," Harm repeated Alicia's own words back at her. "The relationship I have has been long-standing."

"Then you shouldn't have encouraged me, Commander," Alicia berated gently, but Harm shook his head in denial. "You didn't state that you were involved with anyone," she added a little petulantly

"I didn't have to. What we had was a necessary meal of the day, at which time we chose to discuss the case at hand. A business dinner: no more, no less."

**Mac's Apartment – Georgetown**

"Hi. Can I come in?" Harm stood in Mac's open doorway, and she could only stand and stare at him. "Mac?" Harm prompted, his smile wavering slightly at her continued staring, as though he had grown two heads, or something.

"Oh...er...yeah, sure," Mac stepped back and Harm walked into the apartment, standing to one side as Mac closed the door. Moving back to the couch, Mac dropped to her previous position of leaning against the arm of the couch, her legs pulled up, her chin resting on her knees.

Harm followed her, and took a seat in the chair opposite.

"Mac, what happened today? Bud said his client gave you a hard time about his having four wives. Why did it bother you so much?"

"It didn't...at least, not the way he thought. I just...I believe in the sanctity of marriage, between _two_ people, not _five_! I might not have got my marriage right, but at least it was only Chris and I."

"To his mind, he was with one wife, at any one time..." Harm paused at the expression of disgust on Mac's face. "I'm not defending him, Mac, just pointing out the obvious. He was only with one woman at a time, it just happened that he had four different women in different locations, that's all."

"That's all!" Mac almost bounced off the couch in her indignation, and Harm's neck went back when he tried to look up as she stood over him.

"Would you do that?" she asked, and Harm looked straight at her. The sudden realization hit him. This wasn't just about Bud's client, this was about him, and Alicia Montes, and Mac.

Getting to his feet and fielding Mac's burst of energy, Harm put his hands on her shoulders. Mac tried to move away, but Harm held her firmly, and as she raised her face to his the fight went out of her at the expression in his eyes. Mac realized she had been spoiling for a fight of some sort, verbally, but as she saw the look in Harm's eyes she knew there was nothing to fight about.

Without words, without any obvious acknowledgement, they came together in a kiss that started out in soft reassurance from Harm and ended in heated wanting from both of them, broken only by the need to breathe!

"_Wow_," mumbled Mac, from somewhere in the region of Harm's collar, and he grinned down at her.

"Yeah," he responded softly. "Wow!"

"I don't know where all the anger came from, but if this is the outcome, I'd quite happily go through it all again!"

"Do you want to talk about anything? Anything at all?"

"You had dinner with Alicia."

"Working dinner, that's all."

"Are you going to see her again?"

"Only on a professional basis, if necessary. Nothing else."

"Oh..." Mac murmured, lifting her head to look at Harm. "Does she know you're 'involved'?"

"She does now," Harm confirmed, grinning at Mac. "I put her straight, outside the courtroom this afternoon. After she kissed me..."

Mac began to stiffen in rejection of his embrace, but Harm held tight and finished his sentence.

"...on the cheek." Mac relaxed as Harm dropped a kiss on her forehead before speaking again.

"Just so you know, Sarah, and before you drop me where I stand, I should tell you that there are five women in my life already..." Harm laughed as Mac made a face of complete horror at his words, and then he explained. "There's you, without question, then Mattie, Chloe, Jen and Harriet, of course."

"You forgot one, or perhaps two, maybe even three?" Mac joined in Harm's teasing, and laughed at his confused expression in return. "There's your mother, and then perhaps another daughter, or two..."

"Heaven help me!" Harm groaned, and then dropped his head once more as Mac raised hers and their lips met.

* * *

To be continued


	4. After the end of Whole New Ballgame

Title : When You're Ready...

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

* * *

To all the readers/reviewers shown – thanks for the support, and please keep reading!

cbw; cool cat; froggy0319; Lisa Brown; ryne'smom; anna7; harmsgirl-03; Dana; suz573; Grace; jaggurl; Nikki; Kirsty; kirsten; ss; Arian04; GuitarVixen; iammusic; JennaTripped; JagFan; starryeyes10; Kavi Leighanna; SarahRabb705; BrokenSkye; NavyCB; SailorGirl; moe; katydid13; serendipity112233; Dreamer20715; jtbwriter; joanoa; FoxyWombat; chawkchic

Here are some comments to reviews I have received : I couldn't have 'Ms Montes' making her move on Harm when he and Mac are doing so well, no could I? **:o)** With regard to 'Grams', I've only heard about Harm's grandmother in early episode references, and in other fanfics, so I've opted to leave her out of my stories, but from what I have heard, she could definitely deal with Harm just as well as Mac would! **:o)** I've tried to write a chapter ahead of the episode, but it didn't work out – I was way off target, and it didn't follow my idea, so I've scrapped that and I'm sticking to the actual episodes. If it means waiting a week (or two!) due to network timings, I can only apologize, but I'm sure you will forgive me for wanting to keep to my plot! **:o)** Minor correction here... Mac and Harm have 'romped' (nicely put!), but it was in the second chapter. First chapter they spent the night together, but only on a platonic basis, mainly talking. **:o)**

* * *

What could have happened after the end of Whole New Ballgame...

**JAG Headquarters**

Following his promotion and appointment as the Judge Advocate General, Marine General Gordon M Cresswell took his seat behind the large desk and surveyed his new surroundings. Placing his name plate on the front of the desk, he crossed his hands on the desk, and allowed the faintest of quirks on his lips. This was going to be a _very _interesting appointment.

**Harm's Apartment – North of Union Station**

Mac pushed open the door to Harm's apartment, dropped her purse and briefcase on the floor and draped her coat over the nearby chair before heading for the couch and falling back against the leather. As she rested her head back against the cool material, closing her eyes in exhaustion, she felt a hand run along her forehead.

"Busy day, huh?" murmured Harm, and Mac smiled first before opening her eyes to look up at him.

They had both just returned from their investigation on board the USS Henessey, but for the sake of appearances they had left the base separately in their own cars, having previously agreed to stay at Harm's place that night.

"Kinda, but it's suddenly got a whole lot more interesting, Sailor. If you keep up this massage, I'll return the favor later."

Harm laughed and climbed in behind Mac, her head then resting on the wall of his chest as he brought his hands up to massage her face and scalp, and moved down to her shoulders. There were no words for a while, just the soft murmurs from Mac as she savored Harm's actions. When she felt more relaxed she turned her head up so she could see Harm's face.

"I'm scared, Harm."

"Of what?" Harm didn't give any platitudes. He knew the announcement of a new JAG had spooked Mac, and although she had told him part of the reason on board USS Hennessey he knew there was more to her concerns about her future. Having been told by Bud that Cresswell had 'sunk' his chances, that at least should have settled Mac.

"Whoever gets picked for the position of JAG, things are going to change. We could still be separated; sent to different billets. We've only just got our lives together. I..."

Harm moved so that he was facing Mac, and he took her face in his hands, his thumbs caressing her cheeks.

"Whatever happens from here on out, whoever gets appointed JAG, you and I are not going to be separated. If either of us were to be billeted elsewhere, I'd resign."

"What?" Mac sat up, a shocked look on her face. Harm placed a finger on her lips as she made to protest.

"If we get to stay where we are, partnered, we can continue as we are for a while, but eventually things are going to change anyway. I'm not willing to give up what we have now, and if that means moving out of JAG, I have no problems with that. While I'm happy to keep our relationship quiet right now, that isn't going to last. I want to shout from the rooftops that I love you, Sarah Mackenzie."

Mac grinned, and wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes as she looked at Harm.

"I love you, too, Harm. If there's room on those rooftops, I'll join you..."

"You're ready to do that?" Harm asked softly, and Mac nodded.

"I'm ready," she confirmed with a nod of her head, and Harm leaned forward, content to just place his lips against hers before desire overcame them both and the kiss intensified. Neither knew who made the first move, but both knew they wanted the closeness as arms closed around bodies, and they slid down the couch until Mac was pillowed against Harm's length. When they eventually parted for want of air, Mac glanced at her new placement atop Harm's body. With a sultry smile she looked along the length of his body and then back into his ocean-colored eyes.

"Looks like I've got you exactly where I want you, Sailor," she murmured.

"So, Marine, what do you plan on doing with me?" Harm rejoined, his own voice low and husky, and its very sound was enough to turn Mac's knees to jelly. Clearing her throat to give her time to find her voice, she managed to sound pretty confident when she answered.

"Well, I do recall offering you a massage a little while ago," Mac murmured, dropping a soft kiss on Harm's lips, but pulling back before he could take it further. With a groan at her action, Harm tried another tactic to divert her attention back to him. Mac's face showed surprise initially as she felt another part of his body trying to attract her attention...

"No fair, Rabb," she giggled, wriggling against him nonetheless which caused an entirely different groan to leave his lips. "We need to eat, and I thought maybe you'd want to invite Mattie and Jen over, since we've been away..." Mac trailed off, closing her eyes as Harm's tongue found the spot on her neck just below her ear.

"Mattie's out at practice, and Jen's picking her up later. I told her to knock on the door when they get back. We can see them both then. In the meantime..." Harm stopped talking as his lips settled on the spot his tongue had found minutes before.

Mac sighed, and felt her body literally turn to mush as Harm continued on his journey down her neck. It took a few seconds for her to focus when she felt him lift his head. Looking into his eyes she saw the love there, and the hint of arrogance that was as much a part of him as he was a part of her.

"We'll get through this change, Mac. Let's just wait and see who is put in charge, and give them some time to settle in. Just remember that no matter what, you and I are going to be okay. Okay?" Harm's quirky question at the end of his words served to make Mac laugh, and she nodded. However, at the very moment Harm returned to his ministrations, Mac's stomach growled. With a gurgle of laughter she pushed up on his shoulders and looked down at him.

"Sorry, but unless you feed me we aren't going to get any peace..."

"This is probably pathetic, but I actually feel jealous of a rumbling stomach. I thought you were hungry for me." Harm made a pout and his voice sounded petulant, which made Mac laugh harder, and then she relented slightly and lowered herself against him once more.

"I am hungry for you, Harm, and I'll make up for this interruption as soon as you've fed me."

"I'll hold you to that, Mac," Harm retorted, and with a brief hard kiss he pushed them both up off the couch. Mac followed him into the kitchen area, her hands resting on his hips as she peeked over his shoulder to see what he was searching for in the way of food.

Mattie and Jen arrived just as they were finishing up the pasta, and the four of them settled around to drink some hot chocolate before Mattie hid a yawn behind her hand and Jen followed suit. Excusing themselves with hugs and more yawns, the two younger women returned to their apartment, amidst stifled gleeful laughter as they left the two 'oldies' to make out. Harm closed the door as they left, and he heard their laughter down the corridor. Smiling to himself he turned back to find Mac stood in front of him.

"What's so funny?" she asked, snaking her arms around his neck as she looked up at him.

"The two of them are howling with laughter at the 'two oldies making out'. I think they mean you and me."

"I think they'd be surprised at how well we two 'oldies' make out, hm?" Mac murmured, and then squealed as Harm bent slightly to place his hands around her butt and lift her up against him. Mac raised her legs and wrapped them around his hips.

As their laughter came together in a kiss, Harm headed for the bedroom. Mac pointed somewhere behind her at the couch, as it was nearer, but Harm shook his head, managing to mutter that he was now nearer to the bed, so Mac nodded happily and hung on tightly.

The last words heard were from Harm as he kissed Mac and murmured huskily that she tasted 'chocolatey'. Whatever Mac's response was, it was lost in the kiss she gave Harm. One of many...

* * *

To be continued

BTW – I think the new JAG is going to work out just great. He's a bit like AJ, and doesn't take any junk from the SecNav. Way to go! _Jaggie_


	5. After the end of This Just In From Baghd...

Title : When You're Ready...

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

* * *

To all the readers/reviewers shown – thanks for the support, and please keep reading!

cbw; cool cat; froggy0319; Lisa Brown; ryne'smom; anna7; harmsgirl-03; Dana; suz573; Grace; jaggurl; Nikki; Kirsty; kirsten; ss; Arian04; GuitarVixen; iammusic; JennaTripped; JagFan; starryeyes10; Kavi Leighanna; SarahRabb705; BrokenSkye; NavyCB; SailorGirl; moe; katydid13; serendipity112233; Dreamer20715; jtbwriter; joanoa; FoxyWombat; chawkchic; maidenpride21; r; heartandy112

**Froggy0319** – Didn't mean to worry you! Hope you like this chapter!

**Maidenpride21** – Hiya! I want AJ too, but I gotta admit, I'm really getting to like this guy! Hope you like the latest chapter!

**R** – Krennick would definitely have been fun – I pictured Mac decking her some day for 'hitting' on Harm! :o) Still, the new guy seems ok! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**Dana** – Ooh! Giddy is good! More of the 'oldies' making out! Hope the latest chapter keeps you giddy!

**Heartandy112 (Leslie)** – Hope you like the latest chapter!

**Jaggurl **– Hope you like the latest chapter!

**Chawchic** – Thanks for giving me the time! Keeps me in line with the series. Hope you like the latest chapter!

* * *

What could have happened after the end of This Just In...

**Marine Combat HQ, Baghdad, Iraq**

Mac followed Harm down the steps, away from the building and the ZNN reporter. As they walked towards the VOQ Mac put her hand out to catch his arm.

"Harm?"

"Mmn?" Harm didn't stop walking, and Mac had to put in an extra step to keep up with him.

"Will you slow down so I can keep up, please?" Mac asked, trying to decipher the look in his eyes as he turned slightly to look at her. Immediately Harm stopped, and then Mac almost bumped into him.

"Mac, sorry. I was just thinking about what happened in there. I know Mallory was found guilty, but I believe he won something too. There's an awful lot that goes on here that the pencil pushers don't get to see, and even if they did see it, they wouldn't understand."

"You think the outcome will really make a difference?"

"Yeah, I do. Mallory's still going to be a part of his unit, a part of this war. Until someone does make a decision on the proposed review, he'll be a constant reminder to people that the idea behind what he did maybe wasn't all that wrong. I don't condone his actions; a man died. But maybe this will go someway to opening eyes on the Hill to what this war really is doing to our troops."

"You know, Sailor, you've convinced me. So, now what do we do?"

"Head back stateside and report to our new Commanding Officer."

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Mac grimaced, and Harm bumped his shoulder against hers. It was the only gesture he could give to offer her some affection as they were both in uniform and on duty.

"We're out of here in a couple of hours, with a stopover in Bahrain before flight back to DC. Can I interest you in dinner, Ms Mackenzie?"

"Just dinner, Mr Rabb?" Mac returned, a smile curving her lips as she looked at him, and Harm nodded, adding softly so no-one around them would hear. "And dessert."

Mac smiled and walked beside him, back to their separate quarters in the VOQ.

**Manama, Bahrain**

Mac and Harm were seated in a small restaurant near to their hotel, lingering over coffees as they discussed their new Commanding Officer. Harm was aware that Mac was more spooked than ever that she would be transferred from JAG, and Harm, if she were to make the slightest error. Despite his reassurances, Mac was still having a hard time relaxing. Harm leaned over the table and took her hand in his. Mac's initial reaction was to withdraw as they were in public, but Harm held tight and smiled at her hesitation.

"Mac, we're in civilian clothes in a small restaurant. The chances of anyone recognizing us are minimal. Please try to relax, sweetheart."

Mac's eyebrows rose and her mouth opened in a surprised 'o' at his words.

"What?" asked Harm, fully aware of what he had said, and knowing it would provoke a reaction.

"You...you've never called me that...before...I mean, not outside."

Harm smiled and squeezed the hand he still held, and Mac sat back in her seat, a light blush rising in her cheeks. For all the character-hardening Marine training she had received over the years, a single word or a smile from this man could still reduce her to the equivalent of a kid on a first date.

"Then I'll make a point of using it more often. I love seeing you like this."

Mac tried to hide a snort of derision. "What, tongue tied and flustered?"

Harm shook his head, raising the hand he held to his lips as he spoke.

"Not at all. I love seeing you looking feminine and desirable, and wanting."

"Wanting, huh?" Mac smiled, regaining her composure, and her eyes flashed at Harm, sending his pulse rate rocketing. "I just need to use the restroom, and then we can leave, if you're ready."

"Oh, yeah," Harm murmured, just enough for Mac to hear his words. As she left the table she gave him a look over her shoulder that was pure lust, and just for him. Harm watched with a possessive gleam as she walked away, and caught some of the overt stares (and some covert ones!) she received from the other diners, male and female.

**Harm's hotel room – somewhere in Bahrain**

As Mac sat up in bed, waiting while Harm finished up in the bathroom, she recalled Bud's words from a few days earlier, and a smile lifted her lips. At that moment Harm appeared.

"What're you smiling at, Mac?"

"Oh, just something Bud said. He told me I looked 'well rested' and I told him I'd had my first good night's sleep for a long time. I just realized, since we've been together, I've been sleeping much better."

"Oh, yeah?" Harm grinned, kneeling on the side of the bed and leaning over Mac as she settled back on the pillows.

"Yeah," murmured Mac, looking up at the man who was her best friend, her lover, one day to be the father of her child, or children (if they were to be lucky enough) and someday to be her husband. That thought made her breath catch, and Harm looked oddly at her.

"You okay?"

"Oh, yeah..." Mac's response came at the same time as she tugged on the towel that Harm had fastened around his hips. As the towel slid away Mac moved her body in to cover the same area the towel had. A last thought came to her and she recalled Mattie's phrase when she wanted to hug Harm.

"Reduce altitude, Sailor," said Mac, and Harm obeyed without question.

**Next morning**

The sunrise filtered through the blinds in the room, resting on the bed and the two figures laying there. Harm opened his eyes first, finding Mac nestled in his arms, her head sharing his pillow.

"You're a pillow hog, Mackenzie," he murmured, adding softly "...but if it means you sleep soundly and wake up next to me, I don't mind." Harm was well aware of Mac's tendency toward insomnia. He brushed a hand down over her body, causing her breath to hitch slightly, and she turned to look at him, opening her eyes drowsily.

Harm continued on his foray down Mac's body, and she shifted restlessly, wanting more from his ministrations. "How long before we have to leave?" he asked, his voice vibrating against her skin, sending shivers through her.

"Erm...I'm not....I think we check out by 1000."

"And what time is it now?" Harm was intrigued by Mac's evasiveness. Usually she had the time to the second.

"I...er...05...35..." Mac mumbled, and gripped the sheets with her fingers as Harm slid lower down her body.

"Wow, Mac, I think I've screwed up your internal clock!"

"Been like that for a while..." Mac managed to answer, and then silence reigned as Harm smiled to himself and moved in on her.

**British Airways flight - somewhere over the Atlantic**

Mac noticed Harm had averted his eyes from the blind over the window. Even in the dark – _especially_ in the dark – he was aware of the ocean below, and he was aware also that his fear was irrational, but it was still there, even after three years. Silently she took his hand and he paused for a few moments before entwining their fingers and resting their joined hands on his upper thigh. Mac rested her head against the pillow behind her and waited for him to speak.

"It's hard to explain, Mac, but I still...I still think of that night. Being cold, and wet, and unbearably lonely. It seems silly now, but I spoke with Skates after we were back in Bethesda and she said that the one thing that kept her going was knowing her fiancé was waiting for her. All I could think of was you marrying Brumby, and how lonely I was without you." Harm turned his face to hers and Mac could see the sheen of tears held at bay by sheer force of will. Raising her hand to his cheek, she smiled and spoke softly.

"You're never going to be lonely again, Harm. I'm here."

The few words eased his tension, and while they both knew it wasn't a solution to his fears, it was enough to distract him. That and the soft kiss Mac gave him before closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder.

Before giving in to sleep himself, Harm turned back to the window and raised the blind. It was a start.

* * *

To be continued

A/N :

I noticed on the opening of TJIFB, the new JAG is actually **Major **General Cresswell, and not _Marine_ General. Corrections made!

'Souq' market place

How about this for eerie! I loved the scene in TJIFB where Sturgis asked to change offices. Talk about déjà vu! In my story **Where The Sea Meets The Sky** I have Sturgis asking to change offices too (albeit asking AJ)! Weird, huh???


	6. After the end of One Big Boat

Title : When You're Ready...

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

* * *

To all the readers/reviewers shown – thanks for the support, and please keep reading!

cbw; cool cat; froggy0319; Lisa Brown; ryne'smom; anna7; harmsgirl-03; Dana; suz573; Grace; jaggurl; Nikki; Kirsty; kirsten; ss; Arian04; GuitarVixen; iammusic; JennaTripped; JagFan; starryeyes10; Kavi Leighanna; SarahRabb705; BrokenSkye; NavyCB; SailorGirl; moe; katydid13; serendipity112233; Dreamer20715; jtbwriter; joanoa; FoxyWombat; chawkchic; maidenpride21; r; heartandy112

**Guitar Vixen **– Hope you like the latest chapter.

**Jtbwriter** – Hiya! I seem to be getting the 'formula' right for following the episodes – after all this time even the PTB storylines seem to be heading in the right direction! Trust all is well on the work front. Keep on reading and I hope you like the latest chapter.

**Froggy0319** – Hee, hee! Hope your dreams were good! You'll have to watch the 'grin' tho', or people will wonder what you've been up to! :o) Hope you like the latest chapter.

**Cbw** – I thought the 'reduce altitude' was brilliant too – so cute! Thank you so much for your review - it means a lot and gives me the incentive to keep going this way. Hope you like the latest chapter.

**FoxyWombat** – Yay to the 'office switch' – maybe I'm like Mac!!! ;o) Hope you like the latest chapter.

**Jaggurl** – Thank you so much for your review – it means a lot and gives me the incentive to keep going this way. Hope you like the latest chapter.

**Dana** – You really _do _have it bad!!! I'm sorry you missed your chance to go out with friends, but I'm very flattered it was to do with my story. Probably the best compliment I've ever received! Hope you like the latest chapter.

* * *

What could have happened after the end of One Big Boat...

**Harm's Apartment – Thursday evening**

Harm sat on his couch, his guitar resting across his thighs as he sat back and closed his eyes, thinking of Mattie...and Mac. _Especially_ of Mac.

The sound of a key turning in the lock of his door drew his attention and he was in the process of standing the guitar up when Mac walked in. Hidden behind two large grocery bags, she hadn't seen him right away, and Harm grinned as he set the guitar on its stand and then walked across to the kitchen island, waiting until Mac realized he was there. (He knew better than to surprise her – he could end up injured if he tried that tactic!)

Mac set the bags down on the island counter and dropped her purse and keys beside them, moving her hands to the buttons of her uniform jacket, ready to shed the restricting article now she was off duty. As she undid the buttons she turned around to drape the jacket over a nearby dining chair, and took in the sight of bare feet. Harm's bare feet, to be exact. Immediately raising her eyes to his, she all but jumped at him!

"Hey! You're back early!" Mac's comment came as soon as she could breathe again after their first kisses.

"I finished early."

"You passed, of course."

"Of course. This phase, at least. The carrier quals are in a few months. I finished ahead of schedule," Harm replied, and Mac could tell from the mildly smug look in his eyes that his early return had everything to do with his consummate skill as a Naval Aviator. Qualifying, even in a new aircraft, was not a problem. Harmon Rabb took on an aircraft, any aircraft, the way he took on driving different vehicles. He just _knew _the machines, and whether on the ground or in the air, his skill was innate.

"Are you staying for the weekend?" Harm asked, not taking anything for granted in their relationship, and eyeing the contents of the grocery bags. There was his 'rabbit food' as Mac termed his usual purchases, and choices that suited her appetite. Mac leaned back in his arms and looked up at him, nodding her head as she did.

"Mmmn, hmmn. It seems...I always feel closer to you here when you're away," she murmured, and was rewarded with another soul-searching kiss before Harm released her, and helped her empty the grocery bags.

"So, what've you been up to while I've been away?" Harm asked as he watched Mac put the food away in his refrigerator and cupboards. Over her shoulder she gave him a big smile.

"Well, for starters I got a visit from Mattie," she offered, turning her attention back to the refrigerator, and missing Harm's look of surprise.

"You did? Wow. Was she okay?"

"She's fine, I guess. She's missing you already, but then as you're no doubt missing her too, it's mutual. We agreed that we needed to spend some more time together too."

"How about coming out to the house on Saturday then?"

"I'd love to!" Mac answered from the inside of the refrigerator, and Harm grinned as he watched her backside moving beneath the material of her skirt. Jeez! It had been a _long_ week. "How do you feel, about her being back with her father? By the way, I didn't realize her father was petitioning for full custody. Which he got. Mattie came to see me just after the hearing." Harm focused his attention back on Mac's face as she stood up again, and answered her querying look.

"It was Mattie's decision, so I was happy to sign for her. They came to see me just before I left, at the start of the week, so I didn't get chance to let you know. I would have, you know that."

"I know," Mac smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "What about Jen?"

"I haven't had chance to talk to her about it yet. I guess she'll be missing Mattie too."

"Mmmn," Mac murmured in agreement. "They've been like sisters."

"Yeah," Harm agreed, and then remembered Mac saying '_for starters_', so there was something else she had to tell him, and he asked her about it.

"I was invited to breakfast with the General this morning."

"How did that go? You feeling any less worried about him?" Harm watched Mac's face as she paused before answering.

"I don't feel as paranoid as I did. Maybe you're right, and I should give him some more time. We cleared the air a little, I think, and he did refer to John Farrow indirectly, and believed that I'd learned from the incident and moved on."

"That's a good start, isn't it?" Harm raised an eyebrow as he smiled at her, and Mac smiled in return, nodding her head.

"I guess. Anyway, enough of work. Let's get some dinner sorted, and then you can tell me about the F-whatever, and who your RIO was."

Harm nodded his head in acceptance of her changing the subject for the time being, but he knew they would come back to her time with the General in such a casual arena. Just as he knew that she knew _exactly_ what kind of aircraft he was qualifying to fly; she just chose to play it down.

After dinner found them together on the couch, Mac laid on top of Harm, her head on his chest.

"So what did the General have to say to you exactly?" Harm murmured gently, and Mac replied without hesitation.

"Cresswell said, and I quote, 'You've been spending too much time with Naval officers and, unfortunately, their culture has rubbed off on you. The condition, however, is not permanent.'. End quote."

"Oh, he did, did he? And do you think my culture has 'rubbed off' on you?" Harm murmured huskily, and as he was currently rubbing his hand down Mac's back and thighs, his comment definitely had a double meaning! Mac was distracted and her reply was disjointed, and in the end she gave up trying to put a sentence together and just turned into Harm's embrace as he lowered his head to kiss her.

Mac managed to surface for one moment of lucidity as Harm spoke softly in her ear. "Cresswell was wrong on one point..." he murmured as he continued his journey around her body. "_This _condition is definitely permanent."

"Oh, _yeah_..." answered Mac, and then gave up any hope of further conversation altogether.

* * *

To be continued

A/N :

( i) I can't help it, folks, I'm starting to like the new JAG more and more! He even seems to have a sense of humor, and appears to be very fair. I had to use the comment about Mac having been around Naval officers too long – it was _begging_ for it!

(ii) There seems to be some good 'spoilers' for coming episodes – especially the Christmas one, and the one about Mattie (maybe things don't work out with her father and she comes back to Harm full-time!) I'm going to enjoy writing up after those two!!!


	7. After the end of Camp Delta

Title : When You're Ready…

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

* * *

To all the readers/reviewers shown – thanks for the support, and please keep reading! 

cbw; cool cat; froggy0319; Lisa Brown; ryne'smom; anna7; harmsgirl-03; Dana; suz573; Grace; jaggurl; Nikki; Kirsty; kirsten; ss; Arian04; GuitarVixen; iammusic; JennaTripped; JagFan; starryeyes10; Kavi Leighanna; SarahRabb705; BrokenSkye; NavyCB; SailorGirl; moe; katydid13; serendipity112233; Dreamer20715; jtbwriter; joanoa; FoxyWombat; chawkchic; maidenpride21; r; heartandy112; General Mac; jagaddict; ducktapedmoose

**General Mac** – Welcome to the story! This chapter and more to follow, as requested. Please keep reading!

**Jagaddict** – Welcome to the story! I don't think you missed anything earlier. I checked out what I could on the UCMJ, and the only reference I could find was fraternization is between senior/junior officers and/or enlisted personnel. To my knowledge, Harm and Mac are equal rank. Whatever the distinction, this is fanfic after all! Please keep reading!

**Cbw** – I keep trying! Please keep reading!

**Jtbwriter** – Hiya! This chapter took some working on, I can tell you! Not sure why, just seemed difficult to get into. Anyway, here it is. Hope you enjoy reading it. Workwise, thinking of you. Like you, I make a mean coffee too, so I know the secretary situation well, and if you ever do get a job with DPB, I'll always work as your assistant! ;o)

**Maidenpride21** – Well, you got your wish – Harriet appeared in the episode! Can't help it, re the General, I do like the guy – however, maybe 'cos he's having to eat fiber and have his BP taken, maybe he's going to have to 'leave' on medical grounds, and they could bring back AJ??? (That'd be great, wouldn't it?) Please keep reading!

**Froggy0319 – **Here's to happy dreamland, I hope. Not so happy with this chapter, as I've mentioned in author notes and to other reviewers; a touch of writer's block. Whatever the outcome, please keep reading!

**Jaggurl** – Not sure about this chapter, but hope you like it. Please keep reading!

**BrokenSkye** – The new guy isn't AJ, but he's got potential, if he were only a little taller! If you're interested in 'seeing' the guy, you can download vidclips from sites that have series 10 up and running! Email me if you're interested, and pardon me if I'm telling you something you already know! Hope you like the chapter, and please keep reading!

**FoxyWombat** – Ditto to your review! I can't help it, I like the guy! Please keep reading!

**Dana** – Wow, there seems to be a lot of JAGfans who are getting to like the new 'guy'. Hope I can keep you smiling, and sorry for the delay in this chapter. Had problems with it, as mentioned in reviews above and authors notes, but nonetheless it's now posted. Please keep reading (and smiling!).

**Nikki** – Thank you for your words – means so much, and keeps me going! Please keep reading!

**Ducktapedmoose** – Welcome to the story! Thank you for your review, it means a lot, and keeps me going. The best thing about writing fanfic is that 'the writer' gets to make the story go the way they want! (Hence, Harm and Mac together!) :o) You never know, it may happen on the series too! Please keep reading!

**KJFlygirl87** – I miss Mattie too, great addition to the storylines having her on the show – and as there is a spoiler for her later in the series, I hope it means she's back for good, for Harm. Cresswell seems to be growing on a lot of JAGfans. Please keep reading! (PS – Noticed you write for STFBEye too! I like your stories!)

**GuitarVixen** – He, he!!! That's how my mind works too, sometimes, but that's a whole other story! Hey, it's Harm we're talking about here – he does **everything** with innate skill!!! Please keep reading!

**Chawchic** – This one took some time – I couldn't quite get it to gel right. Problems with it (see other reviews/author notes) but here it is. Hope you like it, and please keep reading!

* * *

What could have happened after the end of Camp Delta… 

**Courtroom – Guantanamo Naval Base**

Harm watched Mac's expression, as Mac watched General Spinoza walk away. Leaning forward, he murmured to her, "Remember what Cresswell said; he doesn't like Marines much."

Mac grinned back at Harm as she answered him.

"Yeah, and he likes the Navy even less!"

"Well, so long as _you _like the Navy, I don't much care what Spinoza likes or dislikes."

"_You_ know that's not a problem, Sailor," Mac responded softly, and preceded Harm out of the room as they made their way back to the VOQ facility on the base.

"What time is the transport back to Norfolk?" asked Mac, and Harm checked his watch. "Two hours. We'll be back stateside by tonight."

"It's the weekend. Are you seeing Mattie at all?"

"No. I was planning on seeing another particularly inquisitive brunette, actually," Harm teased, "…unless she has other plans?"

Mac glanced around to check that there were no other personnel within earshot before she answered Harm's question.

"If this brunette had planned on going somewhere for the weekend, would the sailor she's involved with like to come with her?"

"I think he would love to," Harm answered immediately, and smiled at Mac, which in turn caused her to flush, as always in response to _that_ particular smile. Before Mac could make another comment, Harm continued talking. "In fact, if there are no actual bookings made, maybe the sailor has an idea of his own."

"Really?"

"Yes. I need to make a couple of phone calls, and then I'll confirm it. If there's any problem, we can revert to Plan A."

"Just keep me informed," Mac's voice suddenly turned official, and Harm straightened from where he was leaning into her. Behind him two other officers were approaching the VOQ.

Grinning at Mac, as he had his back to the officers, he sounded off a crisp, "Aye, ma'am!"

**Enroute to Norfolk**

"Have you spoken with Jen?" Mac asked Harm, turning in her seat to face him. Harm shook his head.

"Haven't had chance yet. With the quals, and this trip here, we haven't done much more than pass in the corridor at work and at home. She seems okay, and she did say she'd spoken to Mattie on the phone, but other than that…" Harm trailed off, and Mac watched his expression as he frowned.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I had an ulterior motive in asking Jen to help out by taking the apartment with Mattie. As well as helping me, I was hoping it would help Jen keep straight too."

"It's worked so far, and besides, Jen turned her life around long before Mattie came on the scene, so I don't think you have to worry too much about her, Harm. Jen has a lot of respect for you, you know? Even she knew it was important for Mattie to learn to accept her father again."

"Maybe it's bringing up her issues with her own father."

"Perhaps. I seem to have something in common with both Jen and Mattie, don't I? Absent, alcoholic fathers…"

Harm laughed softly as he corrected Mac.

"Actually, Jen's father is a bible-bashing preacher. '_Get thee from me, Satan_, and the rest…" Harm recalled the time he had taken Jennifer back to her father, nearly two years before, rather than have her spend time in the brig over the Christmas holiday. At that moment he had realized that he would do whatever he could to help the young woman, no matter what.

"Earth to Harm," Mac interrupted him gently, and he turned to face her again, taking in the darkened eyes, and the soft smile, and thanking whatever entity he had to for finally being able to relate to the woman in front of him.

"I was just thinking about Jen, and her father, and…"

"The Christmas before last," Mac added, laughing. "I was there for some of it, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Harm couldn't make any overtly romantic gestures toward Mac as there were other military personnel aboard the flight, but he could convey an awful lot with his eyes, and Mac nodded as she read his gaze correctly.

"Me too, Sailor. Me too," Mac added. Bringing her attention back to their conversation before they left Guantanamo, Mac recalled that Harm had been going to make some telephone calls. "Did you find out the information you wanted, before we left Gitmo?" Harm nodded and smiled.

"I did, and it's a surprise." Harm was smug.

"Not even a tiny clue?" Mac was wheedling.

"Not even the tiniest." Still smug.

"Your brunette is going to be very upset with you if you don't give her an idea as to what she should pack, you know." Now Mac was threatening.

"Oh, she won't need to pack much – maybe a bikini…or at least, the bottom half," Harm answered cryptically, and Mac stared at him, speechless. The last time she had worn a bikini in his presence had been in Australia, and although he had believed her to be topless, she had actually been hiding behind the magazine she had been reading. It had been too much fun to keep Harm guessing for her to reveal that she had, in fact, still been wearing her bikini top, with the halter straps tied behind her back instead.

Harm gave her another 'smile', and sat back in his seat, keeping his silence until they landed at Norfolk and located his SUV in the parking lot at the base. He would only shake his head as Mac tried to find out more about his plans for them. When they reached his apartment he confirmed that all she needed was a sundress, a casual top and shorts, some jeans and a jacket to travel in, the bikini, and her passport.

"My _passport? _" Mac echoed him. "Harm? Where are we going? We do only have the weekend, you know," she pushed him to answer her, but he simply dropped his mouth to hers, gave her a knee-wobbling kiss, and threw his own clothes in a bag.

"Want to share my bag? We really are travelling light, Mac."

Mac shrugged, picked up the things she needed that she kept at his apartment, and dropped them into his luggage.

"Okay, I'm ready," she nodded, and Harm took her hand in his, picked up the bag, and left the apartment with her. Travelling towards Dulles, Mac began to have an inkling as to where they might be going, and a smile settled on her lips, pleased at her deductive reasoning. As Harm turned away from the main airport terminal however, she was thrown into confusion. At least until Harm pulled up outside the private side of the airport, and stopped the engine.

Out on the apron stood a readied jet, steps lowered, engines idling.

"We're going in that?" she asked in hushed tones, and Harm nodded, smiling down at her.

"We are. I guess you might have an idea where we're going now, hm?"

"The Bahamas; your parents' place?"

"Surprised?"

"Totally! Oh, Harm, this is too much…a private jet?"

"Frank arranged it for me, with Mom. It saves time rather than finding commercial flights, and all we have to do is enjoy ourselves."

"I…this is…God, _Harm _!" Mac could only stand and look up at him, and Harm put his arms around her.

"Are you upset?"

"Not upset…happy…ecstatic! I just never knew _you_ could arrange something like this at such short notice!"

"Only for you…I wanted to make this special."

"Oh, it is! Harm…thank you," Mac flung her arms around Harm and squeezed herself into his big body, as close as she could get, and Harm folded his arms around her, bringing her even closer.

"You are very welcome, Sarah, but we're going to have to get on board now, or we'll be spending the weekend on the tarmac here, and you won't get to wear that bikini for me."

Mac drew away from his embrace slightly, and smiled up at him.

"You mean we'll actually make it onto the beach?"

"If only to see you in that bikini, yes," Harm confirmed, but the look in his eyes told Mac that while she might get into the bikini, she wouldn't be in it for very long!

* * *

To be continued 

A/N – I had problems putting this chapter together – a mixture of writers' block and flu – and I'm still not happy with it, but here it is, better late than never.

For purposes of my story, the events of Guantanamo ended on a Friday, giving Mac and Harm the weekend together, hence the visit to the Bahamas.


	8. After the end of There Goes The Neighbor...

Title : When You're Ready…

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

* * *

To all the readers/reviewers shown – thanks for the support, and please keep reading!

cbw; cool cat; froggy0319; Lisa Brown; ryne'smom; anna7; harmsgirl-03; Dana; suz573; Grace; jaggurl; Nikki; Kirsty; kirsten; ss; Arian04; GuitarVixen; iammusic; JennaTripped; JagFan; starryeyes10; Kavi Leighanna; SarahRabb705; BrokenSkye; NavyCB; SailorGirl; moe; katydid13; serendipity112233; Dreamer20715; jtbwriter; joanoa; FoxyWombat; chawkchic; maidenpride21; r; heartandy112; General Mac; jagaddict; ducktapedmoose; lehcar412

**Jtbwriter** – Hiya! As always, thanks for the support. All the reviews for last chapter seem to like it, so I'll leave well alone. Hope you like the new chapter and please keep reading!

**Froggy0319** – Hope this chapter brings you sweet dreams too. Thanks for the support and please keep reading! 

**Cbw **– Not so late as the last chapter, hope you like it! Please keep reading! BTW, feeling much better now, thank you!

**BrokenSkye **– Hope you found pics of the General. Not such a bad guy, is he? Thanks for the support, and please keep reading!

**Jagaddict** – Hello! Thanks for your review; you picked up the point I missed about same chain of command. I'm not sure how that works in reality, but in fanfic there's _always_ a way! Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**Nikki** – I'm feeling much better now, thank you. This chapter is being posted a lot earlier than the last, so hopefully I'm back in the swing of things! Hope you like the new chapter, and please keep reading! PS – I'd love to be whisked off to the Caribbean on a private jet too! Ah, at least we can dream, eh? :o)

**Lehcar412** – Welcome to the story! Thank you for your encouragement, and I hope you like this chapter. Please keep reading!

* * *

What could have happened after the end of There Goes The Neighborhood…

**Harm's Apartment – North of Union Station**

Jennifer was seated at the kitchen island when Mac entered Harm's apartment. Jennifer slid to her feet from the stool, almost coming to attention before Mac waved her hand.

"Don't you dare salute, Jen; I'm off duty, and so are you."

"Yes, ma'am…Mac," Jennifer smiled hesitantly, and waited for Mac to speak again.

"Is Harm back yet?"

"He's at the store. Said he had to run an errand before you came over. I'm just waiting for the carpenter to finish fixing the door to my apartment and then I'm out of your way."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Jen. Harm said he'd given you a key to this place. As long as you feel safe now."

"It's not really about being 'safe', Mac. It's like my privacy has been invaded, you know? The two of them," Mac noticed that Jennifer couldn't bring herself to name her former friend and her ex-boyfriend. Jennifer continued, "…they've spoiled the atmosphere. I was considering advertising for another roommate, but now I just want to move somewhere else, on my own."

"I do understand, Jen. My apartment has been trashed a couple of times through the years, and I've considered moving elsewhere, but if you do that then…they've really succeeded at spoiling your life for you. Won't you reconsider?"

"I can't really afford to stay there on my own, and it's not going to be the same sharing with someone who isn't Mattie."

Mac smiled and nodded. "Have you spoken to Harm about leaving?"

Jennifer nodded and laughed. "Yeah! He said he wouldn't help with the moving!" Mac joined in the laughter, and that's how Harm found the pair of them when he opened the apartment door.

"Hey, have I got the right place? I don't recall having _two_ roommates," he joked, walking over to the kitchen counter and depositing a grocery bag alongside his cover before turning back to face the two women.

"You still don't, Harm. I'll be out of your way shortly. I was just telling Mac…" Jennifer began, and Mac interrupted.

"The carpenter is still going to be a while, Jen. Why don't you eat with us, at least, and by then he should be finished." Mac turned to look at Harm and he nodded without hesitation.

"Sounds good to me. We're just having a takeout, Jen. Please, say 'yes'? You've had a rough day, kiddo, and besides, it'll make me feel better."

"How come?" Jennifer asked, and Harm coughed to hide the lump in his throat.

"Well, at least I've still got you around to watch over for a while longer – it's going to be quiet around here when you've moved out." Harm glanced at Mac and she smiled gently, nodding her head. Before the moment got the better of all three of them, Mac declared a vote on the content of the takeout.

Chinese won out, and Harm placed the order while Mac went into the bedroom area to change. While she was gone, Harm asked Jennifer if she had spoken to Cresswell yet.

"Yes. I apologized for my absence and he said it was accepted. That was it. I expected a chewing-out. What did you say to him, Harm, when you covered for me?"

"I said you had personal business to deal with, and that you would inform him of the matter when you were at your desk in the morning, _before_ he arrived."

"Are you kidding!" Jennifer looked aghast at Harm. It was well known, even in such a short time, that Major General Cresswell was in his office almost before sun-up! Harm grinned unrepentantly at Jennifer's expression, and then he relented.

"Okay, I said you'd brief him as soon as you were at your desk, as usual. So, no delays in the morning. Early night tonight, and no reading under the covers."

"Yes, Dad," Jennifer retorted softly, laughing along with Harm. "Thanks. For everything," she said as she leaned across the island and kissed Harm's cheek, as she had once before. As she pulled back she grinned. "Can they still throw me in the brig for that?" she asked, cheekily, and Harm nodded. "It's still worth it," she murmured, and he grinned in return.

The carpenter came to knock at the door at the same time as their food was delivered, and so Harm walked back into his apartment with a bag of food in one hand and a set of keys in the other. Jennifer held the set of keys in her hand, playing momentarily with the keyring. Mac caught her pensive look as she helped Harm put out the dinner plates.

"Jen? What is it?" she asked, and Harm paused also, waiting for the answer.

"I'm…I think maybe I ought to get the lock changed too, just in case…"

"I'll see to it tomorrow. You'll have a new lock before tomorrow night." Harm was quick to add, "I'll do it myself, Jen." His reward was a grateful smile.

Mac ushered Jennifer into a chair as Harm placed their plates on the dining table. They ate the meal between telling jokes, talking about current issues, and all the time the two senior officers watched their younger companion for any signs of distress. When they found none, they relaxed a little more and ended the impromptu get-together with an escort across the corridor to see Jennifer safely 'home', amidst laughter, and then returned to Harm's apartment to clean up the remains of their meal.

**During the night…**

Mac found Harm seated on the couch, dressed in a sweater and shorts, looking out of the window at the lights below. Dropping into the space between his long legs, Mac nestled comfortably against him, all without saying a word. Eventually Harm spoke.

"I miss Mattie," he murmured softly, and Mac nodded against his chest.

"I know you do, Harm. You've been in each other's lives such a short time in comparison, but you've lived a lifetime together in that time. The good thing is that she's still in your life, just not with you right now."

"It's the same with Jen," Harm continued. "We've known her a little longer than Mattie, but she's still vulnerable, under all that confidence, and cheekiness. I don't have the right to protect her, but I want to. I failed to protect her here though, and she was just down the corridor! What if Mattie had still been here too?"

"Shush, Harm…you can't think that way. Jen would never have put Mattie in that position, you know that. If Mattie had still been here, Jen would have told you about Pia turning up, and you would have been able to determine the safety factor yourself. On her own, as a streetwise young woman, Jen believed herself capable of dealing with her 'visitors' by herself."

Harm dropped a soft kiss on Mac's hair and she felt his lips move in a smile. "You sure you're not taking those psychology classes with Jen, Mac?"

"Pretty good, am I?" she queried, and added cheekily, "Move over Dr Brothers!"

Harm laughed outright at that analogy, and Mac lifted her head to look at him. "What's so funny, Flyboy?"

"Mac, Dr Brothers is a _sex_ therapist!" he murmured, and Mac eyed him with a saucy grin.

"So, you want me to _analyze_ you?" she answered, leaning back on the couch and drawing Harm down with her.

A few minutes later Harm was heard to mutter something, and Mac's response was quite clear.

"It's called the _hands-on_ approach, Harm," she giggled.

As Harm had no verbal response to that, he kept quiet. In fact, nothing more was said until the alarm went off in the morning, and a whispered 'Damn' was heard as both Harm and Mac attempted to turn off the offending object and ended up on the lounge floor. Sheepishly they grinned at each other, realizing that they hadn't made it back to the bedroom, and then sheepish turned to suggestive, and they only just made it into work.

* * *

To be continued 


	9. After the end of The Man On The Bridge

Title : When You're Ready…

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

* * *

To all the readers/reviewers shown – thanks for the support, and please keep reading!

cbw; cool cat; froggy0319; Lisa Brown; ryne'smom; anna7; harmsgirl-03; Dana; suz573; Grace; jaggurl; Nikki; Kirsty; kirsten; ss; Arian04; GuitarVixen; iammusic; JennaTripped; JagFan; starryeyes10; Kavi Leighanna; SarahRabb705; BrokenSkye; NavyCB; SailorGirl; moe; katydid13; serendipity112233; Dreamer20715; jtbwriter; joanoa; FoxyWombat; chawkchic;

maidenpride21; r; heartandy112; General Mac; jagaddict; ducktapedmoose; lehcar412; Dreamer20715

Apologies for lack of comments with this chapter – wanted to get the chapter out before Friday's episode (regret delay due to travelling/illness) – and will do double duty with next chapter.

* * *

What could have happened after the end of The Man On The Bridge…**JAG Headquarters – Next Day**

Harm was seated at his desk, head down over the folder in front of him, when he heard the knock at his door. He called out to 'enter' without raising his head.

"Sir, you have a visitor." The Ensign on duty waited for a response, which came immediately.

"Who is…oh, Commander Kohler. Good to see you again. Please, come in."

Adam Kohler entered Harm's office and took a seat at the front of the desk. Harm smiled and thanked the Ensign, who left the office and closed the door behind her.

"Thank you for seeing me without an appointment, Commander Rabb. I…I decided to take you up on your offer of services in court. However, that's not the real reason I'm here today."

"Oh?" Harm took his seat again behind his desk, leaning forward to look at Kohler.

"You mentioned last night that you knew how it felt to have found closure on finding out about my father. I was curious. How do you know?"

"I've gone through the same thing. My father was MIA in Vietnam, when I was five. My mother had him legally declared dead when the official period was over so that she could go on with her life. I couldn't let go so easily though," Harm paused, quirking his lips as he thought of Mac teasing him about his 'obsessive' streak, and then he came back to the conversation. "I went to Vietnam when I was sixteen to try to find him, or what had happened to him, but that wasn't successful. After I joined the Navy I had the opportunity to follow up on a lead and discovered he'd been transferred to Russia."

"That's a hell of a transfer!" Kohler murmured, and Harm nodded, smiling.

Harm saw Jennifer Coates walking towards his office. He waved her in without knocking and she came to attention at the door, in the presence of another senior officer.

"Petty Officer Coates, I'd like you to meet Commander Adam Kohler. Commander, Petty Officer Coates is the JAG's yeoman."

"Pleased to meet you, sir." Jennifer shook hands politely, and then turned to look at Harm.

"The General would like to speak with you and Colonel Mackenzie, sir. At the earliest."

"I'll be right in." Harm turned to face Adam. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go, but if you're free for a beer, we could meet up at MacMurphy's later?"

"Thank you. I'd like to continue this conversation, Commander. It helps to know there is 'someone' who really knows what I've gone through and isn't just offering platitudes."

"Okay. 1900?"

"I'll be there. Thanks again. Petty Officer," Adam shook hands with both Harm and Jennifer, and then turned to leave Harm's office, and the bullpen. As Harm followed Jennifer to the General's office, Mac joined him.

"Was that Adam Kohler?"

"Yes. He dropped by to ask me something."

"About defending him?"

"Yes, but mainly he wanted to talk about the time spent trying to find out about his father."

"So, when are you meeting him?"

Harm paused to look at Mac, and she smiled up at him.

"What? You have something in common with the man, Harm. Maybe you can give him a sense of peace now he has closure on this father's death."

"Maybe."

"Come on, the General's waiting."

**MacMurphy's Bar**

Harm turned as the door to the bar opened and he waved Adam Kohler over. Adam took off his jacket as he walked across to where Harm was seated at the bar.

"Commander Rabb," Adam grinned as he shook hands.

"Please, it's Harm outside work," Harm smiled as he shook hands in return. "What can I get you to drink?"

Adam took a look at the bottle in Harm's hand and nodded.

"I'll take the same as you, thanks, and it's Adam."

Harm raised his bottle at the bartender and the man bent to retrieve a bottle from the cold chest before sliding it along the bar to Harm. Adam intercepted the bottle and raised it in salute before taking a long drink.

"Even a cold beer tastes better when your life is in order," Adam spoke, looking from the bottle to Harm and back again.

"Has your CO said anything about charges?"

"Not yet. I'm back at work, but for the time being I'm not on full clearance, so I'm dealing with the basic jobs. Still, my mind is back on the job, which is something. Considering I've been working on top projects and I don't remember half of what I've done, I'm surprised nothing was said before now." Adam gave a snort of derision at his recent inattentiveness, and Harm slapped him on the back.

"Well, you're back now, and whatever happens from here on in, you're still in the Navy. Going UA isn't going to hurt your career too much."

"I guess. So, tell me more about your father. You said he'd been moved to Russia?"

"Yeah. There was a lot of cloak and dagger over the issue of MIA's being in Russia, and there's a possibility that some are still there, but I can't fight everyone's battles. I discovered my father had escaped and gone to ground in Russia. He met a Russian woman and her brother, living with them until his death. He was killed trying to defend the woman from soldiers, and her brother killed the last of them. I didn't get to visit a grave, the brother had buried my father away from their home, and the woman didn't know where, but at least it was closure."

"So you were able to go on with your life?"

Harm looked straight at Adam, assessing how much to tell him.

"In one way, yes. In another, no. My working life has mostly been the Navy, but my personal life hasn't been the smoothest. I once presumed I would have a wife and family by the time I got to this stage in my life, but I've been unable to settle down, until now."

"You're married now?"

"Not yet, but I'm working on it," Harm laughed, and Adam Kohler smiled. "What about you?" Harm asked in return, and Adam shook his head.

"Haven't been able to commit to anything, or anyone, outside of work. Perhaps now, I'll have a chance. I'd like to think my life can go on now. I'm not sure what my CO has planned for my being UA, but in comparison it's not going to be anything I can't get past."

"Let me know what charges are brought against you, and I'll work something out. If your CO is half as mulish as mine was in the past, it'll be a walk in the park!"

"That sounds like a whole other story," Adam observed, and Harm grinned.

"Well, there was the time I went over to the 'Dark Side' as Mac calls it," Harm spoke up, and Adam laughed. "Would Mac be the man I saw at JAG as I left? He came out of the elevator, an African American?"

Harm shook his head. "No, that was Sturgis Turner. Mac is Colonel Mackenzie, the Marine you met on the bridge."

"Ah," Adam murmured, nodding, and then he grinned at Harm. "So you left the Navy for a while, huh? How was it?"

"Different," Harm replied, and then took a long drink of his beer. When he put the bottle back on the bar he smiled. "I did crop dusting for a while, and ended up being a guardian to a teenaged girl for six months, while her father got back on his feet."

"Interesting, but what happened between leaving the Navy and doing the crop-dusting?" Adam asked, and Harm quirked a brow at him in question.

"I don't exactly see crop dusting as being on the dark side."

"You know, you'd have made a good recruit too," Harm laughed, and Adam joined in but shook his head at the same time.

"Nah, never fancied myself as a James Bond clone. Science was always my favorite subject. I'd have been more comfortable being someone like 'Q'."

"Touche," Harm acknowledged, and finished off his beer. Placing the bottle on the bar he turned to face Adam. "If you'd like another beer sometime, call."

"I will, thanks." Adam shook Harm's outstretched hand and watched as he walked away. Turning back to the bar he signalled for another drink and the tab. The bartender walked over with another bottle, but raised his hand at the offered cash.

"The tab's taken care of, sir. Enjoy your drink."

Adam turned to look at the door but Harm was already out of sight. Smiling to himself he raised the beer in a silent toast to fathers and new friends.

**Harm's Apartment**

Harm pushed open the door to his apartment and stepped inside. Turning back to secure the lock he leaned his head against the door for a moment, briefly going over his conversation with Adam, and thinking back to the time he had spent trying to find out the truth about his own father. A smile came to his face as he thought that maybe Mac had been right and he had been able to give the other man a sense of peace now that closure to the mystery had been achieved. Mac. With that thought, Harm moved away from the door, turned off the lamp on the coffee table, and made his way to bed.

Undressing without turning on any lights, the room lit from the streetlights that came through the glass slats that divided the bedroom from the rest of the apartment, Harm put his jacket over the back of a chair to remove some of the aroma of the bar before he put it back in the wardrobe. Once he was undressed he drew down the comforter and slid into bed.

Spooning up against the warm body already in bed, Harm dropped a soft kiss on Mac's shoulder and murmured softly as she stirred in her sleep, her eyes struggling to open.

"Shsh, it's okay. Go back to sleep. I'm here."

Mac nodded her head softly, her dark hair rustling against the pillow and Harm smiled as he closed his own eyes, and let sleep claim him too.

* * *

To be continued 


	10. After the end of The Four Percent Soluti...

Title : When You're Ready…

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

* * *

To all the readers/reviewers shown – thanks for the support, and please keep reading! It's nice to see from the reviews given that the 'format' for the story is still working out! 

cbw; cool cat; froggy0319; Lisa Brown; ryne'smom; anna7; harmsgirl-03; Dana; suz573; Grace; jaggurl; Nikki; Kirsty; kirsten; ss; Arian04; GuitarVixen; iammusic; JennaTripped; JagFan; starryeyes10; Kavi Leighanna; SarahRabb705; BrokenSkye; NavyCB; SailorGirl; moe; katydid13; serendipity112233; Dreamer20715; jtbwriter; joanoa; FoxyWombat; chawkchic; maidenpride21; r; heartandy112; General Mac; jagaddict; ducktapedmoose; lehcar412; laura carr

**cbw **– Thanks for your review on chapter 8. Hope that you like this chapter.

**froggy0319** – Thank you for your reviews on chapters 8 and 9. Glad to know I can make dreamland happy – brings a whole new aspect to my ideas about my writing skills! If you can picture what I write, then I guess I'm doing something right (pardon the pun!). Hope you like this chapter.

**Dreamer20715** – Thanks for your review on chapter 8. I don't like that Mattie's been written out of Harm's life so fast – at least with fanfiction we can keep her around! All is well in my world – Mattie's still a part of Harm's life. Hope you like this chapter.

**GuitarVixen** – Hi! Thanks for your review on chapter 8. Hope you like this chapter.

**KJFlygirl87** – Hi! Thanks for your review on chapter 7, and for the site on STFBEye. I'll email you re the site you offered. Hope you like this chapter.

**Dana** – Thank you for your reviews on chapters 7 and 8! I love **Good! **I love Campbell's soup too, dancing in the rain, and finding money is fun! Hope you like this chapter.

**jtbwriter** – Hello! Thanks for your review. I wasn't sure how to write the scenes between Harm and Adam, but I seem to have managed it – I was worried about getting the 'feelings' right. I look forward to your comments as I can always rely on you being up front. Hope you like this chapter too! Thinking of you on the job scene and hope all is well.

**Nikki** – Thanks for your review. I wanted to write something about Adam Kohler – he seemed such a 'nice' guy when he was talking to Harm and Mac on the bridge, and it just clicked that he and Harm would get on well enough, having something in common. Hope you like this chapter.

**chawkchic** – Thank you for your reviews on chapters 7, 8 and 9, and your comments on the 'male bonding' bit – I'm not too sure about writing about male interaction, but I do tend to ask the male percentage of my friends some personal questions on how they relate to women / booze etc, and get some really informative answers, so hopefully my writing will improve on the 'male aspect'! Hope you like this chapter!

**laura carr** – Welcome to the story, and thank you for your review. Hope you like this chapter.

**Arian04** – Hee, hee! I liked the idea of Harm 'stripping down' too! That's probably why I wrote it! Hope you like this chapter!

**Starryeyes10** – Thanks for your review. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

What could have happened after the end of The Four Percent Solution… **Pennington Medical Center**

Harm looked down at their clasped hands – his and Mac's, noticing how small her hand actually was, engulfed in his. _'It could have ended tonight!' _he thought.

Mac saw the shudder run through Harm's body and she tugged on his hand.

"Hey, Sailor, what's going on in there?" she asked, watching as Harm's eyes fixed on hers and she saw the pain in his. "Harm? What is it?"

"I could have lost you tonight, Sarah, and I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it! Hell, I didn't even know until the paramedic rang my number. If he hadn't checked…"

"Harm, don't…please!" Mac tried to pull herself up on the bed, sinking back as the effort proved too much. Harm moved over from the chair to sit on the side of the bed. Mac took a deep breath and began talking again, lifting her hand to touch Harm's face. "I love you, Harm, and all I can think of right now, all I will let myself think of is how lucky I am to be here, and to still have you in my life. No one knows what's around the corner for them, and I don't want to live my life wondering any more. I _want_ to spend the rest of my life with you. I can promise you that I will do my best to make sure I'm around to do that."

Harm gave a broken laugh, and Mac saw the sheen of tears in his eyes. Her own eyes reflected his emotions, and she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat at the raw emotion he was showing her, the vulnerability.

"Does this mean no more Corvettes?" he asked, only half joking. If it meant keeping her safe on the road he'd buy her a tank if necessary!

"I…I don't know…I guess it's going to be a while before I get behind a wheel again."

"Not necessarily. You can take my Corvette, or the SUV, when you're ready. It's probably better that you take a drive as soon as possible. Like getting back on a horse when you're thrown."

"That sounds like something Dr McCool would say."

"I didn't know you were still seeing her. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. I'd actually gone to Bethesda to see the internist, for a check-up, and Dr McCool was on her way to see her daughter. That's the weird part…" Mac paused, trying to straighten out in her mind the events that led up to her crash. Harm waited while she began to talk again. When she still hadn't continued he touched her cheek with his finger.

"Mac?"

"What? Oh…sorry, I drifted off for a moment…I was just trying to think about what I was doing up to the accident. I went for the appointment, and met Dr McCool just as I was leaving. We started talking…about…about Webb, and…no, that can't be right…" Mac paused again, closing her eyes.

"If it hurts to remember, let it go. You'll be able to remember more later." Harm tried to sound reassuring, but his gut clenched at the mention of Clayton Webb. The man hadn't been a part of their conversations for a long while.

"I'm fine, really. I just don't remember talking about anything today. I remember passing her in the corridor outside her office, and then leaving to go home. You and I weren't meeting up until later…for the service. Oh, what about Harriet? I was supposed to be calling her today."

"I called her already, Mac. It's okay. Bud will let the General know what happened to you, and I'll field any calls until you're up and about."

"I'm not staying here for Christmas…" Mac began, but Harm put a finger to her lips, shaking his head at the same time.

"I've cleared it with the doctor. You can go home in the morning, in my care, so long as you promise to behave."

Mac looked at Harm in disbelief.

"He did _not_ say that!" she protested, and then grinned as Harm relented and smiled.

"No, he didn't, but you do still have to stay put, and if I have to tie you to the bed I will," he threatened. Mac giggled, and then winced as the bruise on her face tightened. Harm raised an eyebrow at her amusement. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Sounds a bit kinky, Sailor…tying me to the bed, and all…" Mac explained, and Harm's raised eyebrow went a notch higher!

"I know you're going to be okay, now. Cracking jokes like that."

Mac nodded, and then laughed softly, lifting a hand to touch her reddened face. "At the moment I would imagine I could even give Rudolph a run for his money! My nose feels huge! And I'm sure it's bright red…" she muttered, but then her eyes misted again as Harm ran a gentle finger down her face.

"Well, Santa doesn't get to have you, Mac…you're all mine! Besides, I think you look cute with a red nose! In fact, in a couple of days when the bruise has settled down, I'll have to go find you a false red nose to remind me how cute you look!"

"Don't you dare!" Mac squealed, and then brought her arms up in a mute plea to Harm to hug her, which he duly obliged, leaning down and holding her, careful not to aggravate her injured face. Mac muttered something and Harm pulled back slightly to look at her.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said I won't break," Mac repeated, her eyes pleading with him. Harm took a look at the door, and then back at Mac.

"Remember whose idea this was when we get court-martialled," Harm murmured softly, smiling down at Mac.

"It'll be worth it," retorted Mac, closing her eyes as Harm leaned over her once more.

As Harm pulled back from the kiss (or rather, _kisses_) a short while later Mac gave him her best pleading look.

"Can't you spring me tonight, Sailor? I don't want to sleep alone."

"Mac, you've been in a car wreck!"

"But I'm fine! Even the doctor said so!" Harm couldn't disagree with that. The man had said that there were no broken bones or internal injuries, just the airbag bruise to Mac's face, and even that would fade in a few days!

"Okay, I'll go and see what I can do." Mac sat up in the bed and grinned at Harm, and he wagged a finger at her. "You'd better still be in this bed when I get back, Marine, or it's no deal."

"I'll be here, I promise," Mac murmured, but she couldn't hide the excitement in her voice, and Harm gave her a long, searching look before he left the room.

Mac was seated on the edge of the bed when Harm returned, and his mouth opened to protest but she raised a finger to his lips.

"I had to use the bathroom, Harm. I'm allowed to do that, you know! So, what did the doctor say? Can I go?"

"Good news and bad news."

"What?" Mac looked crestfallen, and Harm put his arm around her shoulders as they sat side by side on the bed. "So, what's the good news?" she asked, not expecting the reply she got.

"Good news is you can go, right now…"

"Really?"

"Really," Harm confirmed, and raised an eyebrow at her, knowing she would come back with a retort.

"And the bad news?"

"Your uniform is bagged up and bloodstained. I've managed to round up some hospital gear for you. All they ask is that you launder it before you return it."

"Hospital gear? You're not talking one of those horrendous gowns are you?" Mac looked aghast, the thought of her backside being seen through the gaps in the back of the gown making her turn pasty. Harm grinned and shook his head.

"Nope. I've grabbed a set of scrubs. You'll be decent at least, but you lost one of your shoes. It might still be in the wreck; no-one could find it at the time you were brought in. So, you have a choice. A wheel…" Mac cut in before Harm could finish the sentence.

"I am not going in a wheelchair!"

"…chair, or me." The sentence was completed, and Mac looked in amazement at Harm.

"You wouldn't!" she challenged him. Harm gave his most disarming flyboy smile, and Mac groaned. "Okay, but this will definitely be a court-martial offence!"

"Mac, this is Sleepy Hollow, not Bethesda. I carry you out of here in my arms and the staff are going to be talking of nothing more than the fact it reminds them of 'An Officer And A Gentleman'," Harm murmured, leaning in to kiss Mac's forehead, and then moving lower to gently kiss her lips again. As he moved back Mac looked up at him, a smile on her face.

"What?" asked Harm.

"I do recall Richard Gere having his dress whites on for that scene, Sailor."

"True, but in the circumstances you have to make do with my winter blues. I do have a good six inches on Richard though, so we should still make an impact when we leave."

"Are you boasting, Harm?" Mac laughed, the sound husky, and Harm tapped a finger against the tip of her nose.

"You'll pay for that comment sometime soon, Colonel. For now, can you manage to change into these scrubs?"

Mac nodded, and moved off the edge of the bed and into the bathroom beyond. Harm went to collect the painkillers that the nurse on duty had arranged, and the bag containing Mac's belongings. When he returned to the room Mac was laid on the bed, curled up, her back to him.

"Mac?"

"I'm okay. I was just resting."

"If you're feeling ill, you should tell me the truth. If anything happens to you, Mac…"

"Harm, I'm fine, really. Please, just take me home. I don't want to spend Christmas in hospital."

"All right, but if anything changes, I'm taking you to the nearest emergency room."

"Understood." Mac acquiesced, and Harm nodded his head, not making a sound. Mac's earlier exuberance at the thought of leaving the hospital was now being overshadowed by the exhaustion of the events of the past hours.

"Okay, let's go. I have your painkillers, and the release form from the doctor. Here, put my overcoat on." Harm helped Mac into the heavy winter uniform coat, and then he picked her up easily in his arms and made his way out of the room. As Harm walked down the corridor to the exit Mac nestled quietly, not making any comment or movement in his arms. When they reached the outer lobby of the hospital a woman at the reception desk was heard to murmur '_just like Richard Gere…_' and Mac couldn't help the grin she gave Harm, but he responded with a smug smile and a wink when the woman's colleague shook her head. '_Nah, **he's **much better looking, and taller_.'

**Harm's Apartment**

Mac was settled in Harm's bed, her eyes closed, the painkillers taking effect. As Harm climbed in beside her she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Thank you," she murmured softly, raising a hand to touch his cheek. Harm turned his face and dropped a kiss into the palm of her hand.

"You're welcome," Harm responded, not quite sure what Mac was thanking him for, but given her sleepy state and the effects of the painkillers he wasn't about to raise a discussion on the topic. "Go to sleep, Mac."

"Mmmn, I will…Harm?"

"Yes?"

"It's Christmas Day," Mac informed him, and Harm leaned forward to kiss her gently.

"Merry Christmas, Sarah," he said against her lips, and Mac responded in kind, kissing him back.

"Merry Christmas, Harm. I love you." A yawn followed Mac's declaration, and Harm pulled back to look down at her, smiling as he realized that she had fallen to sleep.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," he murmured, and then gave silent thanks to the powers that be that Mac was safe and sound, in his arms, and in his life.

It was Christmas Day, and Harm went to sleep with the knowledge that this was the first Christmas he would truly spend together with Mac, and the understanding that – after so many empty years – a little boy could celebrate Christmas again.

* * *

To be continued 

**Seasons Greetings to you and yours** - _Jaggie_


	11. After the end of Automatic For The Peopl...

Title : When You're Ready…

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

* * *

To all the readers/reviewers shown – thanks for the support, and please keep reading! It's nice to see from the reviews given that the 'format' for the story is still working out!

cbw; cool cat; froggy0319; Lisa Brown; ryne'smom; anna7; harmsgirl-03; Dana; suz573; Grace; jaggurl; Nikki; Kirsty; kirsten; ss; Arian04; GuitarVixen; iammusic; JennaTripped; JagFan; starryeyes10; Kavi Leighanna; SarahRabb705; BrokenSkye; NavyCB; SailorGirl; moe; katydid13; serendipity112233; Dreamer20715; jtbwriter; joanoa; FoxyWombat; chawkchic; maidenpride21; r; heartandy112; General Mac; jagaddict; ducktapedmoose; lehcar412; laura carr; bluejay742; dansingwolf; Tina Frank

**bluejay742 –** Hello and welcome to the story! Thank you for your review, and please keep reading! **froggy0319 – **Thank you for your review, and I hope you like this next chapter! Please keep reading! **jtbwriter –** Hiya! I just couldn't have Mac in hospital over Christmas, now could I? Hope you like this next chapter. I was a bit miffed over the 'kiss', as I skipped to the end of the clips first (wrong move – I so hate it when I do that!) but I did notice right away that Harm didn't return the kiss, or even raise his arms a little, no reaction – nada! Yay! So, this is my take on the chapter… Thank you as always, and thinking of you. **jaggurl –** Thank you for your review, and I hope you like this next chapter! Please keep reading! **cbw –** Thank you for your review, and I hope you like this next chapter! Please keep reading! **dansingwolf –** Hello and welcome to the story! Thank you for your review. Your comment threw me a little, and then I saw you were talking about an earlier chapter! As for Mac and Harm, no they're not 'oldies', but I guess to Mattie and Jen they would appear much older! Hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading! **Nikki –** Thank you for your review. I added the little bit at the end after I thought about the fact that Harm's Christmases have always been 'empty', and now that he has Mac, all is right with his world. Hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading! **Tina Frank –** Hello and welcome to the story! Thank you for your review, and your comments. I just can't help liking the General, and after this week's episode, he's gone up a notch or two further! He has those little 'half smiles' that AJ used to use, too! What a guy! As for Harm and Mac, although they weren't together in the episode, they are in my story! Hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading! **chawchic –** Thank you for your review. I thought the 'Officer and Gentleman' reference would work – well, it has to doesn't it! I mean, it's Harm, after all… :o) Hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading! **Dreamer20715 –** Thank you for your review, and I hope you like this next chapter! Please keep reading!

* * *

What could have happened after the end of Automatic For The People…

**En route to China Lake NAS**

Harm drew out his cell phone as Lt Graves drove away from Megan Ransford. In the rearview mirror the young officer could still see the redhead standing, as if waiting for a wave from Harm, or some other sign of farewell. Maybe she thought Harm would stop and have the car turned around? Harm himself seemed more interested in his cell phone than in the woman who had all but wrapped herself around him moments earlier! The young officer had noticed, however, that Harm made no effort to return the kiss!

"Lieutenant? Eyes on the road, please?"

"Aye, sir."

Harm bit back a grin as he lifted the cell phone to his ear. Moments later, though, he scowled as she looked at the screen. _Number not in use. _What was going on? It was Mac's number, and he knew it was working as she'd sent him a message earlier in the day.

"Problem, sir?"

"Nothing I can't handle, Lieutenant, thank you." Harm keyed in a short message for Mac, hoping that it was only a glitch with the signal that caused her cell phone not to work. One thought worried him. If she'd had to go back to the hospital for any reason, she would have turned off her cell, as per request, and that would account for the message. However, it didn't ease his mind, as Mac had no appointments due with either the doctor dealing with the accident, nor her Ob/Gyn.

"Are you going back to Washington tonight, sir?"

Harm looked across at the young woman seated beside him, and shook his head.

"No, I have some time as it's the weekend, so I'm flying to San Diego," he responded. Deciding that Graves was just trying to make polite conversation, even if she was getting into personal territory, he picked up a thread of her earlier conversation and followed it. "So, you're interested in JAG, huh?"

"Oh, yes! It would be so good getting in on real investigations and going onboard ship! It must be so exciting! Not forgetting the legal work, too!" Graves remembered to add the last, as the JAG's office _was_ the Legal Department of the Navy and not, contrary to previous opinion, an extension of the CIA!

"Well, your jacket is not much different to that of Commander Roberts', and he became my aide at JAG while going to law school at night."

"Is he married, sir?"

Harm looked surprised, and the young woman blushed furiously. "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir! That was out of line!"

"Yes, it was. The Commander has a wife and family, Lieutenant. In fact, his wife just went on inactive status as she is expecting twins soon."

"And they worked together?"

"They were based at JAG, yes, but there was no impropriety. Lieutenant Sims is assigned to the IG staff, and was seconded to JAG."

"Still, sir, it's pretty close quarters, isn't it?"

Harm sighed and decided to end the conversation he had started. "It's a moot point, now, Lieutenant. As I said, Lieutenant Sims is on inactive reserve."

"Yes, sir." Graves fell silent, feeling chastized, and the remainder of the journey was made in silence. As they neared China Lake, Graves spoke up once more. "Sir, what's in San Diego? I mean, it's quite a way away, and you're based in…"

"Lieutenant Graves, you've been a great asset to this investigation, but my personal life, and that of my friends and colleagues really is none of your business. I'll be sure to keep an eye on your progress. You could apply through the regular channels if there are any openings at JAG, and it would be a pleasure to see you working there."

"Of course, sir. Thank you, for the comment about JAG."

"It's sincere, Lieutenant. It's been a pleasure working with you, and I'll be sure to mention the same in my report to your commanding officer."

"Really? That would be great!" Harm sighed as Graves practically squealed with excitement, and then he laughed as he realized just how much the young woman reminded him of a much-younger Harriet. It would certainly be interesting to see her at JAG if only to shake up the status quo!

"Something funny, sir?"

"Just reminiscing, Lieutenant, that's all." Harm commented, and then pulled out his ID as they approached the security barrier at the Base.

**Later that day – Burnett Residence, La Jolla**

Harm pushed open the door to the beach house and dropped his sea-bag on the floor before walking through the house to the deck beyond. He could hear his parents' voices.

"Hi, Mom," he murmured as he rounded the corner of the deck, and Trish Burnett jumped to her feet.

"Harm! Darling, what a lovely surprise!"

"Well, I was in the area, so I thought I'd better drop by…" Harm began, before he was engulfed in his mother's embrace. Over her shoulder his stepfather smiled at him.

"Welcome home, son," said Frank Burnett, getting to his feet also and coming forward to hug Harm too.

"Thanks." When Trish released Harm enough to stand back and look up at him she saw the worried look in his eyes, even though he was smiling at her.

"Come and sit down, Harm, and tell me everything!"

"Everything? About what?" Harm groaned inwardly, well aware of his mother's intuitive nature, and that she had seen something in him that had piqued her maternal instincts.

"Trish, he's just got here! Can't we save the Inquisition until he's had a beer at least?" Frank tried to divert his wife's attention, but to no avail. Trish simply waved her hand at her husband.

"You go get the beer, and I'll begin the Inquisition…" she retorted, and Harm grinned at the by-play between the two.

"Thanks for trying, Frank," he added mischievously, and Trish opened her mouth to give another retort, and then closed it again, leaning into Harm for another hug.

"I'm glad you're here, darling."

"So'm I, Mom." Harm obliged by putting his arms around his mother and holding her close and in silence for a few moments, only releasing her when he heard Frank approaching.

Trish sat back and looked closely at her son as Harm took the proffered bottle of beer from Frank.

"So, what does bring you here?" Frank asked Harm, and Trish was content to observe her son silently as he answered her husband's question.

"I've been across at China Lake, conducting an investigation. As it's the weekend, and we wrapped up on schedule, I decided I'd like a bit of home cooking." At this point Harm looked at Trish again, and smiled. He was older, and wiser, Trish noted, but he still looked every bit like his father. In fact, as Harm grew older, Trish realized she would be able to see what her late husband would have looked like as an older man. It was a strange thought to have, after all this time, and happily married to Frank Burnett as she was, but Trish knew in her heart that, had Harm's father returned to his family, they would have still been very much together. If Frank was aware of her thoughts, he said nothing, and she smiled across at her husband, her love for him showing in her expression. Bringing herself back to Harm's conversation she snorted inelegantly at his words.

"Home cooking? I would imagine you're still eating rabbit food. Isn't that what Mac calls it? How is she, by the way?"

Harm reeled at the quick turnabout in his mother's conversation, and laughed nervously as she blithely sipped at her own drink, while watching him closely. "Mac's…doing okay," he began. "Unfortunately she had an accident recently, but she's recovered now, and back at work."

"Oh, what happened?" Trish was genuinely concerned. Mac had met Harm's parents a long time before, after another investigation, and Trish had decided on the spot that the then-Marine Major was the perfect woman for her son. To hear that Mac had been hurt raised her maternal instincts again.

"A car wreck, but like I said, she's fine now. I'm back in her good graces," Harm added, without giving anything away about his relationship with Mac.

"How so?" Trish was relentless.

"Just a small joke – she had a bruise on her face for a few days, from the airbag, and I commented that I'd have to find her a joke red nose to replace the one she currently had due to the bruising."

"Harm!" Trish was genuinely shocked that he could be so insensitive, but then she caught the expression on his face, and settled down to a knowing smile. "I take it Mac was okay with this comment?"

Harm became wary. His mother was looking at him 'that way' again, as though she knew about him and Mac. _No way, he thought. _Speaking again, he nodded his head. "She brought up the subject of Rudolph herself," he added.

"I see…" murmured Trish, and Harm's eyebrow shot up at the casually deceptive tone of voice.

"Mom…" he said, his own voice questioning, and Trish shrugged her shoulders elegantly.

"Time for something to eat," Trish announced, and got to her feet. As Harm and Frank made a move to rise with her she shooed them both back down. "Sit. I'll only be a minute. Will you have some seafood, Harm? I know you won't have the steaks with us."

"That's fine, Mom, thanks."

"Oh, how long are you going to be able to stay, anyway?"

"I have to leave Sunday, but I can catch the red-eye back into DC. I'll sleep on the flight, and head straight for the office when I land."

"That's nice, darling. We get the whole of Saturday with you, then." Harm glanced across at Frank as Trish disappeared indoors, and both men laughed out loud.

When Frank and Trish were in the kitchen a little later, putting the final touches to the meal Trish had prepared, Harm heard the doorbell chime. Getting to his feet he walked around the deck and called out. "I'll get it!" Going to the outside gate, he pulled open the catch, swung the door back and stopped dead.

"Mac!"

"Hi, sailor! Thought I'd find you here," replied Mac, and smiled up at Harm, a little nervous; after all, she had arrived uninvited, even though she did know Trish and Frank Burnett. It looked like she had certainly surprised Harm!

Three things happened in quick succession then, as Mac found herself in Harm's embrace, with his mouth fixed firmly on hers! The gate was slammed shut, her travel bag was left on the other side of the gate, and Trish Burnett had come to see what all the noise was about.

"Harm, you might want to let Mac get in the door before you molest her, and Mac, dear, welcome to California!"

Both Mac and Harm broke apart at the sound of Trish's laughing voice, and as she disappeared back inside the house Harm dropped his forehead to rest against Mac's.

"Hi," he murmured softly, smiling down at her. Mac returned the greeting, and reached up to touch her lips to his again briefly.

"I didn't mean to intrude, but after I sent you the message about visiting your Mom and Frank I realized I had enough time to catch a flight and get down here to surprise you. I guess I succeeded!"

"It is so good to see you," Harm responded, and Mac smiled back at him.

"I guess your Mom's not to bothered about me turning up unannounced?" she observed, still held tight by Harm.

"Nah, she's ecstatic! Prepare yourself for the remainder of the Inquisition. She started in on me earlier, now you're here, it's your turn!"

Mac groaned, and then laughed. It had been the right decision, she knew, to fly out and surprise Harm. As they stood in silence then, simply holding onto each other, Trish's voice was heard from the deck.

"Dinner's ready! Put Mac down, Harm, and let her eat!"

Grinning, Harm released Mac enough so that they could walk side by side, but still with arms around each other. As they began to walk around the deck Mac suddenly stopped and yelped. "My bag! It's still outside," she exclaimed, and Harm sheepishly turned back to open the gate and retrieve the travel bag. Putting it beside his in the main entrance of the house, he then walked Mac around the deck and over to where Trish and Frank were waiting.

Both of them welcomed Mac warmly, and she felt the sheen of tears come to her eyes at the warmth of their greetings. Making a great effort to stem the flow, she nodded her head in thanks as Harm seated her at the table, and then took his own place next to her. Trish and Frank sat opposite, and as Mac raised her head to look at them both, Harm took her hand in his and squeezed gently.

Trish offered one of the side dishes to Mac as she spoke up.

"So, Mac, how long have you and my son been together?"

Mac couldn't help it, and burst into laughter. Frank joined in, and Harm could do nothing but stare like a fish out of water for a few moments before speaking.

"Mom!" he muttered, but Trish looked benignly around the table and smiled at them all.

Over the course of the meal conversation flowed easily, and both Mac and Harm explained how they had finally 'got together', surviving Trish's Inquisition, and giving enough satisfactory answers so that Trish finally fell silent as they settled down to drink coffee.

"One last question, darling…do you mind sharing your room with Mac? I've turned the spare room into a storage area for items from the gallery." Trish didn't bat an eyelid, and Harm leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Not a problem, Mom," he answered, dropping back into his seat and putting his arm back around Mac's shoulders. For her part, Mac relaxed back against him and rested her head against his chest. This was how she had once imagined how it would be, to be a part of Harm's life, and to spend time with his parents. Trish Burnett was a generous woman, and her husband equally so, and their easy acceptance of Mac in their son's life meant everything to her. Well, almost everything…there was the small matter of the man himself!

Hiding a yawn as politely as she could, Mac glanced up at Harm, and he got the message in record time. Excusing himself and Mac, amidst wishes for a good night's sleep and a promise for an 'interesting' Saturday courtesy of the older couple, they made their way indoors. Collecting their bags from the hallway, Harm carried them both as he held Mac's hand in his free hand, leading her along the corridor to his bedroom. Once inside the room, lit only by the lights from the beach, Harm dropped the bags on the floor and drew Mac to him. Their mouths met in a gentle greeting first, but passion soon ignited, and took over, and it was a while before they were laid close together on the bed, passion sated – for now, talking softly.

"How did your qualifying go?" Harm asked, twisting a strand of Mac's hair around his finger as he spoke. Mac grinned.

"Expert status maintained, and I beat the General!" she answered. Harm was surprised to hear the General had been on the range also, proud of her achievement, and amused that she had qualified ahead of her commanding officer.

"Was he upset?" Mac shook her head in denial.

"Nope. But I'm going to have a challenge on my hands for the next time! He's determined to beat my score."

"Not a chance," Harm responded, and bent to kiss Mac's shoulder. She shivered at the gesture, and brought her mind back to asking about his investigation. Harm told her everything, even down to the kiss Megan Ransford had given him. There was no reason to hide Megan's action, as it meant nothing to him. He hadn't even reacted to the kiss at the time, and he told Mac the same thing. Mac, in turn, knew she had nothing to worry about, and could even joke about the situation.

"So, the Rabb charm worked yet again, huh?" she murmured, and Harm grinned at her. Mac ran a finger down his chest and purred at him. "Want to try it on me, then?" she invited, and Harm obliged.

* * *

To be continued

**SEASONS GREETINGS TO YOU ALL!!! _Jaggie_**


	12. After the end of The Sixth Juror

Title : When You're Ready…

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

* * *

To all the readers/reviewers shown – thanks for the support, and please keep reading! It's nice to see from the reviews given that the 'format' for the story is still working out! 

cbw; cool cat; froggy0319; Lisa Brown; ryne'smom; anna7; harmsgirl-03; dana; suz573; Grace; jaggurl; Nikki; Kirsty; kirsten; ss; Arian04; GuitarVixen; iammusic; JennaTripped; JagFan; starryeyes10; Kavi Leighanna; SarahRabb705; BrokenSkye; NavyCB; SailorGirl; moe; katydid13; serendipity112233; Dreamer20715; jtbwriter; joanoa; FoxyWombat; chawkchic; maidenpride21; r; heartandy112; General Mac; jagaddict; ducktapedmoose; lehcar412; laura carr; bluejay742; dansingwolf; Tina Frank; snugglebug; Jackia; The Fiction Spider; Maria; Lisa

**maidenpride21 – **Thank you for your reviews. It would have been nice to see AJ; maybe the writers have him in mind for later in the series, say when Harm and Mac _finally_ get together??? Well, that's what we have fanfics for! Thanks again, and please keep reading! **froggy0319** – Happy to know you're with me for the long haul, and that my storyline is believable. Thanks again for your review, and please keep reading! **jtbwriter **– Hiya! Sorry to hear about your 'weather' problems – thinking of you. This latest chapter has taken some time to write, I just didn't know how to work it. I couldn't have them taking another 'weekend off' – been there, done that – so I hope what I have written still works. I'm not sure where TPTB are going with the plot either, considering the closeness in the Christmas episode, I would have hoped for some dinners-in at either apartment, at least! Oh well, at least we know where _we_ want the storyline to go! Thanks as always, and please keep reading! **laura carr** – Thanks for your review, and please keep reading! **dana** – Thanks for your review, and glad you felt so good! Please keep reading! **KJFlygirl87** – Thanks for your review. I loved the original scene, but I prefer the one I can imagine if Harm were to carry Mac off like that! Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! **snugglebug** – Welcome to the story! Thanks for your review, and please keep reading! **Jackia** – Welcome to the story! Thanks for your review, and please keep reading! **GuitarVixen** – I would love to see a scene where Trish finally meets Mac – after all, she thinks Mac is quite the 'girl' for her boy! Thanks for your review. I hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! **starryeyes10** – Thanks for your reviews, and please keep reading! **Nikki** – Your words were wonderful, and give me the confidence to continue in the same vein – it would appear I'm keeping the theme consistent. I hope you like this next chapter. Thanks again for your review and please keep reading! **JAGJenni **– I would love to see Mac and Harm together with Trish and Frank in the series – you never know! In the meantime, there are fanfics! I hope you like this next chapter. Thanks again for your review, and please keep reading! **The Fiction Spider** – Welcome to the story! Happy to know I've got the formula right! Thanks again for your review, and please keep reading! **Maria** – Welcome to the story! There's a touch of the Rabb charm again in this next chapter, hope you like it! Thanks again for your review, and please keep reading! **jaggurl** – I love writing Harm and Mac together, and that seems to come over to you and others, as my readers. Thanks again for your review. I hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading! **Lisa** – Welcome to the story! Thanks for your review and please keep reading!

* * *

What could have happened after the end of The Sixth Juror… 

**JAG Headquarters - Harm's Office **

"He took that well, don't you think?"

Mac was seated in Harm's room, where all three had retreated after leaving Cresswell's office. On the pretext of picking up some files from Harm, Jennifer was in the office with them. As Harm stood by the window, his arms crossed against his chest, he watched the two women grinning at each other.

"What's so funny?" he asked, an eyebrow lifting at their shared humor.

"Sir, he practically let me off the hook!"

"No, Jen. Captain Leighton did that, with the report she sent him. You were still under reprimand from Commander Pulone, if you recall."

"Does that still count, sir? I mean, seeing as the Commander was the murderer?"

Harm looked at Mac and then back at Jennifer.

"We can probably argue extenuating circumstances, but the fact remains that you did follow the two officers."

"Sir?" Jennifer was confused, not sure if Harm was mad at her or not. As she wasn't one to back off from a challenge, she asked him. "Are you mad at me, sir?"

"No, I'm not mad at you, Jen. I just think you could've been more careful. Aside from the fact that you were a juror, and could have prejudiced the case more than you already did, you could also have been in danger."

"Sir, I can take care of myself…" Jennifer began to protest, but then realized just what Harm was actually saying. "But thank you, for caring."

"Go on, back to work. I'll submit a final report to the General." Harm grinned before waving Jennifer out of his office, but Mac put up her hand to stall her exit.

"Actually, as Jen was _my _legal assistant, shouldn't I be the one to submit a report to the General?"

Harm was about to protest, and then nodded instead.

"Okay. That's fine by me. How about you, Jen?"

"Sir? Ma'am? As I was removed from the prosecution to the jury, doesn't that negate which of you writes a report? Maybe the General will go with the Captain's report, and just give me a talking to?"

"Maybe he will, but do you really want to stick with that? I could offer you a great defence, Jen," Harm smiled, and at that point Jennifer knew he was joking around. Mac, however, appeared even more serious, which made Jennifer unsure again.

"Actually, as you were removed from the prosecution, it should then rest with the senior of the JAG officers to present any and all findings on the case after the verdict. Courtesy, if you will."

Jennifer smiled at Harm. "So, it's settled. You'll write a report for me?"

"No. I will." Mac grinned now, and Jennifer blanched a little, more for her error in assuming Harm's seniority than anything the General might do to her!

"Ma'am? I didn't know! I just assumed…"

"One thing you should always remember, Jen. Never, _ever_, assume anything."

"Yeah," Harm added, pointing a finger at Mac, "…and Mac'll take any opportunity to rub my nose in it that she's got seniority."

"How come?" Jennifer asked, looking between Harm and Mac for an answer. Both of them looked at each other, and their shared smile was so personal, Jennifer almost felt like a voyeur!

Harm was the first to remember where they were, and whom they were with!

"I left JAG, and Mac got a promotion ahead of me."

"Only by two months, flyboy. You'll make it up."

"I don't understand, sir. You were already a Commander when you left JAG to go to Paraguay…"

"Yeah. Before that I went back to flying full-time, for a while, but there was no future there for me…" Harm looked at Mac while he said the words, and again Jennifer felt like she was an invisible observer. It wasn't as if Harm and Mac meant to ignore her, it was just something they shared to the exclusion of all others.

**Late Evening - Harm's Apartment**

After an early meal, Harm and Mac were settled on the couch, Mac resting back against Harm's chest, her legs locked with his.

"You know, you were a bit hard on Lieutenant Sorens during the trial," Mac murmured softly, and Harm tilted his head a little so that he could see her expression.

"She was a witness for the prosecution, Mac. It would have been detrimental to my client if I'd gone easy on her."

"You mean you really didn't want to try any of the famous Rabb charm on her?"

"Aha, I know where you're going with this…just because the Lieutenant was a blonde, hm?"

"Not at all," Mac shook her head, but she couldn't hide the smile that came to her lips. Not because of Harm's words, but because of where his hands were wandering to around her body. "That tickles…" she murmured, her breath hitching as she wriggled a little under his ministrations.

"It's meant to," returned Harm, his voice soft as he whispered in her ear. Mac's eyes closed, and she moved her head slightly so Harm had greater access to the skin below her ear, and down her neck.

"Are you trying to divert my attention from the blonde lieutenant, squid?"

"Yep," Harm's response was quick, and Mac giggled, then moaned softly as Harm reached a particularly pleasurable spot in his travels.

"Oh…"

"Oh?" Harm questioned softly, and Mac couldn't form a verbal answer so she just nodded her head. "Is that an _'I'm thinking of an answer – oh'_ or an _'I can't think straight because of what you're doing to me – oh'_?"

"Mmmn," was all that Mac could manage, and as Harm smiled against her skin she rolled over in his arms so that she was facing him. They looked at each other for a few seconds, until Mac spoke softly. "I can't think straight – period – around you, Harm…"

"Then I have the perfect cure for that," answered Harm, equally softly.

Mac smiled, knowing that whatever Harm's answer was, she was going to like it. A lot! "Tell me…" she invited, bringing her mouth close to his, so her words were almost breathed into his mouth.

"Don't think. Just feel…"

What Mac 'felt' after that was kept between her, Harm, and the four walls of his apartment.

* * *

To be continued 

A/N – Re chapter 11, I didn't have all the info regarding place/people names so some of the references may be a little 'iffy'. I try and get details right as much as possible, and have learned to use a couple of sites for reference before I post the stories. – Re chapter 12, same applies!!!


	13. After the end of Heart Of Darkness

Title : When You're Ready…

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

* * *

To all the readers/reviewers shown – thanks for the support, and please keep reading! It's nice to see from the reviews given that the 'format' for the story is still working out! 

cbw; cool cat; froggy0319; Lisa Brown; ryne'smom; anna7; harmsgirl-03; dana; suz573; Grace; jaggurl; Nikki; Kirsty; kirsten; ss; Arian04; GuitarVixen; iammusic; JennaTripped; JagFan; starryeyes10; Kavi Leighanna; SarahRabb705; BrokenSkye; NavyCB; SailorGirl; moe; katydid13; serendipity112233; Dreamer20715; jtbwriter; joanoa; FoxyWombat; chawkchic; maidenpride21; r; heartandy112; General Mac; jagaddict; ducktapedmoose; lehcar412; laura carr; bluejay742; dansingwolf; Tina Frank; snugglebug; Jackia; The Fiction Spider; Maria; Lisa; aserene; JAGJenni; martini1988

Apologies to JAGJenni – I didn't realize I hadn't added your name to the list before now!

**Nikki **– Thanks for your review. I like to imagine that is what they would be like at home (at least, that's how I'd like to be with Harm at home! P)! Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! **aserene** – Thanks for your review. The one thing I really like about writing fanfic is that I get to 'see' exactly what I want! ;) Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! **JAGJenni** – Thank you for your review. Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! **jtbwriter** – Hiya! Thanks for your review! Nothing more has been said about Jen moving on/out of Harm's building, so I choose to keep it ambiguous too. I think, like with Mattie, whatever Jen does she'll have Harm and Mac watching out for her – at least in my JAG world! Hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading! PS – How's work these days? **froggy0319** – Thank you for your review. I hope you like the next chapter, and sweet dreams! Please keep reading, too! **cbw** – Thanks for your review. It's such fun being able to write the endings I like, and your words show me that I seem to be able to pass those images on to others! Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! **martini1988** – Hello, and welcome to the story! Thank you for your review. Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! **Snugglebug** – Thanks for your review. I enjoy writing Harm and Mac together, and I seem to be able to pass the images through the writing, so thank you again for your words. Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! Best wishes! **chawchic** – Thanks for your review. It's words like yours that make it all worthwhile. Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! **starryeyes10 **– Thanks for your review. I hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

* * *

What could have happened after the end of Heart Of Darkness… 

**Charikar, Afghanistan**

"Paleontology," said Mac.

"Paleontology?" echoed Harm, lifting his head from looking at his laptop and settling his gaze on her.

"Yes. Wahid told me about some caves near here. We've got time to go have a look."

"Wahid? Remember the bags over our heads? The mujahideen?"

"The caves are not in hostile territory, Harm," Mac replied, smiling at his skeptical look. "Okay, maybe a little hostile, but Wahid said we'd be all right out there, and we've got the sat-phone."

"Oh…" Harm caught up with Mac's train of thought. "Okay. We'll need to borrow a Humvee."

"Nah, we need to go on horseback again."

"You do realize we're in a war-zone out here, Mac," Harm felt that he had to point that little fact out, but Mac waved her hand airily in dismissal.

"You're safe with me, flyboy. Remember I got you out of the minefield last time."

"Oh, yeah!" Harm pretended to strike his head in forgetfulness. "How could I forget? You saw it in a movie, right?"

Mac just grinned, leaned over, and in lieu of a kiss ruffled his hair with her hand. Harm grinned in return, and went back to working on his laptop.

"When do you want to leave?"

"How soon can you finish your report?"

Harm hit the 'close' icon on the screen and started the process of shutting down.

"Done."

**Safed Koh Mountains, Afghanistan – sometime later**

"This looks like a good place to camp," Mac looked across at Harm as they both pulled on the reins to stop their horses. Standing up in her saddle, Mac glanced all around, and then settled back down again. There was open ground in front of them on three sides, and the caves to the back of them. It was supposedly neutral territory, but if there was any trouble they could hide out in and around the caves, and use the sat-phone.

Harm agreed, lifted his leg over the saddle and slid to the ground. They had a bedroll each, some MRI's and enough water for an overnight camp-out strapped to each saddle. Harm looked for a suitable area to fasten up the horses, and found some small rocks to use as stakes for the tethering ropes. Using those, he tethered the horses and removed the saddles while Mac set up a small camp.

When they were done she stood up and looked across at Harm, and gave him a knowing smile. Harm cocked an eyebrow and waited for her next move. It wasn't long in coming. Walking across the space between them she lifted her arms and put them around his neck.

"I thought we were here to check out old bones."

"I am checking out old bones…" responded Mac, looking up at him from under her lashes. "Yours."

"Hey! Less of the…" Harm began to protest but Mac silenced him with her kiss. At least it started out as her kiss, but somewhere in the midst of their lips moving together, Harm took over. Not that Mac was complaining!

As they broke for air, foreheads touching, Harm managed to find his breath enough to speak.

"You got me here under false pretences, Colonel," he admonished gently.

"Guilty as charged," responded Mac. "I've been going crazy being so close and not being able to touch you."

"Same here," Harm murmured, rubbing his nose gently against Mac's. "So, what do we do now?"

"_Really_ check out old bones?" Mac said, smiling up at him. "We've got some daylight left…"

"So you're going to leave me for some old fossil, huh?"

"Nope, I'm taking you with me," Mac laughed, and linked her hand in Harm's before setting off toward the nearest of the caves. With an indulgent grin he followed her, not relinquishing her hold on him.

**Safed Koh Mountains, Afghanistan – after sunset**

Mac sat, her back against Harm's chest, as she pored over the piece of rock in her hand.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure, looks like a claw mark…" Mac was distracted, rubbing the smoothness with the pad of her thumb.

"No. I mean what are you thinking?"

Mac turned in his arms to look at Harm, a question in her expression, so Harm explained himself.

"You know your stuff about paleontology, Mac, and you've been staring at that stone for far too long, which means you have something else on your mind."

"How did you get so smart, squid?"

"I told you I love you," replied Harm, and dropped a kiss on Mac's lips. "Now. What is it that's bothering you?"

Mac shuffled round so that she was sat face to face with Harm.

"When Ramsey was taken away, and I said you wanted to join him, you didn't really answer me. Would you give up the Navy and join him?"

Harm shook his head, and Mac let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. With a small acknowledgement of her reaction, he spoke again.

"I couldn't handle the subterfuge. Hell, that's what got me kicked out of the CIA, remember!" Harm closed his eyes, as though recalling his brief period of employment as a 'spook'. "A lot changed with 9/11, Mac, we all know that. Some got caught up in the aftermath more than others. Ramsey, for example. What I could do for his cause is provide legal assistance. Vigilante justice isn't right, legally, but there are loopholes."

"You'd condone using those loopholes?"

"No. But I could find legal alternatives. Solutions that could be reached, and preferably without bloodshed."

"Death is always a factor, Harm."

"I know. We've both killed, Mac, because it was life or death. Them or us. But it doesn't _always_ have to be that way."

"So, you'd go into private practice and help Ramsey that way?"

"Where I could, yes."

"Want some company?" Mac's question was said in a whisper, and Harm had to pause before he answered. He had given some thought to Ramsey's idea, hence his words to Mac, but he had never dreamed that she would give up the military for _him_.

"Always," he responded softly, and suddenly the world went away.

There was only the two of them. In the middle of nowhere, their cries of surrender and release drifted away on the wind, and afterwards they lay together, under the blankets, and the heavy wool of their cloaks.

* * *

A/N – A lot of artistic licence in this chapter…just read and enjoy! (Hopefully!) 


	14. After the end of Fit For Duty

Title : When You're Ready…

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

* * *

To all the readers/reviewers shown – thanks for the support, and please keep reading! It's nice to see from the reviews given that the 'format' for the story is still working out!

cbw; cool cat; froggy0319; Lisa Brown; ryne'smom; anna7; harmsgirl-03; dana; suz573; Grace; jaggurl; Nikki; Kirsty; kirsten; ss; Arian04; GuitarVixen; iammusic; JennaTripped; JagFan; starryeyes10; Kavi Leighanna; SarahRabb705; BrokenSkye; NavyCB; SailorGirl; moe; katydid13; serendipity112233; Dreamer20715; jtbwriter; joanoa; FoxyWombat; chawkchic; maidenpride21; r; heartandy112; General Mac; jagaddict; ducktapedmoose; lehcar412; laura carr; bluejay742; dansingwolf; Tina Frank; snugglebug; Jackia; The Fiction Spider; Maria; Lisa; aserene; JAGJenni; martini1988; skyefire

**skyefire** – Thank you for the info on 'MRE's! Much appreciated. Welcome to the story, too, and I hope you like this next chapter. Please keep reading! **aserene** – I'd heard the news about DJE (sob! ) but I'd also read that he'd had a huge pay hike and was staying on, so I'm not sure what to believe! In the meantime, I'll keep writing. Thanks for your review, and please keep reading! **froggy0319** – Thanks for your review. I hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading! **snugglebug** – I agree with you – they've got to do _something! _In the meantime, I'll keep writing! Thanks for your review, and I hope you like this next chapter. Please keep reading! **JAGJenni **– Thanks for your review. I'm not sure about what's going to be done with the rest of the season either, but we can keep our fingers crossed and hope! In the meantime, I'll keep writing! Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! **dana** - Ooh! I did well, didn't I? Ha, ha! Thanks for your review, and please keep reading! **starryeyes10** – Thanks for your review, and please keep reading! **chawchic** – Thanks for your review. It was a bit steamy, but I don't always 'see' what I've written until after the fact, and by then it's been posted! I hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading!

* * *

What could have happened after the end of Fit For Duty…

**Parking Lot – JAG Headquarters**

Mac walked across the parking lot to her rental – she still hadn't selected a new car yet, torn between another Corvette, or something that wouldn't remind her so much of her accident – and refused to look around at Harm's car beside hers. As she opened her car door she was aware of him standing behind her.

Harm waited while Mac stowed her briefcase on the back seat and heard her taking a deep breath before she turned to face him. This, he knew, was the first real hitch in their relationship, and he was well aware also of the damage that could be done by Inez's comment about dinner.

"You want something?" Mac asked, trying to appear unfazed by his appearance, but she wasn't fooling anyone, and especially not Harm.

"I want to know what you're thinking right now," Harm replied softly, waiting for her response, which came quite fast.

"What am I supposed to think, Harm? You're going to dinner with another woman."

"I didn't say we were going to dinner; she did."

"You invited me along!" Mac retorted angrily, and Harm could see the fury in her eyes.

"I was joking. It backfired. I'm sorry for that, Mac, but there's more to this than Inez talking about having dinner."

"Oh, so now you're going to play shrink and analyze me? I don't think so, _Commander_." Mac climbed into the driver's seat and pushed the key into the ignition. Harm stepped back from the door so that she could close it, and Mac looked up at him briefly, and then reversed out past him, heading out of the parking lot. The image of her that stayed with Harm was that of there being tears in her brown eyes.

"Hey, you sure you don't want to take me up on that dinner? It's a really nice place I had picked out." Inez pulled up behind Harm's Corvette, smiling up at him, still hoping that she could break his resolve and find out just what it was that had kept Jordan interested until she took his love of flying as rejection of her, and moved on without him.

"I'm sure. Thanks, for the advice, and your time on the trial."

"What? No raincheck?"

"Inez, it's been great getting to know you, and I respect your standing as a psychiatrist, but there is nothing else going to happen between us. We have a mutual friend, I know, but that is all, and Jordan _is_ dead."

"There's someone else?"

Harm nodded, and then smiled briefly.

"I hope I can call on you in a professional capacity at some other time? Your insight into this last case was productive."

"I'd like that. Don't worry, I'm not going to go out and mope over an empty seat at dinner. There is someone else for me too." Inez smiled at the surprised look on Harm's face before adding, "I just thought it would be nice to find out what Jordan raved about all those times before she died."

"I hope you have a pleasant evening. Bye." Harm turned away, inserting his key into the door of the Corvette, and Inez signed as she watched him. He was already intent on leaving the parking lot, and she was sure he already had his mind on that 'someone else'. Touching her foot to the accelerator, she left the parking lot herself, heading back to her clinic.

Harm didn't see Inez leave the parking lot, and his main intent _was_ to get to Georgetown, and Mac.

**Mac's Apartment – late afternoon**

Harm didn't use his key to Mac's door, feeling that it would have been the cause of another argument she could have picked with him. Pressing the doorbell once, he waited.

Mac opened the door, and stood looking at him in silence. After what seemed like forever, she stepped back so that he could walk into the apartment.

"What…what are you doing here?"

"I came to take you up on your raincheck."

"Raincheck?" Mac looked confused, and tired, and Harm noticed both right away, giving up on his teasing.

"I came to find out what happened back at work today."

"Nothing happened, Harm. I was just…I'm tired, and I have a lot on my mind."

"You want me to go?"

"Honestly, I don't know what I want right now…" Mac was about to say something else, but Harm spoke instead.

"Good, because I wasn't planning on leaving just yet."

"I…you…" Mac began, and then gave up, lifted her hands up in the air and then dropped them, and walked across to the couch. Harm followed her, stopped to take off his jacket and drape it across a dining chair, and then took the seat next to her, taking her left hand in his and rubbing the pad of his thumb over her fingers. "Harm?" Mac prompted gently, and her eyes met his as he looked up at her.

"We are together, Sarah. As close to being official as it gets."

"Is this a proposal? Because if it is…" Mac began, not quite sure what Harm was trying to say, but her stomach did a flip at his next words.

"No, it isn't a proposal. Not yet. Believe me, I know that we will be together for whatever our future will hold. I need something _else_ right now, though."

"You know I love you," Mac began, and Harm nodded, smiling at her.

"I know you do, and I love you. But you need to trust me, Sarah."

"Trust…you?" Mac's shocked expression was highlighted by the tears that were welling, and spilling over onto her cheeks. "Harm…I…"

"There is absolutely no other woman for me but you!"

"You went to Jordan's friend for help."

"Jordan told me about Inez a long time ago. They were going to set up in private practice together, and the clinic was Inez's way of remembering Jordan. I never intended that Inez cause you any personal qualms about you and I. I thought we were past all that…" Harm paused, and swallowed, realizing that he hadn't thought about Clayton Webb in a long time, and wondering if Mac still did.

"I do trust you, Harm." Mac lifted her free hand and stroked down the side of Harm's face. "I'm sorry I caused you to think otherwise. I don't trust me, that's the problem. General Cresswell…said something today…"

"What did he say?"

"He asked me if I had a resentment against the profession that dealt with mental disease. When I got back to my room, I actually thought over his words, and realized that maybe I did harbor some negative feelings. Jordan was in the profession, and you were involved with her. I was referred to a psychiatrist by the Admiral, and resented the hell out of everyone that was involved in Paraguay! And then you brought Inez into the trial."

"And to top it all, she's blonde," Harm murmured, and Mac looked at him in surprise, before laughing at his words. Nodding her head, she laughed some more.

"Yeah, I guess that didn't help my mood either."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Sarah Mackenzie, and so in a way this _is_ a proposal. I propose that you and I agree here and now that we love each other," Harm leaned over and dropped a light kiss on Mac's lips, before adding, "…very much! Also, we trust each other, and ourselves, to know that nothing nor anyone is going to come between us."

"No matter what?" murmured Mac, sliding up the couch towards Harm, and going into his open arms with a sob.

"_No matter what,"_ echoed Harm, wiping the tears on Mac's cheeks, and gently kissing her forehead. When he pulled back to look into her eyes, he smiled at her.

"What?" asked Mac, not sure what Harm was smiling about.

"It's not too late if you want to go out to dinner," he offered, but smiled indulgently when Mac shook her head and reached up to pull at his tie and unfasten a few buttons.

"Nah, I'd much rather eat in. Later."

"Later, huh? So, what do we do in the meantime?"

"Oh, I thought we could discuss the merits of your recent proposal, and maybe add a clause or two."

"Really?" Harm pretended to consider the idea, and when Mac ran her hand down the front of his shirt, as far as the belt at his waist, his eyelids lowered as he leaned over to kiss her. Just before their mouths met, he murmured something, and Mac giggled.

"How many clauses did you say?"

* * *

A/N – I couldn't have our favorite couple going home to empty apartments, so they had to resolve this 'issue' somehow. I'm not sure about the ending, but I'm leaving it…I'm sure you'll all let me know if it doesn't work for you! 


	15. After the end of Bridging The Gulf

Title : When You're Ready…

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

* * *

To all the readers/reviewers shown – thanks for the support, and please keep reading! It's nice to see from the reviews given that the 'format' for the story is still working out!

cbw; cool cat; froggy0319; Lisa Brown; ryne'smom; anna7; harmsgirl-03; dana; suz573; Grace; jaggurl; Nikki; Kirsty; kirsten; ss; Arian04; GuitarVixen; iammusic; JennaTripped; JagFan; starryeyes10; Kavi Leighanna; SarahRabb705; BrokenSkye; NavyCB; SailorGirl; moe; katydid13; serendipity112233; Dreamer20715; jtbwriter; joanoa; FoxyWombat; chawkchic; maidenpride21; r; heartandy112; General Mac; jagaddict; ducktapedmoose; lehcar412; laura carr; bluejay742; dansingwolf; Tina Frank; snugglebug; Jackia; The Fiction Spider; Maria; Lisa; aserene; JAGJenni; martini1988; skyefire; MaritzaCarmicheal; Manda

**jtbwriter** – Hiya! Glad to hear it worked for you, and for others, judging from reviews. I really wasn't sure, and re-read it for a while before posting. I have a few words of my own, too! I was so pleased to hear Harm call Sturgis a 'sanctimonious prig' that I used it in the next chapter – watch out for it! Sorry to hear you're a little isolated, but I'm green with envy that you're near some 'hit' sites! Pinky luck for other jobs, hope you like the new chapter, and please keep reading! **froggy0319 **–Thanks for your review. I hope this new chapter gives your imagination something more to work on too! Please keep reading! **snugglebug** – Thanks for your review. I love that we 'fanfic' writers can turn the episodes the way we would want them to go! Pity that TPTB don't think the same way! C'est la vie! Hope you like the new chapter, and please keep reading! **MaritzaCarmicheal **– Hello and welcome to the story! Thanks for your review, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Please keep reading! **Manda **– Hello and welcome to the story! Thank you for your review, and I hope you like the new chapter. Please keep reading! **joanoa** – Thanks for your review, and your big imagination! Hope you like this new chapter, and please keep reading! **Dana** – Hello! Thanks for your review, and I promise that although I will need to vacation again (oops!) I will make sure I have chapters ready and access to the internet somewhere so I can keep you happy! Will that do? In the meantime, I hope you like this new chapter, and please keep reading! **aserene **– Thanks for your review. I wish this was the way it ended too, but at least we get the pleasure of reading and writing fanfics instead! I hope you like this new chapter, and please keep reading! **Radiorox** – Thanks for your review. I just couldn't have Harm and Mac separated, especially after a disagreement. Something I read or heard somewhere – you should never go to bed angry. I hope you like the new chapter, and please keep reading! PS – Have you changed your ID recently? I'm a little confused – your name is new, but in place of 'GuitarVixen' I now have your name. If it's wrong, welcome to the story!

* * *

What could have happened after the end of Bridging The Gulf…**Harm's Apartment**

Mac opened the door to the apartment as Harm stepped off the elevator. Without a word she went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms came around her waist. Burying her head under his chin he could feel the tremors in her body and waited until she eased back before speaking.

"Well, that's a welcome I wasn't expecting. How did you know when I'd be back?"

"I didn't. I just decided to camp out here and wait."

Harm bent his head and brushed his lips over Mac's before speaking.

"I'm glad you're here…"

"So'm I," Mac murmured in response. Harm lifted Mac up and her legs went automatically to wrap around his back, her ankles crossed to support her, as he walked them both back into the apartment. As the door closed behind them, Harm turned, dropped the bag off his shoulder and held Mac up against the door, leaning into her gently. Their mouths came together with unerring accuracy, and for a few minutes they were lost in each other.

Harm pulled back first, resting his forehead against Mac's as he spoke.

"As much as I would _love_ to take this further, I'm really beat and there's so much going around in my head. I need to unwind a little."

"No problem, Harm…" Mac unhooked her ankles and slid her legs down, her body dropping down the front of Harm's slowly. He kept his grip on her waist, and even though her feet were now on the floor, they didn't move right away. "Come with me, sailor," murmured Mac, pushing forward slightly so Harm stepped back and then turning in his embrace to head toward the couch. Still with his hands on her body, now placed at either side of her waist, Harm followed Mac and waited while she settled herself on the couch, and then lay down so that his head was in her lap, and she could begin to massage his shoulders and his head, hoping to ease some of the tension she felt in him. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not much to say. My friendship with Sturgis is finally screwed, and I was on a murder charge."

"Which was proved otherwise, and friendships can be repaired. Ours was…" Mac added, and paused in her ministrations. Harm opened his eyes and looked up at her, seeing her uncertain expression. He gave her a half smile, and squeezed her hands in his.

"Yeah, it was…but I don't think it's going to be so easy to fix mine with Sturgis, and quite honestly, I don't know if I want a friendship where the other party believed me guilty without going after all the facts."

"Sturgis did that?" Mac sounded shocked, and she felt Harm nod his head in silence. Just as Mac was about say something more, Harm spoke.

"You know the thing that really hurts about losing his friendship?" Harm paused but before Mac could say anything, Harm continued. "He never even _tried_ to find out whether I was guilty or not. I mean, I agreed with his findings, based on what he had in hand. If it had been him in the same situation, I'd have come to the same conclusion, but I would have looked further before requesting an Article 32 hearing, simply because I know there is more to Sturgis, and I believe he wouldn't do something like that. It's like he didn't care about the truth – just went with the paper version of events."

"Harm, I'm sorry he did that. For all the years you've known each other, I'd have thought he'd give you the benefit of the doubt and go looking, too. You have always tried to go after the truth and even if it meant losing your case, at least justice was served."

Harm gave a half-laugh, and then looked up at Mac.

"I did call him a pompous, sanctimonious prig, too."

"You did?" Mac stared down at Harm, and then smiled, to which Harm cocked an enquiring eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"When you were…away…Sturgis called me the same thing." Mac's hesitation told Harm that she was talking about his time away from JAG, and he didn't question her about the lapse. Instead he lifted a hand and brushed Mac's cheek.

"Seems I got even for both of us, sort of…"

"I guess…but it doesn't help you and him."

"No, it doesn't. A lot was said, Mac, and it wasn't nice. He accused me of being jealous, which I admitted, but the thing that really hurts is the lack of belief. I thought I knew him better than that."

"Maybe someday, huh?"

"Enough about Sturgis. What was your week like?"

"Oh, well, where to start?" Mac laughed softly, and then her brow creased a little.

"What is it?" Harm turned and sat up, pulling Mac so that she sat across his lap.

"We have a new officer, a Lieutenant Vukovic. He's already rubbed me up the wrong way, though."

"How so?" Harm bit down on the thought of the as-yet-unseen younger officer hitting on Mac.

"We had a case the last couple of days, about misappropriation of civilian property, and Vukovic turned the outcome in our favor, but he used unsavory tactics to achieve it. He had an actor portray a parent to sway the prosecution."

"Mac! That's tampering, or worse!"

"I know. I've already told him that I'm considering writing him up for unethical behavior. He had the cheek to turn around and say that I wouldn't write him up, because I knew what he had done was right!"

"Jeez!" Mac looked at Harm when he uttered the word, and she could see the wheels turning in his head. The protective guise coming into force.

"Harm, I'll deal with it, okay? You haven't met the guy yet, and I shouldn't have given you any cause to form an opinion before you do meet him."

"Still, he shouldn't have done something like that. If he's doing it now, what's he going to be like further down the line? If no-one reprimands him, he'll believe he can get away with anything, anytime!"

"I know. That's what worries me. I know that for all the things you've done over the years, you've never falsified anything to get your verdicts. Whether in your favor or not, you've always gone after the truth fair and square, no lies."

"You know me too well," Harm murmured, and Mac grinned, leaning in for a brief kiss.

"You hungry? There's some stir-fry."

"Sounds good. Let me go put my stuff away and I'll be right back."

"Okay, then you can tell me about your quals."

"How did you…?" Harm began, knowing Mac had already left the office when the General had called him back to tell him about completing his qualifying traps while onboard the carrier.

"Harm, you were due, remember? I've never known you be on a carrier around the time of your quals, and not get them done even when you were on a case."

"This is getting scary," Harm laughed, and as he passed Mac on his way to pick up his sea bag he gave her a brief kiss, but for all its brevity, Mac was left standing in surprised silence, one hand holding the pasta scoop, the other raised to her lips, still feeling the imprint of his lips on hers. As Harm walked back toward the bedroom he grinned at her. "Later…" he murmured, and Mac could only manage a nod in response.

When their meal was over, they remained at the kitchen island, holding hands and talking, finishing the drinks in their glasses as Harm recalled his quals for her, and Mac told him a little more about the 'new kid on the block'. When Harm looked a little dubious, Mac gave him a stern look.

"Harm, you will not do or say _anything_ based on what I've said."

"Of course not."

"But you're still going to give him the 'I'm the Top Gun' routine, huh?" This was said with a laugh, and Harm grinned, easing the slight tension that Mac was feeling about the man she had been assigned to mentor.

"I'll be my usual, efficient, senior officer-self."

"Oh, yeah? I know that look, sailor."

"What look?" Harm sounded so innocent that Mac actually did a double take, and then she grinned in return.

"You are so _bad_, Harmon Rabb."

"Only with you, I promise," Harm responded, and Mac's grin faltered slightly as she recognized the changing colors in his eyes. Her own eyes widened, and the pupils expanded until her eyes seemed completely black. Harm leaned forward, drawn to her, and just before his lips met hers, he whispered in her ear. After the kiss, which just happened to be an act of joining almost as intimate as the act itself, Mac opened her eyes slowly as she pulled back to look at Harm.

Without a word he stepped down from his stool, helped her down from hers, and walked hand in hand with her to the bedroom.

* * *

To be continued 


	16. After the end of Straits Of Malacca

Title : When You're Ready…

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

* * *

To all the readers/reviewers shown – thanks for the support, and please keep reading! It's nice to see from the reviews given that the 'format' for the story is still working out! 

cbw; cool cat; froggy0319; Lisa Brown; ryne'smom; anna7; harmsgirl-03; dana; suz573; Grace; jaggurl; Nikki; Kirsty; kirsten; ss; Arian04; GuitarVixen; iammusic; JennaTripped; JagFan; starryeyes10; Kavi Leighanna; SarahRabb705; BrokenSkye; NavyCB; SailorGirl; moe; katydid13; serendipity112233; Dreamer20715; jtbwriter; joanoa; FoxyWombat; chawkchic; maidenpride21; r; heartandy112; General Mac; jagaddict; ducktapedmoose; lehcar412; laura carr; bluejay742; dansingwolf; Tina Frank; snugglebug; Jackia; The Fiction Spider; Maria; Lisa; aserene; JAGJenni; martini1988; skyefire

**jtbwriter** – Hiya! Thanks for your review. I never figured that TPTB would make Sturgis so awful to Harm, but I'm glad I managed to get across the way that Harm felt betrayed as a friend. I hope that Harm gets to meet Vukovic before too long – I want to see what reaction DPB has lined up for them! As for the weather and work; it never rains but it pours, huh? Thanks again, hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading! **Radiorox** – Thanks for your review, and for clearing up my confusion! I don't like the new guy at all! And as for the close up at the end of the episode – yeuch! Good job we have fanfics to fall back on! I hope you like the next chapter, and please keep reading! **aserene** – Thanks for your review. I wonder what DPB has lined up for Harm/Vukovic when (and if!) they meet. I hated the end of the episode, with the close up, and I think I got a little carried away with the dialog when I started writing this chapter! Hope you like it anyway, and please keep reading! **snugglebug** – Thanks for your review. I had fun writing this chapter, really, even if I went a bit overboard on Vukovic…could you tell I don't really like the character:o) I hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! **JAGJenni **– Thanks for your review. I'm glad I managed to get across the way that Harm felt betrayed by Sturgis. I didn't think DPB would be so mean! It's like everyone's turning on Harm because DJE is leaving. There are so many rumors around – did he jump or was he pushed? – that I don't know what to believe any more, so I'm just going to keep writing! I hope you like this chapter (I got a bit carried away typing, can you tell?) :o) and please keep reading! **froggy0319** – Thanks for your review. I'm glad you're smiling uncontrollably (makes people wonder what you've been doing!) and I hope this next chapter works for you too! Please keep reading! **cbw** – Thanks for your review, and your praise. I enjoy writing, but words like yours make it all worthwhile. Hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading! **joanoa86** – Thanks for your review. I'm not intending to make Harm seem too full of himself, but let's face it, the guy's the best! He deserves to be respected and admired; he's earned his place! What is Vukovic – just a lowly Lieutenant. Hope this next chapter keeps your imagination rolling, and please keep reading! **chawkchic** – Thanks for your review, and I'm with you – I wish TPTB/DPB would take a look at the fanfic pages some time and see where the series should really be headed! There are so many great stories/writers out in the 'real' world:o) Hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading! **starryeyes10** – Thanks for your review. Hope you like this next chapter, and please keep reading!

* * *

What could have happened after the end of Straits Of Malacca… **Whiting Field, Florida**

"He's such an arrogant jerk!" Mac all but yelled, and Harm pulled his head back from his cell phone at the sound. It was rare to hear Mac so fired up in anger, especially since they no longer had their 'blazing battles', and the volume of her disgust rose in line with her fury.

"I wish I could be there with you, instead…"

"Oh, so do I!" Mac lowered her voice, and Harm heard the tiredness in her tone. "Where are you, anyway? I tried the apartment first."

"I got called back to Florida, to help out with the training program, after the hurricane. I'm not sure how long I'll be down here, but I'll back in DC before you know it."

"Before me?" It was plaintive, and Harm tried to reassure Mac without the luxury of being able to physically hold her.

"I'm not sure, sweetheart. I'll have to keep you posted on that one."

"Okay. Look, I'm going to have to go. The walls in here echo, remember? Vukovic has already probably heard more than he should have. He's bunked next door."

"I've got the laptop with me, so you can mail me. Maybe we can set up a date to IM?"

"A date, huh?" Mac cheered up a little, nodding her head even though she knew Harm couldn't see her. "Okay, you're on, sailor. Tell me when and I'll be there."

"Okay. I'll check the flight schedules tomorrow and get back to you. ILY, Mac."

"ILY, too. Later," Mac murmured, and closed her cell phone. The connection was terminated immediately, and although she wanted to redial and talk to Harm for the duration of her time on board, she pulled out the practical side of her nature and got down to typing up the reports due on the case. In a folder at the side of her laptop was a drafted report on her student, the 'jerk' in question. Vukovic.

**USS Condon - sometime later**

Mac heard the faint beep of her laptop and sat up on the bunk. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she padded over to the machine in bare feet. Realizing she had an email from Harm, she clicked on the appropriate key to retrieve the information. A smile came to her face as she read the details there, and she sat down and sent a reply. Once that was done she accepted that she was now awake, and decided to head down to the gym to get a workout, and maybe pretend it was Vukovic when she used her kickboxing skills on the punch bag. When Mac opened the door to the gym room she groaned. Vukovic was already there. Well, she wasn't backing down from her plans, and simply walked past the man, heading for her intended target.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

"Excuse me?" Mac turned around to face Vukovic.

"I couldn't sleep. Guess you couldn't either. I find gym work gets rid of my stresses. I'm hoping I'll catch a couple of more hours sleep after my workout."

"You guess wrong, Lieutenant." Mac's terse answer would have stopped further conversation from any other, observant, male. Vukovic was was either blind, or stupid, or both as he continued to speak.

"My apologies, ma'am. I just thought…" Vukovic was interrupted by Mac, and she was fast losing what little patience she had with the man.

"I came down here to do _my_ workout, Lieutenant, and I'm really not interested in what you thought. My report is completed, and we'll be heading back sometime tomorrow, so I suggest you get on with your workout, and I'll do the same."

"May I ask what you wrote, ma'am?"

The man had a death wish! Mac scowled as she answered.

"No, you may not. As the senior officer on this case your notes becomes part of _my _report, and then if the General has any comments he'll address them as he sees fit."

"But if we're working together, ma'am…" Vukovic began, but Mac stared him down.

"Lieutenant Vukovic, the case is over. I am in here to work out. If you have any further queries, I'll answer them later. Right now…" Mac had reached the punch bag and she kicked out in frustration at Vukovic's inane comments, and Harm's absence. _God she missed him!_

Vukovic watched as Mac began her warm up routine, and then went back to his own workout. Without a doubt, Marine Colonel Sarah Mackenzie was a complex person, but one he intended to unravel. As for her partner, the legendary Commander Harmon Rabb (whom he had yet to meet), Vukovic was certain he could make friends with a fellow officer. Mac missed the grin of satisfaction on Vukovic's face as he believed he had a way of getting under her skin. If he only knew how _wrong_ his approach was going to be!

**USS Condon – Wardroom**

Mac poured herself another coffee and went back to her table to finish her meal. Just as she took her seat she was aware of a noise and looked up in time to see Vukovic narrowly miss being drenched in coffee as he almost ran into the galley crew replacing a coffee pot. Without apology he walked across to Mac's table and pulled out a chair. As he was about to take a seat, Mac spoke.

"Isn't it polite, as well as customary, to acknowledge a senior officer, Vukovic?"

"My apologies, Colonel. Good morning." Vukovic sat down and smiled at Mac, who got to her feet, her breakfast forgotten. The desire to throw the remainder of her meal at the irritating man was strong, but Mac managed a hint of a smile.

"Lieutenant, the next time you take a woman on a date, remember to seat her before yourself, and if you happen to be joining her already at a table, don't forget to ask first if you might join her, invited or not."

As Mac walked away, Vukovic got to his feet and spoke up.

"Colonel, I seem to keep apologizing to you. Is there any way I can make up for my bad manners?"

Mac paused and turned, looking directly at the man in front of her.

"You can stop trying to impress me, Lieutenant. You are an officer in the US Navy, and you are a JAG. We work together, as and when the General sees fit, and that is all. I expect nothing more from you than the dedication to duty you obviously have, and the ability to carry out your duties within the law of the military."

Vukovic knew Mac was making reference to his work on the misappropriation case, and he had the grace to appear chastised.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good."

"May I join you for breakfast, ma'am? I do have some questions for you, if you don't mind? You said I could approach you later, and now is as good a time as any."

Mac was torn with getting as far away from the man as possible, and acknowledging his questions as she had said she would.

"Very well." Mac retook her seat, and Vukovic waited for her before sitting down himself. If he thought his exaggerated actions would appease Mac, he was wrong.

"Ma'am, about your report…" Vukovic began, and Mac went on alert immediately.

"What about it, Lieutenant?"

"I just think that as we are partners on this, you could at least let me know what is in your report so that I might concur with your…"

Mac rose to her feet once more, waving Vukovic down as he attempted to rise with her.

"Lieutenant, as I explained before, you submit your report to me, and I pass both your report and mine to the General, as individual papers. If your report is factual there should be no problem. As for being partners, we're _not_. You are a _junior_ officer," Mac stressed the word 'junior', and Vukovic knew it. "As such, you are under my command while we are on this vessel. Do I make myself understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Vukovic's tone bordered on insubordinate, but Mac let it go as she made one more comment.

"You don't get to concur with me, my report, or anything I do, Lieutenant. I, on the other hand, can concur or disagree with your comments as I see fit."

"Yes, ma'am." Vukovic waited while Mac left the Wardroom, and then he slumped back into his seat. While there were no other officers in the room to witness his dressing down, he was aware of the muffled laughter coming from behind the galley door. Glancing down at the table, and his untouched coffee, he decided against eating breakfast and returned to his quarters instead.

**Whiting Field, Florida**

_Hey, sweetheart, what's happening?_ Harm began the IM conversation, and within seconds Mac was sending back to him. 

I'm about to commit murder! Sorry, Harm, I didn't mean…I know your last case…

_Oh, Mac, don't worry about it. Is it Vukovic you're wanting to kill?_

Can't you tell? Mac smiled, even though she was alone, and so for good measure she put a 'smiley' on the screen and sent it to Harm too. He's questioning me on the report for the General. Says he wants to read it so he can 'concur' with my findings!

_I'm beginning to like this guy less and less._

Oh, don't say that. Mac waited for Harm's response, and then added another comment. The General says you two are so alike! This last comment was sent and Mac waited for Harm's response once more. When none came, she typed again. Hey, I was only joking!

_I know; I was just debating the General's state of mental health!_

Enough of them. How about you? Did you get to see the twins before you left?

_Not yet. I managed a quick visit, but Bud said the twins had been taken to bed, so I had a quick glass of punch and then left. Maybe we can go see them together?_

Yeah, I'd love that. Maybe it's time we told Bud and Harriet about us, too. I'm sure Harriet's going to know as soon as she sees us together, anyway, but I'm going to melt when I get to see the twins…

_Go on… _Harm responded, knowing there was more to Mac's comment. He wasn't disappointed.

Well, you know how you get when I just _melt _in your arms…

_I take it we're not talking about the twins now, are we?_

Nope… Mac's reply was fast, and Harm grinned.

_I hope there's no censor for these IM's, Mac._

Well, we'll just have to be vague, and imagine the rest…

_I can imagine quite a lot, marine…_

I know. I love your imagination, Harm…

The rest of the conversation was, as Mac had suggested, vague to the onlooker, but between the two of them the references made meant something _completely_ different. Their connection was cut short when there was a knock at Mac's door.

"Just a minute! Who is it?"

"Vukovic, ma'am. I've been asked to inform you that the helo is on its way in for us. Thirty minutes."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Mac answered, hoping the younger officer would get the hint and leave her in peace.

"Er…ma'am…?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"I'm not accustomed to shouting through steel doors, ma'am. Could we have this conversation face to face?"

Mac bit her lip in frustration, typed three words to Harm, and opened the hatch.

Harm looked at the words on his screen. Vukovic at door.

It was at least five minutes before Mac typed something more.

I've got to go. Helo due in 30. I'll let you know when I'm back in town. ILY, sailor.

_Okay. ILY2_. Harm signed off as soon as he saw Mac's message link disappear. Closing his laptop, he sat back in his seat, wondering when he would get to see Mac again in person.

**Following weekend – Roberts' Residence**

Harriet opened the door to find Harm and Mac stood together. Glancing behind them she made a quick note that they appeared to have travelled in one vehicle – Harm's SUV.

"Hey! Come on in! It's great to see you both!" As Harm and Mac entered the house, Harriet spoke up again. "I'm really sorry I missed you at the open house, Harm. Bud said you'd had to leave. Thank you so much for the bears, though. They were gorgeous!"

"You're welcome. We come bearing more gifts, and more time to spend, this time," Harm responded, hugging Harriet, and then Mac did the same. It wasn't lost on Harriet that Mac had let Harm do most of the talking for the two of them. Keeping the thought to herself, she showed her friends into the lounge, and went in search of Bud.

"It's almost too quiet. I wonder where AJ and Jimmy are?" Mac queried.

"Maybe out in the yard?" Harm suggested, and Mac nodded, walking out to where Harriet had gone looking for her husband. When she pushed open the door to the deck she was met with a sight that she had ached for most of her adult life. A family scene; husband, wife, children. Pausing to look at her friends and their family, Mac heard Harm came up behind her and relaxed against him as he put his hands on her shoulders. Leaning down so he could murmur in her ear, he spoke one single word.

"Soon." For a single word, to Mac it spoke volumes. Of the promise of marriage, of a child – maybe even _children, _and of forever. With Harm. Turning her face up to look at him she smiled and nodded. Harriet and Bud were aware of the private moment between their friends, and both of them came toward Harm and Mac.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Harriet asked, but the huge smile on her face told them that she had already guessed at their news.

"I guess so," acknowledged Mac, holding Harm's hand as Harriet came up the deck steps to hug her.

"We are so happy for you both! When? When did you get together?"

"A while back…" Mac hesitated, and Harriet gave her an understanding look.

"It's okay, Mac. It's your lives, and your privacy. We're just so happy for you! Did I say that already?" Harriet looked at Bud and then back at Harm. "It's just that we're so _happy_ for you!" All four adults broke into laughter, and Mac wiped at the tears in her eyes, as Harriet did the same.

Harm followed Bud down the deck steps to the yard, and was immediately drawn into a game with AJ and Jimmy, and Bud! Harriet and Mac stayed on the deck, while Mac gave a more detailed description of how she and Harm got together.

"We got together a little while after Webb…after he was found alive. It's just been nice getting to know each other in our new relationship. I mean, we've known each other for almost ten years, but this time around it's different."

"I remember that feeling," Harriet mused, and Mac smiled, remembering too how she and Harm had watched over Bud and Harriet's initial stumbling in their relationship, shared in their wedding celebrations, and then celebrated some more when their family began to grow. Harriet had stopped speaking, and was watching Mac's expression. "You look absolutely radiant, Mac. Being in love suits you. Or rather, being in love with Harm, and being able to show it. Somehow, with the others," Harriet didn't need to name names; Mac knew who she was referring to. "With them, you weren't totally happy."

"I know. Strange, isn't it? I mean, I admitted to Sturgis a while back that I was in love with Harm, and I was, but I wasn't able to show it then. When he quit to go to Paraguay, I was just so angry with him that I didn't let myself see that he had done it for me. By the time I realized, it was too late. He was out of the Navy, and my life, or so it seemed."

"When it's meant to be, Mac, life has a strange way of turning itself around. This proves it!"

"Yes, it does," Mac nodded in agreement, hugged Harriet once more, and then leaned back with a demanding look. "Now, where are these beautiful babies of yours?"

**Harm's Apartment – later that night**

"I saw you today, with the twins…" Harm murmured, as they lay in his bed, arms around each other, and Mac's head resting on his chest. At his words, she lifted her head to look at him. "You're going to make a wonderful mother, Sarah."

"I hope so," she returned softly, a worried look in her eyes. Harm leaned down and kissed her forehead before allaying her fears.

"I know so. Neither of us had a perfect childhood, and that makes us all the more determined to make this right for our child, or children…" Harm paused, and Mac smiled at him.

"You planning a soccer team?" she laughed.

"No, but if we are blessed to have children, whether one or one dozen, we'll both be good parents. We know the pitfalls already, so we know what to avoid. If all else fails, we have the two best examples living down the road, so to speak. Harriet and Bud seem to have found the right combination of family and career."

"Yes, they do." Mac nodded in agreement, and then her contented smile turned sultry. Harm responded immediately, both physically and verbally.

"What are you smiling at now?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you would like to practice a little," mused Mac, running her finger lightly down Harm's bare chest, and beyond…

Harm smiled too.

* * *

To be continued (I keep forgetting to add that sometimes!) 

A/N – I'm not sure if the name of the ship is the USS Condon or Camden, so I've chosen the former. If I'm wrong, I apologize.


	17. After the end of San Diego

Title : When You're Ready…

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

* * *

To all the readers/reviewers shown – thanks for the support, and please keep reading! It's nice to see from the reviews given that the 'format' for the story is still working out!

**cbw; cool cat; froggy0319; Lisa Brown; ryne'smom; anna7; harmsgirl-03; dana; suz573; Grace; jaggurl; Nikki; Kirsty; kirsten; ss; Arian04; GuitarVixen; iammusic; JennaTripped; JagFan; starryeyes10; Kavi Leighanna; SarahRabb705; BrokenSkye; NavyCB; SailorGirl; moe; katydid13; serendipity112233; Dreamer20715; jtbwriter; joanoa; FoxyWombat; chawkchic; maidenpride21; r; heartandy112; General Mac; jagaddict; ducktapedmoose; lehcar412; laura carr; bluejay742; dansingwolf; Tina Frank; snugglebug; Jackia; The Fiction Spider; Maria; Lisa; aserene; JAGJenni; martini1988; skyefire; MaritzaCarmicheal; Manda**

Apologies for lack of update on names/reviews; my computer has had the 'Monday morning' feeling well into the week! I will pull double duty on the next chapter as I want to post this chapter asap! Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

What could have happened after the end of San Diego…

**Saint Vincent Hospital – Blacksburg – Virginia**

Mac watched through the window of the room in the ICU, to where Mattie lay immobile on the bed, and Harm sat by her side, her hand in his, his head bowed. Whether he was asleep or praying, Mac didn't know. Stepping inside the room she walked up to Harm and put her hand on his shoulder. Immediately he stood up and took her in his arms, without saying a word. Mac stood in his embrace, giving what comfort she could, drawing on him for her own support too. They stood together for some time then Harm drew back to look at Mac.

"Hi," she murmured, and he nodded.

"Hi," he said in response, his voice husky from unshed tears, and relief that she was there with him, safe.

"I came straight from the airport. My things are still in the car. What…what have the doctors said?" Mac was already aware of the details of the accident from an earlier conversation with Harm. When she had returned Harm's call after having dinner with the General and the others in San Diego, she had listened and then told him she'd be on the next flight home. No arguments. Harm needed her, and that was all that was important right then. The case was over, there was no reason to stay. While Vukovic had tried to dissuade her, using the case as a reason to 'discuss' results with her, the General had nodded at her decision to return to DC. Mac had given her thanks, and simply walked away. Vukovic watched her leave. Cresswell watched Vukovic, shaking his head in wry amusement at the younger officer.

"Mattie's holding her own right now, but there is a sign of damage to the spinal cord, and they won't know how bad until she wakes up. It's…it's not good, Mac. If there is the damage they suspect, Mattie could be paralyzed from the neck down, and will need a respirator to breathe."

"That's worst case scenario, huh? Well, we both know Mattie is a fighter…" Mac looked at Mattie's prone figure in the bed, and then looked hard at Harm. "We'll work this out, Harm. Whatever happens, we'll work this out. I'm here with you."

"God knows what I'd do without you," Harm whispered, and Mac smiled gently.

"You're not going to ever have to find out the answer to that." Her response was immediate, and she pulled Harm closer for another hug, before talking again. "Where's Tom?"

Harm's expression changed briefly to one of disgust, and Mac waited for the explanation of his reaction.

"He was here when I first arrived, told me what the doctor's at the hospital had said, and then said that they were waiting for the specialist from Johns Hopkins to arrive. I didn't see him for four days after that. He turned up day before yesterday, unshaven, hair mussed, as though he'd dragged himself out of a bottle."

"Oh, no…!" Mac's response was immediate and heartfelt. Both she and Harm had seen Tom Johnson make an amazing effort to sober up, and the fact that the Family Court judge had seen fit to return custody to Tom was testament to his success. Now it seemed like it was slipping away again. "Have you seen him since?"

"No. He's probably crawled right back inside that bottle." Harm's words were bleak, but Mac acknowledged that he was probably right.

"What do _you_ want to do?"

"I want to petition to look after Mattie again. This is the first big test of Tom's relationship with his daughter, and he's failed her. Badly! If this is his reaction now, there's no way he'd cope with her long term care."

Mac nodded, knowing that Harm was right. Having Mattie back in Harm's life full time would impact on her relationship with him, she knew that. And she accepted it. There was no doubt in her mind when she spoke softly to him.

"If you want to take this further, Harm, and take steps to adopt Mattie, don't you dare forget that I'm right here with you."

"Are you sure?" Harm was stunned by Mac's words, knowing that his unspoken decision to do just that – adopt – would change his life irrevocably, and therefore his relationship with Mac.

"I'm absolutely sure. Harm, we still have our plans and dreams, and now we have Mattie's too." Harm smiled at those words, remembering how he had told Mattie that she had to come out of her coma so that they could do the things they had planned. The difference now was that those plans would include Mac too.

"I knew there was a really good reason I fell in love with you," Harm murmured, raising his hands to cup Mac's face. As they stood there, just looking at each other, the nurse on duty knocked on the glass panel to announce her presence. Harm pulled away from Mac to acknowledge the nurse, but he didn't let go of Mac totally, dropping one hand to extend his arm around her shoulders, and turn her to face the nurse also.

"I have to take Miss Johnson's vitals, if you don't mind? You can come back in when I'm through. Better yet, why don't you both take a rest? If there is any change, we _will_ call you."

"I'm not leaving," muttered Harm, stubbornly, and the nurse gave him a glaring look. Mac watched the byplay with interest, and an amused smile.

"I take it he's been a nuisance?" she asked the nurse, who gave her a baleful smile.

"If you could call being here almost 24/7, when he's not at work. I know he's not Miss Johnson's father, ma'am, but if I hadn't been informed, I would have taken him for her father first off. I don't know where Mr Johnson is, but this man has done more in the past 72 hours than her real father. That's what counts with me. What worries me is that he's not getting any rest, and if he keeps this up, he's going to end up in a bed right next to her!" The nurse had turned her gaze back on Harm, and Mac gave him a soft smile.

"How about it, sailor? We go home, get something to eat, have some sleep and get back here in a few hours?"

"I don't want Tom coming in here drunk and disturbing Mattie," Harm grumbled, and the nurse patted his arm reassuringly.

"Don't you worry. When you leave, other than the doctors on duty, no-one is going to be disturbing this girl until you return. I promise you that."

Harm didn't look convinced, but Mac reached up and rubbed his shoulder gently. Moving over to Mattie, she leaned down and kissed the young woman's forehead.

"We'll be back soon, sweetheart. I need to take Harm home to rest, but we'll be back to stay with you." Mac spoke as though Mattie just had her eyes closed and could hear every word. It was something that was encouraged, talking to coma patients as though they were just resting, in the belief that the person could hear voices and music, and that something familiar would jog their mind. Harm followed Mac, reaching down to kiss Mattie's forehead too.

"We'll be back, kiddo. Don't you dare go walkabouts while we're gone. I expect you to be right here when we get back. We love you, Mattie."

Harm followed Mac out of the room without a backward glance. The nurse watched the pair of them leave, and then busied herself taking details from Mattie's monitors. As she wrote she spoke also.

"That's a nice guy you've got there, Mattie Johnson. Why wasn't he around when I was growing up? Not that my Pop wasn't a good man, but boy he sure didn't look like Harmon Rabb!" There was no response from Mattie; the monitors maintaining a steady rhythm. It didn't stop the nurse talking though, and she kept up her monologue until she had finished her duty at Mattie's bedside, moving onto the next patient.

**Harm's Apartment – later**

Mac was seated on one end of Harm's couch, her legs pulled up to her chin, her arms wrapped around her legs. Her gaze was fixed on Harm, who was asleep, stretched out on the couch. When they had returned to his apartment, Jennifer had stuck her head out of her door to ask about Mattie. Harm had told her there was no change, but that Mattie was stable. Along with Harm, Jennifer had been a regular visitor also, after work. Sometimes riding along with Harm to the hospital, after which he had brought her back to the apartment building. Jennifer had noticed, however, that as soon as he had dropped her off, he had turned right around and gone back to the hospital. When Jennifer saw Mac with Harm, she smiled, knowing that Mac at least would make sure Harm got something to eat, and some rest. Mac smiled to herself. As she had prepared food for them Harm had gone to sit on the couch. When Mac turned around, he was fast asleep! With the meal ready to cook, Mac had continued with her portion – her last meal having been on the flight from San Diego. For Harm's portion she prepared the ingredients, and covered it loosely before placing it in the refrigerator. Right now, rest was more important to him, and she continued to watch him sleep.

A little later Mac woke up herself, to find that she was curled up on the bed, Harm wrapped around her. It was obvious that he had woken at some point, found her asleep, and brought her to bed with him. Turning in his arms, she saw his open eyes, and the smile on his face.

"I missed you," he murmured, and Mac nodded in agreement.

"Did you eat?" she asked, running her hand gently from the side of his head down to his chin.

"Yeah, I found the stuff you left. I've eaten that, and some fruit. Thanks."

"How long have we been here?"

"In bed, about an hour."

"Is there anything else I can do?" Mac asked softly, and Harm gave her a smile in return.

"You're doing it," he answered, before leaning over and kissing Mac. It was a gentle kiss, meant to reassure, and not as a prelude to a more physical expression of love. Between them it was understood that all they needed right now was to hold each other and draw strength. Mac was the first to pull back and Harm looked at her as she did so.

"I think we should get back to the hospital. I'll check in on Mattie with you, then I need to get back to my place and sort out stuff from this past week. I'll be back as soon as I can." Mac's explanation was accepted, and Harm nodded.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan," he answered, but didn't move, just looking at Mac, who tipped her head slightly and grinned at him.

"What?" she murmured in query.

"I love you, Sarah Mackenzie."

"I know. I love you too."

* * *

tbc 


	18. After the end of Death At The Mosque

Title : When You're Ready…

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

* * *

**Please see notes at end of chapter re cancellation of the show.**

To all the readers/reviewers shown – thanks for the support, and please keep reading! It's nice to see from the reviews given that the 'format' for the story is still working out!

cbw; cool cat; froggy0319; Lisa Brown; ryne'smom; anna7; harmsgirl-03; dana; suz573; Grace; jaggurl; Nikki; Kirsty; kirsten; ss; Arian04; Radiorox; iammusic; JennaTripped; JagFan; starryeyes10; Kavi Leighanna; SarahRabb705; BrokenSkye; NavyCB; SailorGirl; moe; katydid13; serendipity112233; Dreamer20715; jtbwriter; joanoa; FoxyWombat; chawkchic; maidenpride21; r; heartandy112; General Mac; jagaddict; ducktapedmoose; lehcar412; laura carr; bluejay742; dansingwolf; Tina Frank; snugglebug; Jackia; The Fiction Spider; Maria; Lisa; aserene; JAGJenni; martini1988; skyefire; MaritzaCarmicheal; Manda; Brittany4445; Jaka; Dessler; joshklar; KJFlygirl87

I told you I'd pull double duty on the reviews, so here goes:

**snugglebug** – Thanks for your reviews. Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! **Arian04** – Thanks for your reviews. I'm pleased you have seen the way I try to put Harm and Mac over to a reader – my writing must be improving! **:o)** Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! **starryeyes10** - Thanks for your reviews. Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! **Brittany4445** – Hello and welcome to the story! I'm with you on being ashamed. I thought that DJE felt the same when he put his hand over his eyes as he was talking to CB in the hospital. He was probably groaning (or laughing!) at how stupid the lines were! Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! **Ryne's Mom** - Thanks for your reviews, and you're welcome! It always makes my day when someone else enjoys what I write. Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! **jtbwriter **– Hiya! Thanks for your reviews, as always. I heard the 'Doc' say coma to Harm in ep.16, and I'm a strong believer in coma victims hearing even when they appear to be totally 'out of it'! I wish DPB leaves NCIS alone too – although he seems a bit 'slap happy' regarding his productions these days! Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! PS – Hope your 'boutique' day went well! **froggy0319 **- Thanks for your reviews. Maybe I should send some of my work to DPB – you think? **:o) **Seriously though, thank you for your support; it means so much! Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! **cbw** - Thanks for your reviews. In some ways, while it's sad to see JAG go, I'm glad it's ending during DJE's time on the show. After all, he really did make the part his! Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! **aserene** - Thanks for your reviews. At least now we don't have to worry about a Mac/Pukovic (my new name for 'him') storlyline. Whatever DPB leaves us thinking about Mac and Harm, we can always rewrite it! Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! KJFlygirl87 - Thanks for your review. Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! **joshklar** – Hello and welcome to the story! Thanks for your wonderful and entertaining review. I'm with you on the 'Mac' bio – she really isn't a giggly school-girl anymore, but seems to go all 'mushy' at any male who isn't Harm! Your 'ending' is sad, but feasible, but I'm still plugging for a H&M ending (if only in my dreams!). At least with the demise of JAG we won't have to wonder how 'JAG San Diego: The Show' would have fared on TV, nor where Mac/Pukovic would end up! Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! **Manda** - Thanks for your reviews. Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! **joanoa** - Thanks for your reviews. Imagination can put you anywhere you want to be, if only for a little while. Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! **Dessler** – Hello and welcome to the story! Thanks for your review. To 'shipper hearts everywhere' – now I know why I chose to share my work with such wonderful people like yourself. Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! **Jaka** – Hello and welcome to the story! Thanks for your reviews. Not sure if you've kept up on the JAG news, but with the cancellation of JAG, at least we can go out on a high with DJE in the last episode, as it should be! I'm just sorry it ended on a sour note for him. Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! **JAGJenni** - Thanks for your review, and your support, and I'm glad we don't have to see Mac and Pukovic in another season! Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! **jaggurl** - Thanks for your review. Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! **MaritzaCarmichael** - Thanks for your review. Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

* * *

What could have happened after the end of Death At The Mosque…

**Saint Vincent Hospital – Blacksburg – Virginia**

Mac walked through the hospital toward the ICU, and paused before she pushed the button to be admitted to the unit. The last time she had seen Harm they had parted with him rebuffing her offer to watch over Mattie while he got some more sleep. It had hurt, Mac knew, but she had to look past his actions to what was happening to Mattie. The teenager hadn't come around yet, and the longer she was unconscious, the lower the chances became for her to make a recovery of any kind. The other thing on Harm's mind was what would happen to Mattie if Tom didn't pull himself together and sober up. Even if he did, it would still reflect badly on him, but with what Harm had told her, about finding Tom out on the street, things couldn't be any worse for him retaining custody of Mattie. Harm knew that he had to report Tom's disappearance, and have Mattie taken care of by other means. When they had spoken, Mac had recalled Harm taking on Mattie's care again, but Harm had vetoed the idea, saying the young girl didn't need 'a revolving door'. Mac was still unsure what Harm had meant by that, and because he had refused her offer to take time out, Mac had left him at the hospital with her words _'let me know when you need me' _hanging between them.They had spoken on the telephone since that night, but hadn't been in each other's company since. It had only been a couple of nights, but since they had been so close to each other before, it seemed like they had taken a step back in their relationship. Mac took a deep breath and pressed the button.

"Hey…" Harm was the first to speak as he caught sight of Mac entering the unit. With a smile on his face he walked toward her, catching her right hand in his as he stopped in front of her. "Mac…I'm sorry, about the other night…"

"You had a lot on your mind."

"But that didn't mean I should take it out on you. I missed you, the last two nights. I _do_ need you."

"I missed being with you," Mac answered softly, and then smiled at Harm. "Just don't shut me out, okay? I need _you_ too." Leaning into Harm she gave him a soft kiss, at the same time as her arms came around his waist.

"Okay."

"So, what's happening?"

"With Mattie, not much change. She's still holding her own, and that's a good sign, but until she wakes up, there's no way to gauge how much damage has been done by the accident, and the coma."

"What about Child Services?"

"I've requested to speak to the woman who dealt with the case before. Ms LeMoine. I'll keep you posted, I promise."

"You'd better, Flyboy. You don't want to be tangling with an angry Marine, especially one you're in love with," Mac murmured, leaning in to kiss Harm again. As they parted, standing close together, a familiar voice had them both standing to attention, even dressed as they were in civilian clothes.

"Sir!"

"At ease, both of you. I came to see how your 'daughter' was getting on, Commander." Gordon Cresswell nodded at Mac and then turned his attention on Harm. As their commanding officer had made no mention of their closeness seconds earlier, neither did they.

"Sir, she isn't my…" Harm began, but Cresswell waved his hand.

"She's as good as, Commander, from what I've heard from Colonel Mackenzie. May I sit with you for a while?"

"Of course, sir…" Harm glanced at Mac, a look of puzzlement on his face, but she shook her head, as much in the dark about the General's actions as Harm was.

"If you gentlemen will excuse me, I'll go say 'hello' to Mattie and then get myself something from the cafeteria. I came straight from work and changed downstairs. I haven't eaten yet."

"By all means, Colonel. I'll see you before I leave, I hope?" Even voiced as a question, Mac knew the General intended to speak to her before the evening was over.

"Of course, sir." Mac echoed Harm's words, as she leaned in to give him a hug. If they were going to be reprimanded, she would face whatever came, but nothing was going to stop her showing what affection she could under the circumstances. Harm reciprocated, hugging her back, holding on for a few seconds longer than was probably warranted, but reluctant to let Mac go. "I'll be back up in a while. You can take a break then," Mac murmured, as she pulled away.

"Yes," Harm acknowledged, and in that instant the rebuff of days earlier was forgiven and forgotten.

Mac smiled as she left the two men together outside Mattie's room while she went inside, and walked up to the bedside. Leaning over the pale, still figure, Mac kissed Mattie's forehead, said 'hello', and promised she'd be right back after she had got something to eat.

"You know me, Mattie! I need my food! I'll be right back, sweetie. Harm's just outside, but he's talking to the General, so he'll be a while, but don't you worry, he's close by." Mac turned then and left the room, and the unit, while she went in search of something edible in the cafeteria. Right then she was hungry enough to eat anything – even hospital food!

Harm caught Mac's departure out of the corner of his eye, but his mind was on his conversation with his commanding officer.

"So, Commander, tell me more about Mattie. You don't mind if I call her by her first name, do you? It seems so formal to refer to her as Miss Grace."

"Of course not, sir. Technically, Mattie is using her father's surname now. Grace was her mother's maiden name, and she used it when she was estranged from her father."

"I'll stick with Mattie then." Gordon Cresswell smiled, and took a look through the window into Mattie's room. "Colonel Mackenzie tells me you were Mattie's guardian for a while. How did that come about?"

"When I left the Navy, a while back, I was employed by Mattie to fly crop-dusters."

"That's when the Admiral asked you to come back, hm?"

"It's in my file, sir."

"The official version, yes. But I want to get to know the personal version, Harm. I've read your file, right the way through, as you know. I find it very intriguing that a man who obviously loves children has none of his own."

"I've never had the right relationship, General," Harm admitted, and sat back with a surprised look on his face as he realized he'd never admitted that much to himself before, let alone anyone else!

"Until now, huh?" Cresswell grinned, and then looked at Harm closely. "I know you had a special bond with the Admiral, too, Harm, and I respect that he thought of you as a son. He admitted as much himself."

"He did?" Harm looked surprised, and Cresswell actually laughed.

"Don't look so surprised, Harm. I'd say you two had a mutual admiration society going on during your time together at JAG. What I'd like is to be able to count on your loyalty in that fashion too." Harm began to protest, but Cresswell put up his hand to stall him. "What I'm saying is that while I know you are as faithful to your duty and station as you have always been, I would like to count you as one of my friends also. I seem to have managed to make friends with the Colonel, through my daughter. It isn't a bad thing to have a two-star as a friend, you know?"

Harm grinned, and shook Cresswell's outstretched hand.

"I'd like that, sir."

"It's Gordon. We're off duty, aren't we?"

"Yes, si…Gordon," Harm corrected himself, and then glanced through the window at Mattie. Cresswell followed his gaze, and smiled.

"You were telling me about Paraguay," he prompted, and Harm gave him a wry smile, shaking his head as he did.

"Actually, I was telling you about _after_ Paraguay," he corrected, but continued to talk, starting from Mac's deployment to the CIA, right up to the present day, and including the hearing when Mac had appeared as a character witness for him.

"Seems you and the Colonel are always ready to support each other, Harm. How did she take your being married, hm?"

"You know about that? It isn't in the file," Harm was amused to discover just how much Gordon Cresswell _did _know about him and his life.

"There's a lot I have been finding out about you, Commander Rabb. Coates is a mine of information, did you know that?"

Harm laughed then, knowing full well that Jennifer would never breach the confidence of another person with her commanding officer.

"I'm sure she is, but I know for a fact she would not give away such details."

"True. Okay, scuttlebutt was the main source, but I backed it up with a bit of detective work on my part. Now, back to the Colonel."

"Mac was already involved, with Clayton Webb."

"Is that why you _married_ Miss Gale?"

"It wasn't a real ceremony, Gordon, which I'm sure you know. It served a purpose. I got what I needed, and I helped Catherine too."

"I'm sure you did, on both counts. I understand Mac isn't involved with Webb any longer. So where does that leave the two of you?"

"There's no point in denying we have been seeing each other, Gordon. After what you saw when you came in here, you have every right to throw the book at us for…"

"For what? All I saw was two friends comforting each other over the trauma that Mattie is going through. However, if there are any such shows of affection in JAG Ops, that would be another matter altogether. What I don't see, I don't know about, do I?"

"I guess not," Harm nodded, and both men smiled as they reached a common ground.

"If the status quo should change, say if you were to propose, then I'd expect to be one of the first to know, so that I can make arrangements."

"Arrangements?"

"To keep you both. You're a good team, and I'm aware that if one or the other of you were to be stationed elsewhere, it wouldn't be long before you'd arrange to be together, even if that meant taking terminal leave. I don't want that to happen, and I'm sure you don't either."

"No, I don't. But I don't see how…"

"Leave it with me. As my predecessor had certain 'privileges', so do I. Just keep me in the loop."

"We will."

"Good. Well, I'm going to catch up with Mac to say goodbye, and a few other things, and then I'll leave you two – sorry, three – in peace."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Commander. As I told Colonel Mackenzie, take all the time you need. I'd like to think I would be this capable if it were my daughters."

"Aye, sir."

Harm shook hands once more, and then watched as his commanding officer left the unit. He then walked into Mattie's room and sat down beside the bed, taking Mattie's hand in his, waiting for Mac to return.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

CANCELLATION OF 'JAG':

By now you will all probably have heard the news about JAG being cancelled. All good things come to an end sometime but I, for one, am glad that it has ended in DJE's time, and not continued with the proposed storylines for Series 11. I am also saddened that it has ended on such a sour note for DJE, when it should have been ending with a rounding up of existing storylines for all characters and, of course, the perfect ending for Harm and Mac. Together. (Sigh!) Still, there's always fanfiction! Even with the series gone, I'm sure writers will still continue…I certainly shall!

A/N :

I tried to find out the correct spelling of the name for the part actress Joan McMurtrey played on the episode 'A Merry Little Christmas'. I could only find her listed as 'Guardian Ad Litum', but in the clips I heard her introduce herself as Ms LeMoine, so I'm taking a stab at how the name is spelled, and if it's wrong, I apologize.


	19. After the end of Two Towns

Title : When You're Ready…

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : T

* * *

To all the readers/reviewers shown – thanks for the support, and please keep reading! It's nice to see from the reviews given that the 'format' for the story is still working out!

cbw; cool cat; froggy0319; Lisa Brown; ryne'smom; anna7; harmsgirl-03; dana; suz573; Grace; jaggurl; Nikki; Kirsty; kirsten; ss; Arian04; Radiorox; iammusic; JennaTripped; JagFan; starryeyes10; Kavi Leighanna; SarahRabb705; BrokenSkye; NavyCB; SailorGirl; moe; katydid13; serendipity112233; Dreamer20715; jtbwriter; joanoa; FoxyWombat; chawkchic; maidenpride21; r; heartandy112; General Mac; jagaddict; ducktapedmoose; lehcar412; laura carr; bluejay742; dansingwolf; Tina Frank; snugglebug; Jackia; The Fiction Spider; Maria; Lisa; aserene; JAGJenni; martini1988; skyefire; MaritzaCarmicheal; Manda; Brittany4445; Jaka; Dessler; joshklar; KJFlygirl87; LiseGirardi; tb

**aserene **- Thanks for your review. I agree; I would be lost without the fanfiction, too. Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**jtbwriter **- Hiya! Thanks for your review, as always. I've been checking out SpoilerFix regularly, and I was wondering if, maybe, they'd re-shot the last episode? You think? Fingers crossed! Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**skyefire **- Thanks for your review. Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**snugglebug **- Thanks for your review. I'm having home extension /renovation work done at present so the house is upside down, but as the episodes are coming thick and fast toward the end, I'm trying to keep up with them. Other fics are suffering at present, but I'll sort them out asap! Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**manda **- Thanks for your review. Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**cbw **- Thanks for your review. I found the fanfic sites just over a year ago, and I've had such fun writing all my stories, and much more fun sharing them with such wonderful people as yourself, and discovering that you like them too! While you're out there, I'll keep writing, I promise! Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**LiseGirardi - **Hello and welcome to the story! Thanks for your review. I really like the General – I think TPTB have made him in the mould of the Admiral, albeit a different service. At least he seems to have Mac and Harm's interests at heart, like AJ did. Not sure if he actually wants them 'together', but he seems to care about them individually. Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**tb - **Hello and welcome to the story! Thanks for your review. I guess it would be too much to hope for, but I wrote elsewhere in my reviews that maybe TPTB re-wrote the last episode in favor of Harm and Mac? What do you think? Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**starryeyes10 **- Thanks for your review. Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**bluejay742 **- Thanks for your review. Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**KJFlygirl87 **- Thanks for your review. I wanted to write something that would cancel out the lousy scene of Harm and Mac on the show, and I think I managed that. I also wanted to involve the General with Harm seeing as he said what he did about taking the time he needed. Makes him human! Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**froggy0319 **- Thanks for your review. I hope many other fanfic writers keep going after the show – there is still so much out there, and I enjoy reading as much as writing! Hope you like this chapter, and (I know, I always say it!) please keep reading!

* * *

What could have happened after the end of Two Towns…

**Bahrain International Airport – earlier**

"Colonel! I thought it was you! When did you hit town?"

"Hit town? I'm in Departures, _Lieutenant_." Mac addressed Vukovic in a lowered voice, and stressing his rank didn't pass his attention. Vukovic toned down his exuberance and nodded, suitably chastised.

"Ma'am, of course. I didn't know you were over here."

"Is there any reason why you should have known?" Mac enquired, her eyebrow raised. Vukovic shook his head.

"No, ma'am. I hope your visit was successful."

"It was. And yours?"

"Same, ma'am. Um, you're traveling back tonight?"

"That's the idea, yes."

"Are you traveling alone, ma'am?"

"As I traveled out here alone, that would be the general idea."

"It's just…would you mind if I sat with you, ma'am? I'm seated next to a guy I've just spent time in the desert with, and…"

"And as that is your assigned task, Lieutenant, I suggest you comply with your duties. The General informed me that you were due to travel back with an injured soldier. He did save your life, didn't he?"

"Yes, ma'am." Vukovic looked hard at Mac. "Have I upset you in any way, ma'am? Because if I…"

"Lieutenant, I have a report to file, so if you'll excuse me, I need to use the Executive Lounge. We have a flight change in London, and so I may see you there. If not, have a safe flight and I'll see you back at JAG." Mac turned away, smiling at her ingenuity at upgrading her booking at the last minute. SOP had military personnel traveling in coach unless otherwise authorized, or paid for by personal means. Mac had chosen to upgrade for two reasons – the first, it was much more comfortable; the second, she had known that Vukovic would be on the flight, even if he hadn't known _she_ would be, and she blessed Jennifer for giving her the heads-up.

"_Yes, Colonel, you will."_ Vukovic watched as Mac turned and walked away. His statement was directed more at the fact that they had the stopover in London than at being back at JAG on Monday morning. His gaze lingered until Mac was out of sight. At that point the Marine he was traveling with caught up to him.

"Hey, Vic! You should check out the shops, man! They're great!"

"Yeah, so I've heard…" Vukovic turned, grinned at his companion, and followed him back to the duty-free area.

**London Heathrow Airport – Terminal Four**

Vukovic was aware that Mac had flown ahead of coach class, but when he tried to locate her in the disembarking passengers he was unable to pick out her uniform among the many coats and jackets the other passengers wore.

"Vic? Who're you looking for? Colonel Mackenzie?"

"We work together. I wanted to pick her brain about a case coming up."

"Give the lady a break, man! By the sound of it, she's had a hard time in Iraq too, so maybe she's looking forward to a little r-and-r in London."

"What do you mean?" Vukovic turned around to face Smith, who was grinning and pointing off into the distance, where the Exit signs were indicated.

"Looks like the Colonel is taking a break right here in England, Lieutenant, sir. I'm headed for Germany, and you're on your lonesome back stateside."

Vukovic scowled. Somehow, Sarah Mackenzie had managed to elude him once again.

Mac, for her part, had forgotten about Vukovic as soon as she had left him in the terminal building in Bahrain. With enough time to complete and file her report direct to the General, via Jennifer's computer, she had then brought out her cell phone and sent a message to another number without having to look up the details, it was as familiar to her as her own number.

Once the aircraft touched down at Heathrow, and the seatbelt sign switched off, Mac had taken down her flight bag and made her way off the aircraft. During the flight, when most of the passengers had slept, she had changed out of her uniform and into civilian clothes consisting of jeans, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Her uniform was stored inside the bag, ready for the cleaners when she returned to the States. With her hair unfastened from the secure knot she used for work, she had tied it off to one side with a soft band, and it hung over her right shoulder as she had settled in to sleep. It wasn't quite the same as travelling with Harm, considering she usually used him as her pillow, but Mac made do with an actual pillow, and managed a couple of hours sleep before she felt the aircraft begin its descent into London. With no thought further than finding her way to the exits, and what awaited her, Mac walked along with the other passengers who filed through the airport on a daily basis. In her pocket her cell phone bleeped once, and Mac pulled it out, reading the message displayed, and smiling widely. Putting the cell phone away again, she glanced across the concourse of Terminal Four Arrivals and spotted him right away.

"Hi, Sailor."

"Hello, beautiful." Harm reached to take Mac's holdall off her shoulder with his right hand, and she tucked her hand into his left, squeezing tightly as he pulled her closer to him. "I've missed you," he murmured, bringing his face close to hers as the other passengers moved around them, some paying notice, most paying little heed to the couple. It was a scene that was played out time and again at the airport in any one of the four terminals, whether in arrivals or departures, and apart from the odd cursory glance, no one paid much notice at all to the tall dark haired man, and the slightly shorter dark haired woman as they kissed.

"Want to get out of here?"

"Wherever you're going…" Mac acknowledged, and Harm grinned. Hefting her bag onto his shoulder a little more securely, he walked out of the terminal building with Mac, heading for a rental car outside.

Hotel Room – London City Centre 

"How did you wangle this time off, anyway?" Mac asked, as she and Harm lay on the bed in the room, content to murmur conversationally as they had sated other _needs_, for the time being. They were now waiting for room service to deliver a food cart.

"The General wanted me to find out some information on military service protocols over here, and as I felt it would be prudent to meet face to face with some of the top brass, I offered to travel in person, on my own time. As it was also close to the weekend, I put forward the idea that maybe I needed a little time to work out what I was going to do about Mattie, too."

"You haven't said anything. How is Mattie?"

"No change," Harm murmured, and Mac leaned in to kiss him gently. As she pulled back to look at Harm, he smiled at her. "I wanted to be with you, alone, for a little while at least. With you being sent off to Iraq as you were, this seemed too good an opportunity to miss spending time with you."

"I'm glad you called. It's been a crazy few months for us."

"Absolutely. By the way, you didn't get chance to tell me what the General said to you after he came to visit Mattie at the hospital. He didn't give you a hard time, did he?"

Mac grinned and shook her head.

"Actually, he was really nice. Said something about what he didn't see didn't bother him, but if he were to see unprofessional behavior at work, he'd have something to say about it. Ah, and he also said that if _you_ were to plan on doing something like going on bended knee, he wanted to know about it!"

"That's roughly what he said to me, too. I guess that means we have his approval, to an extent."

"What about the 'bended knee' part? Are you going to be doing something about that soon?"

"Soon," Harm echoed, smiling, and then he put his hand under his pillow and pulled out a small, grey velvet box. Mac drew in a breath, her eyes widening as she looked from Harm's face to the box, and back again.

"Harm…I didn't…you don't have to…"

"It isn't the engagement ring I have for you, Mac. I have other plans for giving you _that_ ring. This is something just as significant though. I think you'll understand the message I'm trying to give you."

"You…you've already planned how you're going to propose?" Mac managed to utter the words, not sure how she got them past the lump forming in her throat. Harm's next statement brought the tears to her eyes with no trouble whatsoever!

"I've known for a long time, Sarah…" he murmured softly, and Mac felt his lips on hers, despite the salty wetness he found there when he kissed her. In that instant she knew just how long Harm had been waiting for her. Once, long ago, Jordan had told her that Harm was just waiting until Mac said she was ready. Somehow, Mac knew that it was long before that when Harm had first realized just what an impact Sarah Mackenzie would have on his life. Whether he had planned to ask her to marry him back then, Mac didn't know, but she did know that it wasn't long after he had saved her on the USS Watertown that his thoughts had turned to being with her on a full-time basis, both at work and in private. As the emotions rolled across Mac's face, Harm put his hand over hers, opening the box for her. As the diamond and emerald eternity ring came into focus, Mac laughed. Yes, she did understand the significance right away. Eternity! The bridge with lights in Sydney; the amount of time they had waited to get where they were today; the promise of forever. It was all tied up in one beautiful, jeweled circle and given with hope, and love. Mac picked the ring up delicately between finger and thumb on her right hand, and turned it to place on her other hand. As she held it over her third finger, left hand, Harm reached up to push it gently into place, and Mac leaned into the crook of his neck, lifting her finger to admire the jewelry.

"It's beautiful! Thank you," she murmured, and Harm wrapped her up in a bear hug, giving her his answer in gesture; words not possible at that moment.

A knock at the door brought them out of their embrace, and Harm gave a lop-sided grin as he grabbed the complimentary bathrobe and went to answer the door. When he had tipped the waiter and pulled the cart all the way into the room, Harm gave an exaggerated bow and announced 'Dinner is served!' Mac laughed and clambered off the bed to go and seat herself at the nearby table.

**JAG Headquarters** - **following Monday**

Vukovic was waiting by Jennifer's desk when Mac and Harm came out of their respective offices and walked together to see the General for their morning briefing. As they passed, Harm murmured something to Jennifer, and she nodded silently but gave Harm a small smile. Mac nodded her head too, and then glanced across at Vukovic.

"I see you made it back in one piece, Lieutenant. How was the journey?"

"Uneventful, ma'am. How about yours?"

Mac didn't blink as she addressed her junior officer.

"Just fine, Lieutenant." With that brief retort, Mac walked into Cresswell's office ahead of Harm who neatly sidestepped Vukovic, and his attempt to enter the room behind Mac, without breaking stride. Cresswell, however, hadn't missed the breach in protocol.

"Lieutenant," he began, his voice deceptively low.

"Sir?" Vukovic looked directly at his commanding officer.

"I believe you know your protocol in the presence of senior officers?"

"Of course, sir."

"Then don't let me see such a vulgar display again."

"Aye, sir…I mean, no, sir. It won't happen again." Vukovic looked straight ahead, as Mac and Harm dipped their heads. Mac had missed Vukovic's attempt, being in front of him, but she had been aware – as always – that Harm had not followed her immediately into the room. As Cresswell turned to address them their heads came up in unison.

"Colonel, thank you for your report. I find technology wonderful when it gives me free time. I see you do, too."

"It seemed the most convenient means to get the report to you at the earliest, sir."

"Absolutely. I was able to take action on it before the weekend, and the matter is now closed. As for you, Commander…"

"Sir?" Harm looked directly at Cresswell. He had seen the older man's gaze drop briefly to the ring on Mac's finger.

"Is there anything I need to know?"

"Not at this time, General. The talks with London were successful, I believe, and I have left them with a copy of the report I sent to you. We are just waiting to hear from them in return. As for other matters, you will be advised of any changes as promised."

"I see. And in the meantime?"

"In the meantime, sir, it is simply an affirmation of existing situations."

"Very well. Now, down to business. Take a seat, all of you." Cresswell returned to the chair behind his desk, as Mac, Harm and Vukovic took the chairs in front of them.

Vukovic had no idea what Harm was referring to, but he too had seen the ring on Mac's finger. The reference to London wasn't lost on him either, but although he knew Mac had stayed over in the capital, he had been unable to find any record of Harm having been away on official business, and no one at JAG would be likely to tell him anything, least of all Jennifer Coates.

* * *

To be continued 


	20. After the end of Unknown Soldier

Title : When You're Ready…

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

To all the readers/reviewers shown – thanks for the support, and please keep reading! It's nice to see from the reviews given that the 'format' for the story is still working out!

cbw; cool cat; froggy0319; Lisa Brown; ryne'smom; anna7; harmsgirl-03; dana; suz573; Grace; jaggurl; Nikki; Kirsty; kirsten; ss; Arian04; Radiorox; iammusic; JennaTripped; JagFan; starryeyes10; Kavi Leighanna; SarahRabb705; BrokenSkye; NavyCB; SailorGirl; moe; katydid13; serendipity112233; Dreamer20715; jtbwriter; joanoa; FoxyWombat; chawkchic; maidenpride21; r; heartandy112; General Mac; jagaddict; ducktapedmoose; lehcar412; laura carr; bluejay742; dansingwolf; Tina Frank; snugglebug; Jackia; The Fiction Spider; Maria; Lisa; aserene; JAGJenni; martini1988; skyefire; MaritzaCarmicheal; Manda; Brittany4445; Jaka; Dessler; joshklar; KJFlygirl87; LiseGirardi; tb

**Apologies for the delay in posting the last three chapters of the story – I've had problems getting access to the episodes, and when I eventually got US, I couldn't get my head around how to bring Harm and Mac together in my story when the episode was so lousy! Same applies to DT, but I think I've done justice to FWAFS, so I'll be posting all three chapters as soon as possible after each other, but I hope you'll still review them all and send your comments! **

**LiseGirardi – **Thanks for your review. I guess by now you know Mattie did wake up in a later episode, which I deal with in my next chapter. Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**jtbwriter – **Hiya! Thanks for your review, as always. Apologies as above. I hope your interview went well – belated good wishes! Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**Aserene – **Thanks for your review. Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**MaritzaCarmichael – **Thanks for your review. Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**cbw – **Thanks for your review. Apologies as above. Once I got the episode to work from I really had a problem working with it! As long as I have a keyboard though, I'll keep writing, and I've heard rumors of a TV special in the future (?) so that's something to look forward to as well! Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**Radiorox **– Thanks for your reviews. I've really got to like Cresswell over this series, and it's almost a shame the series is ending, but I can still keep him 'alive' in stories. Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! PS – Vicpuke and Pukovic – what a team:o)

**froggy0319 – **Thanks for your lovely review. Makes my day to read such nice words, and although my posting has been a bit erratic (to say the least!) recently, I'm still here, and I'm still writing! Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**snugglebug – **Thanks for your review. Right back at ya! Haven't been able to send reviews in return, but thinking of you! Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**starryeyes10 – **Thanks for your review. Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**tb - **Thanks for your review. I guess by now you'll have seen the final episode. According to interviews on ET, several different endings were made, but I think all HM shippers were satisfied with the ending we got! (I would like to have seen the 'wild' ending, tho':o) – Wouldn't you?) Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**Brittany4445 – **Thanks for your lovely review. Apologies as above, but also just to say I'm glad you've enjoyed the story (so far!) and I agree with what you say about skipping through the drivel in the episodes to see if there is anything worth watching. Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

**Nikki** – Thanks for your review. As per the apologies above, the series is now officially 'over', but there's still hope for your 'scene extensions' as I've already written most of a story following 'The Black Jet', and there's another 200 episodes or more out there that I can work with! Keep the faith – as long as there's an outlet, I can produce stories! Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading!

What could have happened after the end of Unknown Soldier…

**JAG Headquarters – Harm's Office**

"Hi. You want to share dinner with me tonight?" Mac stood in the open doorway of Harm's office, watching as he signed off on a small stack of files on his desk. Without looking up he shook his head.

"No can do. I need to finish up on these and then head out to Blacksburg."

"Harm?" Mac moved into the room, standing behind the visitor's chair, her hands gripping the top enough to make her knuckles white with the tension she felt.

"Mac…please, not tonight, okay?"

"No, actually, it's not okay…"

At Mac's words Harm raised his head, his eyes settling on hers at the dejected tone in her voice.

"You've got my attention. So what's the problem?"

"The problem is you're not talking to me."

"Mac…"

"We're not going to drag this out here, but we need to talk about what's bothering you, Harm."

"What _is_ bothering me? Aside from the fact that I have a child who hasn't come out of a coma yet, and a partner who won't give me space…"

"You want space, you've got it!" Mac whirled around and stormed out of the office, and then did an about turn and marched right back in. "Before I leave you to your _space_, you might consider apologizing to Jen at least. Regardless of the case, she didn't deserve your contempt."

Harm sat in silence as Mac finished speaking, and before he could even formulate an answer, or an apology, she was gone again. When he heard the sound of her office door being closed with a determined 'thump' he sighed and dropped his head into his hands. Within a moment though he had got to his feet and walked out of his office, heading out to talk to a certain brunette.

**JAG Headquarters – Break Room**

"I thought I'd find you in here," Harm murmured, and smiled at Jennifer Coates as she stirred the hot drink she had poured for herself.

"Sir?"

"I would like to apologize, Jen, for my behavior in the conference room."

"I should be the one to apologize. I was out of order, sir."

"How about we settle on we're both a little edgy about Mattie?"

"I can live with that." Jennifer raised her mug in question. "Drink, sir?"

"Not right now, thanks. I need to apologize to the Colonel, too."

"I think, sir, that's going to take a little more…"

"A little more what, Jen?" Harm asked, but his lip was tilting, and Jennifer grinned in response.

"Grovelling, sir."

"Enjoy your drink, Petty Officer," Harm responded, and he heard Jennifer laugh as he left the room and made his way across the bullpen.

**JAG Headquarters – Mac's Office**

Mac had returned to her own office, closed the door and drew the blinds. Sitting down in one of her own visitors chairs she dropped her head into her hands. By her own admission she knew that Mattie was Harm's primary concern right now, but it didn't mean Harm should retreat behind a wall again and tackle everything on his own. He wasn't alone! He knew that! Mac signed, and raised her head, brushing back her hair as she stared out of the window. All she could see was Harm's face, and the stony silence as she had berated him about Jennifer Coates.

The piece of paper was slipped under her door at the same time as she stood up to walk around her desk. Bending down, she retrieved the note and read the words written on it, in Harm's familiar handwriting. With a hiccup, a sniff and a little smile she opened the door.

"Can I help you, Commander?"

Harm grinned. Although Mac's words were formal, she was smiling, a little.

"Since I've opened my mouth and removed my foot I'm finding it increasingly easier to talk. I've already been to see Jen, and apologized."

"So what are you doing outside my office?"

"Grovelling."

"_Grovelling? You?"_ Mac's smile grew bigger. "Go on, I'm listening…"

"I really do need to take a ride out to Blacksburg tonight, but I'd love it if you would come with me. We could have something to eat when we're done at the hospital."

"Okay. I'll change before we leave."

"Change? Into what?"

"Clothes, Harm. Remember, a Marine is always prepared!"

"Yeah, especially _mine_…" Harm murmured, and Mac tilted her head, her smile changing ever so slightly.

"Go. I've still got work to do." Pushing Harm back over the threshold of her room, she pointed him in the direction of his office. He walked away, but not before giving her a sly wink. Mac laughed, and backed into her own office.

**Harm's Apartment – later**

Harm lay on the couch, his head thrown back against the armrest. Mac lay against him, her head pillowed on his chest. While she was asleep, he was still wide awake, eyes open, seeing nothing. In his head, however, his thoughts were careening around crazily. Mattie's condition was relatively unchanged. Her vital signs were all at a satisfactory level, and even the swelling in her brain had subsided, but until she woke up it was impossible to tell what the actual outcome of her accident would be. The hospital staff reported that Tom Johnson had not been to visit his daughter. Neither Harm nor Mac had expected him to, knowing what condition he had been in the last time Harm had seen him out on the street, but the longer the man stayed away the greater were the chances that Harm's petition for custody would be accepted. Pending that decision, Harm could then petition further for Tom's parental rights to be terminated so that he could proceed with adoption. If Tom would relinquish his rights voluntarily it would make the process a whole lot easier, of course, and even then the entire plan rested on Mattie's acceptance also. For all that it had been a simple decision for Harm to make that he wanted Mattie in his life for always, as his child, he still respected her choice and if she chose to stay with Tom he would accept her decision. Somehow, he didn't think it would ever come down to such a choice…but it was still hard waiting to find out.

As though he had finally settled on something valid, Harm smiled, and glanced down at Mac as she slept. Without too much disturbance, he managed to slide himself out from beneath her and then turned to pick her up and carry her through to the bedroom. As they had already stripped down to shorts and t-shirts when they got back to the apartment, it took only a minute or two to settle down. Mac didn't make a sound, and she was still asleep, but it was as though she knew Harm had relaxed enough to sleep too when she snuggled up to him and pressed her lips against his neck. Harm dropped a light kiss on her forehead in response, and then there was silence in the apartment as they both slept.

To be continued…


	21. After the end of Dream Team

Title : When You're Ready…

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : As per new rating system.

To all the readers/reviewers shown – thanks for the support, and please keep reading! It's nice to see from the reviews given that the 'format' for the story is still working out!

cbw; cool cat; froggy0319; Lisa Brown; ryne'smom; anna7; harmsgirl-03; dana; suz573; Grace; jaggurl; Nikki; Kirsty; kirsten; ss; Arian04; Radiorox; iammusic; JennaTripped; JagFan; starryeyes10; Kavi Leighanna; SarahRabb705; BrokenSkye; NavyCB; SailorGirl; moe; katydid13; serendipity112233; Dreamer20715; jtbwriter; joanoa; FoxyWombat; chawkchic; maidenpride21; r; heartandy112; General Mac; jagaddict; ducktapedmoose; lehcar412; laura carr; bluejay742; dansingwolf; Tina Frank; snugglebug; Jackia; The Fiction Spider; Maria; Lisa; aserene; JAGJenni; martini1988; skyefire; MaritzaCarmicheal; Manda; Brittany4445; Jaka; Dessler; joshklar; KJFlygirl87; LiseGirardi; tb

**froggy0319** – Thanks for your review. It took me ages to work a story out of US, and I think by making Harm 'grovel' just a little I've covered the way he's been behaving toward Mac, and still brought them back together in a believable way. Vukovic's in this chapter and the next, but nothing too much! Hope you like the chapter, and please keep reading!

**jtbwriter** – Hiya! Thanks for your review as always. I enjoyed making Harm grovel, even if only a little. Sorry the interview didn't work out; better luck next time! Pinky luck as always. The sun is shining, but it's intermittent, so I hope this chapter, and the next, cheer you up!

**bluejay742** – Thanks for your review. Hope you like this chapter, and please keep reading! Last chapter coming soon!

**snugglebug** – Thanks for your review. Pukovic is in this chapter, and the next, but nothing too much. Hope you like the chapter, and please keep reading!

**starryeyes10** – Thanks for your review. Hope you like the chapter, and please keep reading!

**cbw** – Thanks for your review. The creative juices have worked overtime on this chapter, and the last! I hope you like the chapter, and please keep reading!

**brittany4445** – Thanks for your review. I'm flattered that while you enjoyed the finale (as did I – I keep watching it! For ideas, of course!) you enjoyed my ending more! It means a lot, thank you. I hope you like the chapter, and are ready for the last one coming up next! Please keep reading!

What could have happened after the end of Dream Team…

**JAG Headquarters – Conference Room**

"What do we do now?" asked Mac in a dazed whisper, looking at Harm as the rest of the staff left the conference room. When the door closed on the General, leaving them as the only two remaining in the room, Harm put his hand out and held Mac's in his warm grasp.

"We bring our plans forward a little earlier, that's all."

"Plans? To do _what?" _Mac's voice rose on a squeak, and Harm realized just how badly the news the General had given them had affected her.

"Mac, I told you already, I'd be the one who'd walk away from the Navy."

"But…your promotion? Harm, you're…I can't let you throw this away!"

"I'm not throwing anything away, Mac. I didn't have the promotion when I told you I would resign my commission. It's an honor, yes, but it means moving away, and I'm not prepared to do that. My life is with you, wherever you are, and as that now appears to be San Diego, all the better! There are great medical facilities there, so Mattie would be well taken care of, and my parents are nearby, so we have even more family around us."

Mac didn't look convinced, and Harm hugged her, smiling over her head at nothing in particular, just the thoughts in his mind.

"What are you smiling about? This is…so crazy!" Mac's voice dropped to a whisper, and Harm pulled back to look at her.

"I love you, Sarah Catherine Mackenzie, and this is a great opportunity for you, and you're going to take it! All it means for us is letting the General know our plans a little earlier. He already knows we're involved, so that isn't a great shock to him. It's just the little details we have to iron out."

"Little details?" Mac looked long and hard at Harm. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"About you, absolutely!" Harm nodded, and Mac broke into a smile.

"Jerk! I mean about all this! I know we've talked about the future, and the possibility of one of us having to retire. But that's just it, it was a possibility…it wasn't a reality. Until now…"

"I told you what the General said at the hospital, Mac. He'll try his damnedest to keep us both together."

"That was here, though, Harm! Not in San Diego! And not with such a prestigious posting!"

"So we're back to the original idea, and I'll move into private practice, or something similar. To be honest, Mattie's recovery and rehab is going to take up a lot of time in the beginning, so that will keep me busy while you set up your office. Mac, we can make this work, I promise you…" Harm lowered his voice, just before he lowered his head, and brushed a soft kiss over Mac's mouth. With a reluctant groan she pulled away from the kiss moments later.

"While I would love for that kiss to go further, we _are_ still at work."

"We're nearly through for the day. How about we ask to see the General, and then go and see Mattie?"

"Okay." Mac nodded in agreement, and then pulled Harm back for one more quick kiss. "Thank you, for your promise."

Harm grinned and held the door as Mac preceded him out of the room and across the corridor to the elevators.

**JAG Headquarters – General Cresswell's Office**

"Sir, may we have a moment? Petty Officer Coates isn't at her desk." Harm had knocked on the open door, and Cresswell looked up and waved his two senior officers inside.

"Take a seat, the pair of you. I was expecting you to ask to see me. As for Coates, she's secured early to go through to Blacksburg."

"She did?" Harm looked at Mac in surprise. "Well, we're heading that way too, so no doubt we'll see her there."

"You sound surprised, Captain. Didn't you know?"

"I knew Jen…Petty Officer…" began Harm, but stopped as Cresswell raised his hand.

"Call her by her name, Harm, it's almost the end of the day. I won't stand on ceremony now. Carry on…"

"Jennifer has been to see Mattie a few times, but I only saw her there the other night, when Mattie woke up."

"I do know she's secured early on a regular basis at least twice a week, since Mattie's accident." Cresswell's words hit home, and Harm dropped his head.

"Since Mattie moved out, I haven't seen as much of Jennifer outside of the office."

"You're a busy man, Harm. It's understandable."

"But not acceptable, sir." Harm's response was immediate, and Mac gave him a small smile. His commitment to looking out for Jennifer Coates was almost as strong as his commitment to Mattie's welfare, save for the fact that Jennifer was an adult, and capable of taking care of herself. "I'll speak to Jen tonight, at the hospital."

"That would be a good idea. Now, what can I do for the pair of you?" Cresswell sat back in his chair and waited for either Mac or Harm to speak.

Harm broke the silence.

"Sir, we've made a decision, based on what you told us in the conference room."

"I thought that might have sparked a response. So, which one of you wants to leave the military?"

"I will be leaving, sir." Harm's response was without reservation, and Cresswell smiled.

"You really have thought about this, haven't you, Captain?"

"I believe that title is pursuant to taking up the London posting, sir, and as I'm not…"

"On the contrary. The promotion to Captain came first, the posting was awarded based on your promotion."

"I would still be allowed to retire at that grade?" Harm questioned the General's answer.

"That might be debatable, but considering your service record the convening authority would be foolish to withdraw the promotion. Given the circum- stances that led to your decision, it would be seen as a gesture of goodwill to allow you to retire as a Captain. I did tell you before that I would try my utmost to keep you together when you made a decision to be a couple. I am still prepared to honor that statement."

"If that were the case, sir, we would be honored that you would. However, with Mac taking up this posting, it's no longer is applicable. We don't intend to be separated by much more than a drive to and from work. My decision has been made, with Mac's blessing, and so I'll leave the details with you, sir, and wait to hear what the outcome is."

"I can't persuade you to remain at JAG can I?" Cresswell murmured, shaking his head as he smiled at Harm. Both men shared a nod of understanding, and Harm spoke to Cresswell but he was looking at Mac.

"No, sir. With Mac taking up her posting in San Diego, my immediate priority is helping her. Of course, I'm still going to be in the area until Mattie's condition upgrades to where she can be moved to another facility, but that could take a while. At least until she comes out of the coma."

"I understand. Very well, make out your resignation and leave it with me. I'll be in touch as soon as I receive notification. You can make arrangements as necessary at that time."

"Thank you, sir."

"I'm not up for fond farewells over a drink, so when you're ready to depart, Colonel, come see me in my office."

"Yes, sir. Of course." Mac acknowledged quietly, and then followed Harm out of the office as Cresswell dismissed them both.

**Saint Vincent Hospital – Blacksburg**

"Hey, you two," Harm smiled as he entered Mattie's room, followed by Mac. Both Mattie and Jennifer smiled in return at the two of them. Harm stood back as Mac went forward to greet Mattie. It was the first time she had seen the teenager since Mattie had come out of the coma.

"Hey, kiddo! Welcome back." Mac hugged Mattie, careful not to disturb any of the monitor wires and fluid lines.

"Thanks," Mattie answered, her voice still raspy from the breathing tube. As Mac pulled back, Harm turned to look at Jennifer.

"Can I have a quick word, Jen? Please?"

"Sure, sir…" Jennifer stood up and offered Mac the vacant chair as Harm waited for her to go ahead of him and out of the room. Walking down the corridor away from Mattie's room Harm was silent for a moment and Jennifer was unsure as to what was on his mind.

"Sir…" she began, just as Harm began to speak too.

"Jen, please, call me Harm. At least outside of JAG, and _definitely_ out of uniform."

"O…kay, Harm. What is it…that you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, actually, I want to apologize," Harm started, but Jennifer raised her hand to stop him.

"You did that already. We're okay, si…Harm. Really!"

"I'm trying to say I'm sorry for being such a blind idiot, Jen, and not seeing how much care you've been giving Mattie since the accident. It was the General, tonight, who told me you've been coming through here at least twice a week. That's a hell of a round trip time-wise, not to mention gas expenses!"

"I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to, Harm. Mattie's like a sister to me, and although she went back to her father, we have still seen a lot of each other."

"Will you do me one little favor?"

"Sure," Jennifer acquiesced, smiling up at Harm.

"Let me know when you're coming through to Blacksburg. If I can, I'd be more than happy to give you a ride."

"Thanks. I will, honestly. It's just, you've been so busy workwise lately, and with Mattie, I just didn't want to cause any more problems."

"Jen, you're not a problem. You're family," Harm murmured, and gave Jennifer a hug, which she returned wholeheartedly. When she and Harm parted she wiped a tear or two from her face and grinned.

"Did you decide on what you're doing about the job in London?"

"Mac's going to San Diego, and so am I. I've resigned, Jen. Mac and I want to be together, and San Diego is an ideal base for us as a family."

"That's great news! I'm happy for you both, and Mattie."

"Jen, let's go back to the room. Mac has something she wants to ask you." Harm smiled down at Jennifer as he steered her back to Mattie's room. When they both entered, Mac and Mattie looked up, and Mattie's face was lit up.

"You're staying with Mac!" she managed to say, and Harm nodded, moving over to give her a hug too.

"Yep. Once Mac's settled in San Diego, and we've got your rehab sorted out." Harm didn't bring up the subject of Tom Johnson, but Mattie did, so Harm outlined his plans to her, waiting for her response.

"You want me to live with you? For ever?"

"If that's what you want, Mattie." Harm confirmed, nodding his head and smiling at Mac.

"Mac? Is that what you want too? I mean, it might not be easy looking after me…like this…" Mattie's bottom lip wobbled, and Mac leaned over to hug her.

"Hey, we're all in this together. You, Harm, me and Jen…" Mac and Harm both looked at Jennifer as Mac spoke, and the younger woman waited to hear what Mac had to say. When Mac had outlined her plan, Jennifer gave her a wide-eyed look.

"You're serious?"

"Absolutely. You're a good yeoman, Jen, but more than that, you're a part of us."

"I'm still doing my psychology course…"

"No problem. As the administrator to the person in control of JAG, South West, I have carte blanche to determine what time I need you to work. You sort out your course work and let me know. We'll arrange your schedule accordingly."

"That's fantastic! Thank you, Mac."

"Thank you, too, for saying 'yes'!"

"Group hug," Mattie murmured, and all four of them laughed.

To be continued


	22. After the end of Fair Winds And Followin...

Title : When You're Ready…

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

**To all the readers/reviewers shown – thanks for the support throughout the story. It's been great fun writing for you all, as much as myself, and I'm glad you've all enjoyed the ride! **

cbw; cool cat; froggy0319; Lisa Brown; ryne'smom; anna7; harmsgirl-03; dana; suz573; Grace; jaggurl; Nikki; Kirsty; kirsten; ss; Arian04; Radiorox; iammusic; JennaTripped; JagFan; starryeyes10; Kavi Leighanna; SarahRabb705; BrokenSkye; NavyCB; SailorGirl; moe; katydid13; serendipity112233; Dreamer20715; jtbwriter; joanoa; FoxyWombat; chawkchic; maidenpride21; r; heartandy112; General Mac; jagaddict; ducktapedmoose; lehcar412; laura carr; bluejay742; dansingwolf; Tina Frank; snugglebug; Jackia; The Fiction Spider; Maria; Lisa; aserene; JAGJenni; martini1988; skyefire; MaritzaCarmicheal; Manda; Brittany4445; Jaka; Dessler; joshklar; KJFlygirl87; LiseGirardi; tb

_**So, this is the end of the road for the series, and the start of the road for Mac and Harm…which means more stories still to come!**_

What could have happened after the end of Fair Winds and Following Seas…

**The St Regis Hotel, Washington DC – the last night…**

"_Why a hotel, Harm?"_ Mac had asked as they had left McMurphy's. His answer had been immediate.

"_Because neither apartment feels very 'homey' right now, with all the packing boxes, and I want to pamper you at least a little tonight before we start re-packing."_

And so, here they were, key card in hand, standing outside the hotel's honeymoon suite before Harm opened the door and walked inside with Mac.

"So, Lieutenant Colonel Rabb-To-Be, what do you want to do now?"

"Right now?" Mac asked huskily, looking up at Harm as they stood together inside the entrance of the suite, arms around each other, and the door still open.

"Right now," echoed Harm, reluctant to release Mac but knowing that he should close the door to the suite before they did _anything! _Unlike earlier in the evening, when they had been messing around while packing up Harm's apartment and he had surprised her with an impromptu proposal of marriage, and a family heirloom.

Flashback 

**Harm's Apartment – Earlier **

"Harm, have you seen the box with the extra tape in?" Mac called out from the lounge, and Harm popped his head above the wall of the shower.

"It's in here. I'm just finishing up in the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll come get it."

As Mac made her way through the maze of boxes to the bedroom, Harm carried on taping up the box he had propped on the bathroom sink.

"Harm…?" Mac's voice had dropped to a husky note and, as he looked around the bathroom door, her eyes were wide with surprise as she met his gaze.

"Yeah?" he responded, trying to sound nonchalant.

"This…is…there's a ring…in the box…"

Harm gave up the pretence of nonchalance and stepped fully into the bedroom, moving to cup Mac's hands as she held up a glittering solitaire in a worn leather ring box.

"I really wanted to propose to you in the Rose Garden at the White House, but as we've had this reassignment at short notice, I just want to make 'us' official as soon as possible. Will you marry me, Sarah?"

Mac's eyes dropped to the box once more as her fingers rubbed the worn leather. When she looked at Harm again she was nodding her head, unable to form a single word. A tear splashed down onto her cheek, followed by a few more, but the smile on her face was incomparable. As she leaned in to kiss Harm she murmured a soft 'yes', which he captured along with the kiss. When they surfaced, for the need of air, Mac managed to find her voice enough to ask a question.

"The ring…who does it belong to?"

"It's yours now, but my grandmother wore it, and when my grandfather died, she passed it on to my father. When Dad died Mom wore it for a while, then when she finally had him declared legally dead, she removed the ring along with her wedding band, but she kept them together in her jewel box. When Mom met Frank she told me that the engagement ring would be mine when I needed it. I rang her yesterday and she had it flown over."

"You mean…it came by courier?"

"No. Frank brought it."

Mac looked up at Harm in amazement.

"If you had seen him, you would have known something was going on. I wanted to surprise you."

"It's beautiful, Harm. Thank you. I…I'm…I can't find the words to tell you how much this means to me…" Mac paused, watching in silence as Harm removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her third finger, left hand. It was a perfect fit. "It fits! Did you have it measured?"

"No. I just knew it would. It was meant to."

"_Oh…"_ Mac burst into real tears then, and Harm pulled her close, holding her in silence as she cried into his shirt. When the storm had died a little, Mac pulled back and rubbed a finger at the wet patch on the material. "I think there's going to be a lot of happy tears in this relationship, Harmon Rabb," she whispered, and Harm laughed.

"Those I can deal with. Even the unhappy ones, but I don't plan on there being many of those. All I ever want is for you to be happy."

"We're going to have arguments, Harm. That's just who we are," Mac countered, a slight frown on her face. Harm leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I know, but think of the making up…!"

That brought the laughter he wanted to hear, and Mac took the next step by placing the ring box on the bedside cabinet and then putting her arms around Harm's neck while she raised her lips to his…

They had made love, and it was only when they had come back to earth and decided to make a few phone calls and meet up with their friends at McMurphy's to tell them of their decision to get married sooner rather than later, that they even realized the door to Harm's apartment was not only unlocked, it was still wide open!

End Flashback 

"I want to tell you how much I love you," murmured Mac, adding in an almost-whisper "then I want to show you."

"Then I _definitely_ need to close the door this time…" Harm answered, and Mac gave a husky laugh as he leaned away from her slightly to give the door a hefty push. It wasn't enough, however, and Harm had to move away from Mac to close the door properly. When he turned around Mac was right in front of him again, and he didn't hesitate a fraction. Lowering his head to hers they shared a kiss that was at first soft, for an instant, before the heat grew between them, and suddenly it was Mac who was the aggressor, pushing Harm up against the closed door, leaning into him and pushing the jacket off his shoulders in a frenzied attempt to get to his dress shirt.

"I thought you were going to tell me, first," Harm joked softly, helping Mac by shrugging the jacket off his arms himself. As it slid to the floor behind him he caught sight of the Captain's bars on the shoulders and paused for the briefest time – Mac felt the change, and she paused too.

"Harm?"

"Don't stop…don't stop now, Sarah…please?"

"Are you sure?" Mac asked once, and Harm nodded, knowing that he wasn't just answering her question about leaving his commission behind, and his promotion. He was answering for his future. Their future.

"I'm very sure," he responded, before picking Mac up and carrying her toward the bed.

**JAG Headquarters – Next Day**

Vukovic was at his desk when he saw Mac and Harm arrive together in the bullpen. Their closeness was obvious, and he felt almost voyeurish as he watched Harm follow Mac across the room to the General's office. As they passed him, he was aware of Harm's hand in the small of her back. While he had seen this gesture before, it hadn't had the same impact it did now. Not yet aware of the change in their personal status, Vukovic was undeniably conscious of a change nonetheless, even if he couldn't determine what! As Mac preceded Harm into Cresswell's office, Vukovic picked up a pile of folders from his desk and walked into Jennifer Coates' office.

"Good morning, Lieutenant." Jennifer's greeting was cordial, polite, and giving nothing away.

"Good morning, Coates. You secured early last night. I was hoping we could…have a chat, over drinks maybe?"

"I had a…prior engagement," Jennifer hedged, and Vukovic's sense of 'something' was heightened.

"Did I miss something last night?" he asked, cocking his head to one side, and giving Jennifer a smile that he thought of as his 'lady-killer'. To Jennifer, however, who had the privilege of receiving Harm's inimitable smiles on a regular basis, the expression was nothing more than an attempt to get some information out of her.

"Did you? I'm not aware of anything you needed to know, Lieutenant. Are those files for the General?" Jennifer pointed to the collection of manila folders under his arm. Reminded of his 'excuse' for coming across to her office, he grinned self-consciously.

"No. My mistake. I'll finish up what I have to do. Do you know if Colonel Mackenzie is free today? I need to discuss the move to San Diego with her."

"You're going?" Jennifer feigned surprise. It was scuttlebutt around the office that Vukovic had been denied a move with Mac, and it was confirmed to Jennifer by Mac herself that Vukovic would _not_ be going to San Diego as part of her team.

"There are a few wrinkles to iron out, but yeah, I guess you could say I'm a shoe-in for the move."

"You really are full of yourself, aren't you, Lieutenant!" Jennifer couldn't help herself, but Vukovic, unaware of Jennifer's own confirmation of a new posting, took her reaction to be one of jealousy.

"Jealousy isn't a pretty emotion on you, Jennifer. You really should learn to control yourself. Your turn will come, I'm sure, but for now you'll have to content yourself with being the General's yeoman for a while longer. Or you could try out for Rabb's team."

"That would be _Captain_ Rabb to you, Lieutenant, and as a matter of fact I _am_ on the Captain's team. As a member of his family, I'll always be welcome at his door." Vukovic was aware of Jennifer's relationship to Mattie Grace, and he was a little jealous of the closeness that gave her to Rabb's circle of confidants. That Harm and Mac had not been on the best of terms lately gave him some hope that he would be able to sway Mac into giving him the posting with her to San Diego, and perhaps into something more also. That hope was about to be crushed totally when the General opened the door to his office and both Harm and Mac preceded Cresswell into the bullpen.

"If I may have your attention, people?"

The movement in the immediate area ceased, and all eyes were fixed on the three officers. Cresswell turned to face Harm and Mac as he began speaking, and then he faced the rest of his staff.

"As you are no doubt aware, Captain Rabb and Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie were recently given promotional billets to London and San Diego respectively. There have been some changes to those orders, and now both of them will be posted to San Diego. The Colonel will be taking up her original posting in charge of JAG operations, while the Captain will be working in an advisory capacity to the White House, based on the West Coast. This posting will allow him to monitor his daughter's rehabilitation, while still being a part of the Navy. Despite the Captain's earlier decision to retire, it appears that the Navy is reluctant to let him go a second time," this comment was met with laughter, and Cresswell paused to allow the frivolity for a moment or two. "Therefore, following a few calls to certain people, I was pleased to be able to inform Captain Rabb that his commission is secure for as long as he would like to continue in the Navy. With the full blessing of the Colonel, he has agreed to stay." A round of applause went through the bullpen, and Vukovic joined in the general bonhomie, but his eyes sought out Mac as she stood silent beside Harm. There was more to this announcement. He could just feel the atmosphere in the room heighten with anticipation of more revelations. He didn't have to wait long.

"Petty Officer Coates will be leaving JAG also, and accompanying the Colonel to San Diego as part of her staff. As most of you will no doubt be aware, Jennifer has been a part of the Captain's family for a while now, being close friends with his ward, Mattie, and so while I'm sad to lose such an enterprising member of my staff, I'm happy that she is going to be with people I trust to look after her, and further her career as they see fit."

Vukovic turned to look at Jennifer as she acknowledged the General's words. As she felt his eyes on her, Jennifer winked up at him before walking across the room to stand beside Mac and Harm.

Sturgis was standing beside Bud at this point in the proceedings, and both men grinned at each other as they waited for what was about to come next.

"Finally, having been taken by surprise yesterday evening, I'm very pleased to announce the combining of forces, both Naval and Marine, as Captain Rabb and Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie are to be married."

At that announcement there was general uproar as many came forward to congratulate Harm and Mac at the news. When the greetings were over, albeit temporarily, the General raised his hand to quieten the residual murmurs of surprised pleasure.

"I have the privilege of one further announcement. Following the news that the Captain and Colonel were arranging to marry in San Diego, I made one more telephone call, which resulted in yet a further telephone call being made to the White House. It is therefore my pleasure to let my predecessor, Retired Admiral, AJ Chegwidden, say the next words."

Both Mac and Harm gasped as their former commanding officer came through the bullpen from the corridor outside. Walking up to Harm he brushed away the outstretched hand and gave Harm a firm hug.

"Hell, son, I've waited a long time for this. There is absolutely no way I'm standing on ceremony!"

"Thanks, AJ," Harm returned, and his eyes were moist as he gave Mac a sidelong look. AJ pulled back and turned to take Mac's hands in his.

"You, my dear Mac, are an absolute picture! I would be honored if you would give me the pleasure of walking you down the aisle to Harm."

"Oh, AJ, I…" Mac began, but couldn't continue, and instead she put her arms around AJ and hugged him silently. When they parted, she smiled at him. "I'd love that, thank you. I'm not sure where we…" she started to speak again, to tell AJ that neither she nor Harm had settled on an actual date for their wedding, let alone a location!

"If you will allow me one little imposition on your plans?" AJ murmured, looking from Harm to Mac, waiting for their response. Without words they nodded, their decision resolute. They would allow this man _anything_.

"Good." AJ grinned irrepressibly, turning to face the staff, many of them familiar faces from his tenure as JAG. "Now, as many of you may recall, the Captain and the Colonel met in the Rose Garden at the White House, following the Captain's ceremony for the awarding of his first DFC. When the General told me of their decision to marry, I had absolutely no hesitation in making a telephone call to a certain person at the White House, to ask a little favor. This has been granted and so, dependent on the acquiescence of both parties, I have the greatest pleasure to announce that the wedding of Captain Rabb and Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie will take place in the very garden where they first met."

Harm turned to Mac, unable to voice the words he wanted to say, and Mac simply nodded at him. This was _the_ perfect beginning to their new life. There was no doubt about their willingness to have a ceremony in the very place fate had brought them together. There was one question Mac _had_ to ask.

"AJ, who _exactly_ did you ask this little favor of?"

"Now that would be telling, but I do know that there may be an extra guest or two at the ceremony."

Vukovic had watched the proceedings unfold and was aware that while he was a member of the JAG staff, he was very much a stranger at this gathering. Stepping back, he walked away from the excited chatter surrounding Harm and Mac, as Jennifer, Bud and Sturgis came forward to greet AJ Chegwidden also.

**The Rose Garden at the White House - a few weeks later**

"It is with the power invested in me by the District of Columbia, that I now pronounce you husband and wife." As the words left the mouth of the minister Harm dropped his head to Mac, whispering words to her that were for her alone. "You may kiss the bride," added the minister, smiling, aware of the history of the two people before him.

Harm didn't need any further prompting, and his lips met Mac's in the softest of kisses, before the usual heat they generated threatened to turn the light touch into something much more blatant! Mac pulled back slightly to look up at Harm, and the smile in her eyes brought out the irrepressible 'flyboy' in him.

"You know, flyboy, I once told you dress whites and gold wings were highly overrated," Mac murmured, and Harm nodded, waiting for her to continue. Mac's soft laughter made him wonder what she was thinking. "I was so wrong that day, but I was also so afraid that if I gave in to what I was feeling, you and I would burn out too quickly, and I valued our friendship too much to spoil it."

"I love you, Sarah…"

"And I love you…" Mac returned, leaning in to kiss Harm again, and roused by the sound of applause as their family and friends celebrated their commitment. As they turned to greet everyone they were aware of a hush falling over the gathered crowd. Two more people were joining the group, and it was with a look of surprise that Harm and Mac also greeted their late-arriving guests.

"Sir, it's an honor." Harm stood to attention, and Mac smiled as he was waved down by their Commander In Chief, and the First Lady.

"The honor is ours, Captain Rabb. When we heard your story from Admiral Chegwidden, we felt it was only right that we offer the use of the Rose Garden for such an auspicious occasion. We asked only one favor of the Admiral."

"Sir?" asked Harm, holding Mac's hand tightly in his.

"That we be allowed to peek at the ceremony," came the answer.

"We are honored that you have allowed the ceremony at all, sir," Mac added, and she was given a warm smile by the First Lady.

"Nonsense, my dear. This will be the talking point of many a conversation for a long while to come! A marriage at any time is a celebration, and in your case, it is an example of enduring commitment, to friendship and to love. Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll leave you in peace to enjoy your day. You will always be in our thoughts. This will be one of many memories we take away from this place, but it will always be the fondest."

"Thank you, ma'am." Both Harm and Mac watched as the couple walked away, back to the residence wing of the White House. When they were out of sight, Harm turned back to smile down at Mac.

"I love you, Mrs Rabb."

"I love _you,_ Mr Rabb."

**The End of When You're Ready (All 22 chapters!)**

A/N:

I know, I know…I took a lot of liberties with this ending, but what the heck…! No offence meant, and while I presume this would never be a possibility in reality, for the purposes of fiction, it's perfect! I hope you all like it, and I hope it has brought the story series to a good end. As I keep saying, although the TV series is over, there are still so many stories to be written about our favorite couple! Please keep reading!


End file.
